


Will of the Stars

by baeconandeggs, hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Rough Sex, Royals, Royalty, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: It was foretold that Chanyeol is going to marry a starchild, but it seems like Baekhyun is just not the right one for him.





	Will of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE541  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Hello to everyone! This is my first time to enter the BAE fic fest and I’m so nervous hahaha I actually entered really late, barely a month before the final submissions so I’m not very confident on how this had turned out even if I’ve squeezed out everything I had so I'm sorry to the prompter if you're not satisfied but I truly did my best  >< I’d like to also give my huge thanks to Nikki (@nvflawless), my beta who’s been very helpful and patient with me through polishing this fic! Without you, I don’t know if I’ll ever even finish this hahaha and of course, I would also like to thank the mods for being so patient and hardworking! This note is getting too long, so I’ll end it here! Please read on and enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> (Please play this: https://open.spotify.com/user/jaa34dq0cvzer32kmrpd9k1ht/playlist/3FKAIViUmhMTDlIaIaK9nT?si=OTrlzrnZRJyTd2sSRS1U8g)

The whole palace is busy in preparation for the arrival of the royals from Lux. Outside the grand doors that lead straight into the palace stand the two princes of Mulciber's royal family, ready to receive their guests with a warm welcome that has turned into a tradition during this day over the past ten years.

"You're excited to see him."

The youngest prince of Mulciber, Chanyeol, flinches from his older brother's words. With his white hair burning a fiery azure shade and his majestic black wings flapping at the slightest out of fluster, Chanyeol gives the Crown Prince an intense glare with his electric blue eyes.

"Why would I be?" he retorts.

Changmin simply chuckles to himself as he pats his younger brother's shoulder. "You don't have to deny it, Chanyeol. I've already known about your feelings towards him for years, so you have no reason to deny that now."

Chanyeol inhales deeply, stopping himself from punching the hell out of his brother out of embarrassment.

The royal trumpets sounded as the Lux royals finally arrive in a carriage drawn by white stallions. The two princes perk up in attention as the carriage hastily pulls up to stop in front of them.

"Crown Prince Baekbeom and Prince Baekhyun of Lux!" the royal announcer echoes loudly as a couple of guards stand at the door of the carriage. As the door opens, the Crown Prince of Lux climbs out first, smiling charismatically as he waves his hand at the princes of Mulciber. He is glowing brightly, the stardust surrounding him rapidly moving from his excitement.

"Hello!" Baekbeom cheerfully greets as he tackles Changmin into a hug. "It's been awhile! How have you been?"

Changmin is left to answer his questions, Chanyeol focusing instead on the youngest prince of Lux as he steps out of the carriage. Everything seems to be in slow motion as he watches the prince, Baekhyun, walk towards them with timid steps. Coming from the land of the starchildren, like his brother, Baekhyun naturally had blonde hair and deep brown eyes that seem to contain the universe. His face is dotted by golden markings and he is surrounded by stardusts that orbit him in a moderate pace. He is clothed in golden robes and a single dangling earring made of diamonds hung on his right ear lobe, glinting at the strike of sunlight against its surface.

He was really beautiful.

"Wow, Chanyeol!" Baekbeom chirps happily, bringing his attention away from the younger Lux prince. "You've grown really tall! Is this your second growth spurt?"

"I guess so," Chanyeol says uncertainly, his eyes flying towards Baekhyun who has taken his position next to his older brother.

And of course, as always, his eyes were on Changmin's. Never on Chanyeol.

"Hello," comes Baekhyun's soft greeting. "It's nice to be here and to see you again."

And of course, he only means Changmin again.

"Baekhyun," the Mulciber Crown Prince says as he dips down, taking Baekhyun's dainty hand to place a tender kiss on it. "I've been waiting for the day I see you once more."

A pretty shade of pink touches Baekhyun's cheeks as he chuckles to himself.

"Well, I would love for us to chit-chat more since it's been a year," Changmin says as he straightens up and pulls his coat down, "but Baekbeom and I need to deal with something very important."

Chanyeol sees Baekhyun noticeably sag, his stardust slowing down and losing the glow that they had. He couldn't really blame him. Every year the Lux princes come here to Mulciber for a vacation, yet Baekbeom had business with Changmin to deal with, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol in the palace most of the time. It should actually be a great chance for Chanyeol to talk to Baekhyun since they were never close, but the Lux prince would always lock himself up in his room - probably disappointed, constantly hoping for Changmin to come and spend some time with him as his fiancé and most importantly, ignoring Chanyeol.

It's almost like the Lux prince was avoiding him.

Like the yearly tradition, Changmin and Baekbeom leave the palace for business. Baekhyun proceeds to his room to settle down while Chanyeol goes to his office to deal with his own business. But of course, the younger prince of Mulciber is unable work properly, too distracted by the thought of Baekhyun inside his palace.

"You're acting like a lovesick teenager, Your Highness," his most trusted adviser, Jongin, comments after staring at the prince for several seconds.

"Shut up and do your work, Jongin," Chanyeol grumbles as he turns to the papers and tries to concentrate, ultimately failing after a few minutes.

"Why don't you go to the beach for now?" Jongin suggests. "Clear your mind. Relax. Come back when you're okay. I can handle this."

Taking his adviser's suggestion, Chanyeol hands his load to Jongin and leaves for a little walk down the beach. He always does this when his mind is muddled up, which happens often since he's the type of person to keep everything to himself if he's not probed. Changmin only knew of his feelings for Baekhyun by reading him, and Jongin always had to risk his wrath to find out what's bothering him.

The sea behind the palace is serene when Chanyeol gets there. The vast cerulean space seems to go on forever, cutting into the horizon as the waves roll in what looks like a slow but satisfying manner. The salty air blew against Chanyeol's white hair, the blue embers absent as his heart is in peace almost immediately when he steps foot on the sandy terrain.

Finding his usual spot, Chanyeol sits down on the sand with a small sigh, folding his knees up and leaning his arms over them. He stares out into the sea, the color making his eyes reflect a deeper shade of blue as he lets his mind drift freely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Waahhh! Changmin-hyung, look at what I found!"_

_Chanyeol watches from behind a column as the pretty Lux prince, running with both hands carefully held out in front of him to cup what seems like a fluffy bird, reaches Changmin sitting under the shade of a tree._

_"What are up to now, Baekhyunee?" his older brother asks with an amused voice as he puts the book that he had been reading down on his lap to shift his attention on to the younger prince._

_"It's a bird! It's wing is broken!" Baekhyun says as Changmin pokes at the little thing in his hands._

_"We have to heal it!" Changmin finally decides. "Maybe we should find Chanyeolee."_

_"Chanyeolee?" Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, the way his name rolls out of his tongue makes Chanyeol blush to his elfish ears. "Your brother?"_

_"Yes, he's really great at patching people up. I gashed my knee playing once and he helped me. I didn't want my parents to know so Chanyeolee and I kept it a secret."_

_"Wow, that's amazing! But I don't see Chanyeolee as much."_

_"He's… not the best in dealing with people. He's shy."_

_"Princes can't be shy!"_

_Changmin laughs as he ruffles Baekhyun's silky blond hair. The other prince looks up at him with bright eyes that always seem to sparkle when he lays them on his brother._

_"Let's find Chanyeolee."_

_And of course, as always, Chanyeol runs away. He always does this when his brother tries to make him play with Baekhyun who's just the same age as he is. It's not like he hated the Lux prince. In fact, the reason why he's been avoiding him like the plaque is that he's been getting unreasonable heart skips, burns on his face, and unexplainable shortage of breath whenever he's just within proximity of Baekhyun. He blames it on his silky blonde hair that he wants to touch, the strange little stardust around him that is special to starchildren like him making Chanyeol want to find out what they feel like, the redness of his cheeks and lips that makes him look so alive, a cute button nose that he wants to pinch, his cute little eyes that crinkle at the edges when they turn into crescents and a smile that Chanyeol would do anything to see everyday._

_In short, Chanyeol's crushing on Baekhyun, and it would be so embarrassing when they play with each other and Baekhyun would see how Chanyeol turns into a ridiculous mess under his gaze._

_And so, throughout his childhood and teenage years, Chanyeol tries to escape every single situation wherein he would have to be with Baekhyun. Changmin knew he was an introverted type of person, and it was only a matter of time until he decides that his behavior is strange. He would later find out that his younger brother was acting this way because he is crushing on Baekhyun so hard. Changmin would then try to push Chanyeol to do something about it, but he never had the courage. His older brother does this even when it was announced that he would be engaged to Baekhyun, since he would never look at the Lux prince more than just a brother._

_Chanyeol only ever got over his crush when he reached his twenties, finding it tolerable now to be around Baekhyun without turning into a cherry (but of course, his heart still runs a race every single time like it always does). At this point, he would now have the courage to face Baekhyun and at least make friends. But for some reason, their positions are switched. Now, it was Baekhyun who seems to be avoiding him. When he's not with Changmin, he's in his room. Chanyeol never sees him anywhere else._

_Not like it matters anymore._

_Baekhyun has Changmin now._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol could stay there for hours on end, so he has no idea how much time he has spent just sitting there and staring out into the open sea before finally feeling the presence of another person next to him. He looks to the side and flinches the slightest when he realizes who it is.

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol stutters, ears turning red as the starchild looks at him with his deep brown eyes. A shy smile creeps into his face as he releases a little chuckle.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun utters in a small voice as he folds his knees up to his chest, his stardust revolving around him in a relaxed manner. "I was bored and didn't know what to do."

"That's okay, that's okay," Chanyeol says, waving a hand. "I'm just… just surprised. You never go out of your room if you're not with Baekbeom or Changmin."

"That's because I was always busy studying," Baekhyun says. "I had to study Mulciber-related subjects since, you know, I'll have to rule alongside Changmin."

Chanyeol's jaw slacks. He absolutely did not know that - he'd thought Baekhyun just simply did not like him, that's why he never leaves his room. It did not cross his mind that he'd be busy with something, and it honestly makes him feel like a fool.

"But since I'm not preoccupied with anything this summer, I thought I'd roam around," Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders. "And besides, I think this is the perfect chance to get closer to my brother-in-law since, you know, we've never been too close."

Chanyeol smiles bitterly and nods, pursing his lips together.

"Yeah, I apologize for that. I was not social at all, and I'm still not."

"You're a prince, you should be social," Baekhyun says.

"Yes well I've long accepted I would never be good enough to be a prince," Chanyeol shrugs. "Changmin is there anyways, and as long as he's there people only need me for paperwork, so I'm good being like this."

"You have terrible self-esteem," Baekhyun chuckles. "If it makes you feel better, I think you're better than I am. At least you have work while I'm only here, sitting and looking pretty enough for the audience to the Lux royal family. The only thing I've done useful so far is being an instrument of union between our nations."

"You know you're not at all that," Chanyeol says. "You lead the long-range unit of the Lux legion."

"And you're one of the most powerful firecrows in the royal family. Changmin doesn't even have azure flames."

Chanyeol chuckles. "What is this, a making-each-other-feel-better party?"

Baekhyun laughs out loud, eyes turning into crescents as his stardust quiver to his happiness.

"Well, you can say that."

Silence settles between them for a few moments with only the crashing of the waves in the background.

"Have you been to the palace gardens?" Chanyeol asks, shattering it.

Baekhyun justs his bottom lips out and shakes his head. "I have before… but it's been ten years. Lots of things have probably changed about it."

"Would you like to come with me?" Chanyeol asks, to which the other prince nods in response.

The Mulciber prince stands up, patting his pants down before walking in the direction of the garden with Baekhyun trotting behind him, a contented smile across his face as he relishes the peaceful atmosphere.

_He looks cute like this._

It doesn't take long for them to reach the gardens. The beach is located right behind the palace and the gardens are just to the right, so it isn't much of a walk. They are greeted by sight of the famed variety of fireflowers that only ever grow under the care of the royal family. The flowers, called roselit, resemble a white rose but are engulfed in azure flames when in full bloom.

A gasp escapes Baekhyun's lips when he sees the spectacle that he has missed out for years.

"These weren't here before…'' Baekhyun utters as he moves towards the roselit.

''I got bored a few years ago and started planting them,'' Chanyeol explains as he stands beside the other prince. ''Since they grew to be like this, I kept them alive until now.''

''They're beautiful," Baekhyun says as he lifts his hand. ''Can I take one?''

''Let me do it for yo-''

''I got this, don't worry.''

Chanyeol watches cautiously as Baekhyun reaches out to the flower. As his fingers near the flames, his gold markings seem to expand and surround his whole hand with a gold coating which enables him to hold the flower without burning himself. With a light snap, Baekhyun stands back upright with the roselit in his hand. He lifts it up next to Chanyeol's face.

"It really looks like you, with the white and blue scheme," Baekhyun smiles, his eyes turning into crescents. "So beautiful."

Chanyeol gapes at the man in front of him because truly, he was right. So beautiful — not Chanyeol, but himself. When Baekhyun smiles like this at him, there's no other man that's more beautiful than him.

"Chanyeol, are you okay?" Baekhyun brings him back from his trance, furrowing his eyebrows when he notices the taller prince sparking wildly with azure embers in response to the fast beating pace of his heart.

Chanyeol blinks rapidly as he shakes his head to get rid of his fluster. He waves his hand dismissively and says, "I'm totally fine."

"But-"

"Would you like to eat some snacks?" Chanyeol says, trying to divert the other's attention.

Baekhyun seems uncertain but he nods and says, "Sure, okay…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That evening, the royal starchildren dine with the Mulciber royal family. A sumptuous feast is prepared just for the occasion, consisting of all the finest native dishes the kingdom has to offer plus a variety of dishes local to Lux to give the guests a sense of comfort during their stay.

''This is too much!'' Baekbeom cries, eyes sparkling as he stares at the table when they enter the dining hall. ''You shouldn't have bothered, Your Highnesses.''

''It's the least we could do after your long trip,'' the Queen graciously says as she covers the bottom part of her face with her fan. ''Come, let's sit. There is a lot of catching up we have to do. We can do that over dinner.''

The King sits at the head of the table with the Queen at the right and Changmin at the left. Next to the Queen is a brooding Chanyeol, who finds it uncomfortable to be seated right in front of Baekhyun, placed between his fiancé and his brother.

''Well, everyone,'' the King spreads his arms. ''Dig in.''

A light chatter ensues, led by the ever bubbly Crown Prince Baekbeom and the talkative Changmin. Baekhyun would once in a while laugh or pitch in to the conversation. Much to the amusement of the King and Queen, the two crown princes suddenly get into a queer contest of some sort that is all about who is better in the most random aspects. Chanyeol lets a tight-lipped smile touch his features at the two elder brothers' obnoxiousness, finding the little banter that has been going on since they were kids amusing.

''Well I have a better brother,'' Changmin says.

''No, _I_ do,'' Baekbeom rebuts.

''This is getting ridiculous,'' Baekhyun shakes his head.

''Look at him, he's all blue and fancy with his white hair and azure embers,'' Changmin starts. ''He's smart, tall, handsome like Yours Truly, a true alpha male. And did I mention he can play any instrument in existence? A true musical genius.''

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

''My brother is a pure _gem_ ,'' Baekbeom retorts haughtily. ''He can get any man or woman he wants. Whoever he takes as his significant other is the one considered lucky because hell, he's brilliant in both intellect and combat, not to mention in the performing and liberal arts, too. Now that's what you call a _man_."

''Let's just settle this right here.''

''Prove who's the better brother through a music contest.''

''Why are we getting involved in your stupidity?'' Baekhyun whines. He turns to Chanyeol, saying, ''Chanyeol, do something!''

In relay, Chanyeol turns to their parents and says, ''Mother, father. We don't want to get caught up in our older brothers' pettiness.''

''Just do it, baby brother!'' Changmin urges him. ''I'll give you more honey.''

''Mother,'' Chanyeol whines. ''He's bribing me.''

''What's wrong with that?'' the Queen laughs. ''And besides, it means that we can hear you play the violin again. You never play it for us.''

''It's been a long time since I've played the piano, Baekbeomee-hyung,'' Baekhyun says with a little pout. ''Are you going to embarrass me?''

''I trust you,'' Baekbeom coos as he caresses his younger brother's face. ''Show that cocky fiancé of yours that you're not someone to be messed with.''

''I really don't care, you know?'' Baekhyun tiredly says.

But really, what could they do? Despite their protests, the two younger brothers have no choice but to abide by what their elders want, even more so when the King and Queen both seem to want the entertainment, too.

''Okay then,'' Baekhyun says. They have all transferred to the living room, where the grand piano is located. ''Who goes first?''

''Guests are our priority,'' Chanyeol says, dipping slightly as he extends his arm out towards the piano.

''Well, if you insist,'' Baekhyun says. Chanyeol sits next to his parents on the couch, watching the Lux prince make himself comfortable on the stool. He flexes his dainty fingers over the keys, letting short melodies fill the room as he experimentally presses on the keys.

''Okay, I'll play now, but don't expect too much.''

Baekbeom claps his hands. ''You can do it, show these Mulciber people what true talent is.''

It's Chanyeol's first time seeing Baekhyun play the piano. He's all eyes and ears as the starchild starts playing, a piece that sounds so dreamy, airy and light - a piece that can be the epitome of Baekhyun himself. It's so soothing to the ears that everyone in the room, even Baekhyun, has their eyes closed as they sway lightly along with the notes that resonate in the air. Chanyeol can imagine how this must be the feeling of having Baekhyun's fingers dancing across his skin - and that makes him feel dispirited, knowing that he won't be able to ever feel it.

The piece ends all too soon. Before Chanyeol realizes it, it's already his turn to display what musical prowess he has in store.

''You can do it, brother dear,'' Changmin encourages him, whistling delightfully as Chanyeol walks to the middle of the room, standing in front of all of them with his violin.

''Don't expect too much from me, Changmin-hyung is just bluffing when he said that I'm a musical genius.''

Nervously, Chanyeol brings the violin up to his chin and places the bow over the strings. He momentarily glances at Baekhyun, who has his pretty brown eyes intently trained on him. Chanyeol looks away quickly, then beings to play.

A sharp, haunting note echoes through the room as Chanyeol starts his piece. It is followed by more notes that together create a dolor melody. As a violinist, he is famous across Mulciber for being adept at giving so much dark emotion to pieces that embody human heartbreak and woe. He takes pride in gliding his bow across the strings the same way he would glide them across the heartstrings of those who stopped to listen to him play, wrenching their hearts with the intangible essence of misery that seem to weave through each note he hits.

Once he is finished, Chanyeol smiles at his audience, a show of mirth that seems quite sardonic when he sees that the Queen is silently weeping while the others are simply gaping at him in awe.

''A prodigy,'' Baekhyun finally announces in the silence. ''I stood no chance at all, how cruel of you.''

''See?'' Changmin speaks up loudly, nudging Baekbeom rowdily. ''My brother won!''

''Well, I guess our fun ends here,'' the King says as he places his arms around the still weeping Queen. ''We'd better call it a night and be off to our rooms.''

''Is Mother okay?'' Chanyeol says, concerned as he hands his violin to a servant in waiting and approaches the Queen who has her face buried in her husband's chest. ''Mother?''

''I'm fine,'' the Queen says in between hiccups. ''You play so well, my son. Off with you and the boys, Changmin and Baekbeom still have business to take care of tomorrow.''

The four boys left the living room, with the two Crown Princes still bickering as they go down a separate hall from their younger siblings.

''They didn't even greet us goodnight,'' Baekhyun pouts as he walks with Chanyeol, since their quarters are nearer to each other. ''My brother should just be honest with me and tell me if he wants to marry Changmin-hyung instead.''

''Don't be salty,'' Chanyeol snickers. ''They're just really close.''

Baekhyun hums as a comforting silence ensues between them. Only the sound of their footsteps against the marble floors could be heard as they walk down the halls, simply basking in each other's presence. The silence is broken when Baekhyun speaks up.

''Are you sad, Chanyeol?''

The younger Mulciber prince casts a side-glance at the starchild and smiles. ''What makes you think so?''

''There was much sadness when you played violin, and it's so beautiful, don't get me wrong,'' Baekhyun says as he massages his neck. ''I don't know, I was just wondering… or maybe the saying that 'a still and silent lake is the deepest' applies to you?''

''I just feel like music can translate my feelings more than words ever could,'' Chanyeol says as he finally comes to a halt when they reach his room. ''Well, this is my room. Goodnight, Baekhyun.''

''Goodnight, Chanyeol.''

The last thing he sees is Baekhyun's radiant smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the summer Chanyeol finds himself growing closer with Baekhyun, since Changmin and Baekbeom have more things to deal with now that there's only a year until the wedding that will unify Mulciber and Lux takes place. Chanyeol feels happy, catching up and learning more about Baekhyun, but at the same time he feels sad and depressed, because the more time he spends with the Lux prince, the more he falls. It's not a nice feeling, being in love with someone who is already bound to be wedded to his brother.

How Chanyeol wishes he were in Changmin's place instead. He knows his brother doesn't like Baekhyun in that way, and the Lux prince doesn't deserve a marriage with only a one-sided love. He can treat Baekhyun better and more sincerely than his brother. But what can he do, when their parents have already decided on this union?

That's why Chanyeol does nothing but sulk with an untreated heart as he watches Baekhyun fondly interact with Changmin from the sidelines, continuing his wishful thinking.

"Hey Chanyeol!"

The younger Mulciber prince is brought back from his trance when Changmin calls him. He raises his eyebrows in acknowledgement and walks over to where he and Baekhyun are when Changmin waves him over.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Baekhyun told me he wanted to go horseback riding,'' Changmin says. ''I can't accompany him since Baekbeom and I still have things to get done.''

Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun, who is pouting behind Changmin as he fiddles with his fingers. It's obvious that he doesn't want to go with anyone but Changmin, and it hurts. Even if his brother tries so hard to give him some alone time with Baekhyun, what's the use when all Baekhyun wants is him?

''Can't you make some time for your own fiancé, hyung?'' Chanyeol sighs. ''You still haven't spent any quality time with him.''

''I know,'' Changmin says. ''But we have all the time in the world after we get married.''

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and shrugs as he turns around, trying to play off the hurt he is feeling with a casual behavior.

''Sure. See me outside, Baekhyun.''

The two meet again at the palace doors just as Chanyeol had said. They both have changed into more comfortable clothing and Baekhyun has his bow and arrows with him.

"Thank you for telling off your brother," Baekhyun says, fingers trailing the curve of his bow. "You didn't have to."

"Well it's true. Why is he giving someone who is his responsibility to me?" he says bitterly.

Baekhyun's eyelashes flutter as he smiles in confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, deciding that he shouldn't be acting like this to Baekhyun. He knows his brother is just trying to help him with Baekhyun and he probably didn't mean anything behind those words, so he should just forget about it.

The Mulciber prince simply waves his hand, gesturing to just ignore what he said and grabs Baekhyun's hand.

"We don't have all day."

Chanyeol leads him to the stables for the horses. Most of the horses in the palace stables are firesteed (buff horses with flames for hair that breathed fire and would only let firecrows mount them) but they had stallions in spare for their guests and other occasions. Chanyeol helps Baekhyun choose a fitting stallion, which isn't really a tedious task because all of the stallions seem to like the Lux prince.

''You know how to do this, right?'' Chanyeol says as he lifts up the saddle and other equipment.

''Yes, I do,'' Baekhyun nods as he takes them from the other prince.

After that, they guide the horses out of the stable and into the field.

''I want to go there,'' Baekhyun points out to the forest. ''I always hunt for bears and boars in Lux. I'd like to try it out in foreign territory.''

''I trust that you take care of yourself. I can't always help you when I'm on my own horse,'' Chanyeol says as he gets on his firesteed that neighed in response to him.

''Don't worry, I am more than capable," Baekhyun says as he pulls himself up with ease.

Pulling the reins lightly, the two princes make their horses walk side by side as they enter the forest, hooves lightly clopping against the soft soil. Chanyeol's eyes are on Baekhyun, watching the Lux prince get absorbed into his own element. He has heard stories over the years that this small and beautiful Lux prince isn't all that he seems. He is a skilled hunter and could shoot a moving bird up the sky with perfect precision. His skill is as lethal as his beauty, and this is a skill Chanyeol would be witnessing today.

"What kinds of wild beasts roam your forests?" Baekhyun asks in a hushed voice, his stardust slowing down as his eyes glow bright and wide, alert.

"Well there's giant, thick-skinned boars, bulls, bears, rabid flying foxes that attack in packs, giant arachnids, aggressive apes…"

Baekhyun seems impressed as his eyes roam overhead. Chanyeol gazes at him, knowing damn well he's an easy prey at this rate if he keeps on staring at the other prince distractedly but in the end, he decides he doesn't care. The Lux prince is a sight to behold when in his element.

Suddenly, Baekhyun lifts his bow, holding it out in Chanyeol's direction. With a swift movement, he nocks an arrow up and sends it flying over Chanyeol's shoulder, brushing against the dark feathers on his wings slightly before finding their mark on something hidden in the greenery.

"What was that?" Chanyeol asks cautiously, his body and wings bursting into azure flames.

Baekhyun simply points out towards the direction he shot his arrow. After a moment, an unearthly squeal resonates from behind the greenery as the leaves start to rustle. Suddenly, out from the greenery shoots out a wounded boar, squealing erratically as it bounds around blindly.

"Baekhyun! Watch out!" Chanyeol exclaims as he maneuvers his horse out of the way. Baekhyun does too, barely avoiding the boar. He quickly nocks up another arrow and shoots at it once again, earning another piercing squeal from it.

"Baekhyun, get out of the way, dammit!" Chanyeol says through gritted teeth, watching Baekhyun bravely make his scared stallion follow the beast as he shoots arrow after arrow at it, each one finding its way into the boar's back.

"I can't shoot at it's head!" Baekhyun yells. "I'm coming closer!"

"It will bump against your stallion!" Chanyeol shouts. "My brother will skin me if you get injured!"

"Save yourself! Just tell him I'm a hardheaded dumbass who's been bored out of my mind, driven out do life-threatening shit because he doesn't give me the time of day!" Baekhyun yells as he tugs harshly at the reigns and guides the stallion closer to the boar.

"Fucking hell, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol exclaims exasperatedly, tugging at his own reins and following after him, the adrenaline in his system making the azure embers in his hair spark wildly.

Baekhyun grips his legs tightly around the torso of the stallion as he gets into position one more time to aim another arrow at the boar. The beast sees his intention and moves sharply to its side.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol exclaims. The Lux prince swiftly pulls the reins to the side, making the stallion panic as it barely swerves away from the boar.

"Shoot at it!" Chanyeol screams in his own panic. Baekhyun makes the stallion run side by side with the boar again. He takes aim then quickly lets the arrow fly. The two princes watch with bated breath as the arrow makes it way through the air, coming towards the boar before it finally finds home right in the middle of the boar's forehead. It squeals, jerking to the side and knocking into Baekhyun and his stallion. Chanyeol quickly reacts, pulling at his reins and hastily jumping off the firesteed to catch Baekhyun as he topples off his fallen stallion. Chanyeol's body falls to the ground with a loud thump that sends dust motes into the air.

"Ah, shit," Chanyeol groans as he tries moving his limbs, finding it hard because Baekhyun's weight is keeping him down. He lifts a hand up and rubs the other prince's back.

"Baekhyun, are you okay?" he asks. He hears the other prince groan as he moves on top of him. Baekhyun pushes himself up with hands on either side of Chanyeol's head and his face only a few centimeters away.

Tension wraps around them like a bubble of air as they stare at each other, electric blue eyes into deep brown ones. Chanyeol lets his lips crack slightly open, releasing a minty huff of hot breath that fans against Baekhyun's face. The Lux prince's eyes drift towards Chanyeol's lips, a sort of longing in them that the other fails to see as his stardust start to quiver and revolve rapidly around him in response to his fast beating heart. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is breathless from this proximity with the Lux prince - he is in his arms, too close, making his veins buzz and the azure embers in his hair spark wilder than ever.

"I-I'm fine…" Baekhyun stammers out. "H-How ab-bout you?"

"I'm alright," Chanyeol whispers back in a low voice, his expressive eyes gazing up at him intensely as his hand runs down the curve of his back, sending all sorts of warm sensations through the Lux prince's body.

Baekhyun feels the fluster overwhelming him, so he hastily scrambles away from Chanyeol and stands up to walk over to the boar, leaving the other prince still dazed and confused about what just happened.

"It's dead," Baekhyun announces with a light tone. It makes Chanyeol frown a little bit, upset that he was the only one bothered by their little moment, and it's because he's the only one with feelings for the other.

"It's my first game from Mulciber."

"Good job, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says as he pushes himself back up to his feet to check on their horses that are standing to the side like they were trained to do instead of abandoning their riders. Baekhyun's acting like nothing has happened, so he might as well do that too, to save them from the awkwardness.

"But we're not doing that again. It was by luck that you managed to survive and not be trampled by such a huge beast," Chanyeol says distastefully.

"Loosen up," Baekhyun laughs as he takes out a roll of rope and begins to work around the boar. "Life itself is a push and pull game between luck and misfortune, after all. There's nothing wrong with a little gamble of risk and danger."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summer is coming to an end, which means there's only days left until Baekhyun has to go back to Lux. These days are hectic for Baekbeom and Changmin, so Baekhyun is with Chanyeol again at the beach. They're sitting on the sand with a picnic set up, munching on sandwiches that the head chef, Kyungsoo, made for them, along with other food and fruits.

"You and Changmin should come by Lux some time," Baekhyun says as he leans back on his elbows. "The last time you went there was a few years ago."

"Changmin goes there often, though," Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun pouts as he tilts his head to the said. "Yes, but how about you?"

"It doesn't matter," Chanyeol shrugs. "I don't want to be a third-wheel."

"It would be fun," Baekhyun says with a lilt in his voice. "You should see the starflies at night. They're much like fireflies, but they're made of stardust and they glow a shimmery gold. When they feed on and pollinate flowers, they make the flowers glow too and it's beautiful."

Chanyeol doesn't respond. It takes him awhile before he asks, "Baekhyun, are you happy?"

The Lux prince looks at him with wonder, stopping himself from putting a strawberry into his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"The marriage. Are you happy to be marrying Changmin soon?"

Baekhyun seems confused at first, but he eventually nods. "Of course I am… I love Changmin."

Chanyeol smiles at him wistfully, reaching out to brush a single strand of blonde hair behind Baekhyun's ear.

"If you truly believe you can find happiness with him, then there is no sense for you to seek company in me. Rely on Changmin and don't look for me anymore."

He leans in to press a tender kiss on Baekhyun's forehead, surprising the latter but he lets him do so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fate works in cruel ways. It doesn't choose its victims – may you be a commoner, a soul tainted with evil, a saint or a royal with authority and power so strong even at the tips of your fingers, you are bound to crash and fall to its will.

Chanyeol's eyes widen as he reads through the dreadful letter, hand tightening over the fragile, thin material, crumpling the edge as he takes in the information with confusion and disbelief.

_We regret to deliver news of the untimely demise of our beloved Crown Prince Changmin. Our entourage had the misfortune of facing the savage Northern Vagabonds who have been reported to be infesting our borders since spring. We had it under control, what with the capable size of the royal guards that have escorted Crown Prince Changmin and Baekbeom for their business trip to a neighboring nation. But alas, we were overwhelmed by the swelling of the numbers at the side of the Northern Vagabonds and even the Crown Princes had to step into the fight. Crown Prince Changmin died a hero, protecting Crown Prince Baekbeom from a rain of arrows spiked with poison. Reinforcements came from a nearby country and we are now shaken, but safe. We shall be back by the dawn of tomorrow._

_\- Royal Adviser Kim Junmyeon_

''This can't be true,'' he utters as he reads the letter for a second time, trying to grasp the reality it wishes to convey.

''I'm sorry sire,'' Jongin mumbles from the side, eyes watering with tears.

Chanyeol breaks out into tears. ''No, this cannot be… This is false!'' He suddenly bursts into a supernova of blue fire, causing the damned letter to burn into ashes along with everything flammable inside the room. Jongin covers himself with his wings, barely escaping the wrath of Chanyeol's power, magnified by his pain.

No, Chanyeol did not want to believe this is true. The letter was probably sent by some sick bastard playing as an impostor for Junmyeon for a twisted game. He did not want to believe the news, even though he knows deep inside that the palace wouldn't allow a fraudulent letter to reach him. He absolutely refuses to believe that his older brother was dead, and the tragedy of it all makes him fall to his knees and succumb to his tears, Jongin coming up to him and hugging him for comfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_''I'm really sorry I couldn't do anything about our engagement. I know you love Baekhyun, and honestly? I think the two of you would be better off together. He'd be happier with you. I don't think I can give him the kind of love he expects from me and that's what I'm also sorry about.''_

Those were his brother's last words to him. Nothing in his words could hint about the upcoming tragedy that would befall him. His death came as a total surprise to Chanyeol and his parents, making it all the more difficult to accept.

Everything still feels surreal, and reality only comes to slap him right across the face when Chanyeol finally sees Changmin, dressed in the grandest robes that he has ever seen, caged inside a glass coffin. His face looks so peaceful, as if he were only sleeping and any minute now he'll wake up and tease Chanyeol again like he always does...

But no, that's not it.

He's gone.

''My son!'' the Queen wails as she holds on to the King, tears of hurt and shattered motherly love rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall. Chanyeol bites his lips as tears too threaten to spill out of his eyes. Unbelievable. He has spent the last few days crying, he didn't think there would be any more tears left to shed now.

The atmosphere inside the hall is too grave and suffocating, so Chanyeol opts to leave for a moment and take a stroll down the seashore to take a breather and to clear his mind.

As Chanyeol makes his way out of the palace and to the beach, he sees a figure in the distance sitting still on the sand. Curious as to who it is, he takes his sandals off and walks towards the person.

Once he is just a few meters away, Chanyeol finally recognizes the person as Baekhyun. He looks strangely calm, his stardust revolving around him in a relaxed manner. He hesitates, not knowing if it would be a good idea to approach someone who's probably more sorrowful than he is.

''Is that you, Chanyeol?''

The younger Mulciber prince flinches when Baekhyun calls out to him without turning around, his voice soft but ragged and scratchy.

''Uh… Yes…'' Chanyeol says. ''Hi…''

''Do you want to sit with me?''

''Yes, sure.''

Chanyeol sits down on the sand next to Baekhyun. For the first few minutes, only the sound of the waves and whistle of the winds can be heard in the little world that they have made. There's nothing but serenity and peace, and Chanyeol momentarily forgets the void in his heart.

It's only until Baekhyun suddenly breaks out into a ballad that spoke about death and love, intermingled with his tears and the pain in his voice, that Chanyeol is thrusted back to his own grief too.

 _''There is no telling when we'll meet again, but for now I hope you know how much I love you…''_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two months have passed since Changmin's funeral. The royal family is still mourning, especially Chanyeol, who has taken to dressing himself in all black and never adorning his handsome face with a single smile while he drowns himself in grief and sorrow at the loss of his older brother. Jongin tried his best to coax the prince out of hiding, to no avail.

A council meeting takes places a few weeks later, one that Chanyeol had no desire to attend because he already had an inkling of what it would be about.

"Chanyeol needs to step up as the new Crown Prince and take over the responsibilities and the duties his late brother has left behind," says Junmyeon, who seems reluctant. "It's a terribly bad time, but Mulciber needs to reorganize its system, especially in these times of tension."

"We understand, Junmyeon," the Mulciber King says. "It's bound to happen. Chanyeol is ready."

But the fact is that Chanyeol is not. He is not fit to be a Crown Prince. He lacks the brilliance, the self-esteem, the confidence, the authority - he lacks in so many aspects that him taking over would be equivalent to the kingdom crumbling down.

Really though, does he even have a choice? No matter what he thinks, Chanyeol will have to take over if that's what his parents and the council decide.

"When will the coronation be?" Chanyeol asks, making all heads turn to his direction. It was the first time they've heard him speak in months.

"As soon as possible, sire," Junmyeon says. "In a few weeks, at most."

"Alright," Chanyeol says as he stands up. "Whatever duties or responsibilities I have to deal with, please direct it to Jongin so he cou-"

"No. Stay, son," the Queen says, grasping his hand. "We shall talk about another matter, between you and us." She turns to the other council members. ''You are all dismissed.''

After all of the council members have left the room, the royal family is left to themselves. A silence ensues for a few seconds but is soon broken by the King.

''The Lux royal family wishes for the union to push through.''

Chanyeol looks up, an eyebrow raised dubiously. ''The union is through the marriage of Baekhyun and Changmin, right? But Changmin's dead. How are they going to make it push through?''

His parents seem hesitant as they exchange glances with each other. The Queen nods her head at her husband and then tells their son, ''You will replace Changmin as the new Crown Prince. You will replace him in his responsibilities, duties, and as the new fiancé for the youngest prince of Lux.''

The Mulciber Prince remains silent as he looks at his parents with a calculating gaze.

''He won't agree to this,'' he says.

''He will,'' the King says. ''His parents will make sure of it.''

''He loves Changmin,'' Chanyeol utters as he runs his fingers through his white hair that is starting to spark with azure embers. ''This marriage won't work.''

''It will,'' the King repeats firmly. ''It has to. This is for the safety of both Mulciber and Lux in war force and economy. If he truly loves Changmin, he will not let what happened to him occur again.''

"And besides, the elders prophesied that you would marry a starchild too," the Queen says softly with a reassuring smile. "The stars have given you their blessing. You would be a perfect husband for Baekhyun."

All Chanyeol could do is agree. He doesn't have a choice anyway. As a royal, he is never free to do what he wants or to decide for what he thinks is best for him. He loves Baekhyun and would happily let the Lux prince do what he wants in life instead of being engaged to him if he could, but their duty to their respective nations is much more of priority than their happiness. It has always been that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Chanyeol had predicted, the decision to have his engagement continued despite Changmin's death did not bode well with Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun."

He avoids looking into his brother's eyes, anger boiling inside of him as he crosses his arms over his chest and stares resolutely out the palace window, his stardust quivering and revolving around him in a mad and aggressive frenzy.

"It's for the best."

The younger prince snaps his head towards the older, the stardust surrounding him and the golden markings across his face and skin blazing bright in response to the heightening of his emotions.

"For the best?" Baekhyun snarls. "Exploiting me, your own brother and our parents' son, to a royal like I'm some kind of object on display for people to see and seek pleasure in, in exchange for power and money without my consent, is for the best? You are all no different from the savages that plague our borders!"

"You're talking like Prince Chanyeol's some kind of stranger to you!" Baekbeom roars, his own eyes, markings, and stardust blazing even brighter than Baekhyun's as he lets his temper loose. "You're luckier than the rest of us! We were all wedded to strangers, not knowing the kind of person we would share the throne and our whole life with! While here you are, complaining about being wed when you already know this person is not someone who would murder you in your sleep!"

"But I don't love him!" Baekhyun shouts back, prideful and standing strong with his position.

Baekbeom stares at him, eyes wide before his body jolts forward and he breaks out into a mocking cackle that has the younger clenching his fists.

"Love, you say? What kind of reality do you live in, Baekhyun? We, as royals, were born to serve the people, not to play around with something as trivial and pathetic as romantic _love_. You've become a lunatic for believing that fairytales are real."

The younger prince purses his lips, his stardust starting to quake and shiver.

"I loved Prince Changmin…" Baekhyun says, his voice tiny and weak as he tries to suppress his emotions. "I really thought he was the one for me even if I met him through an arranged marriage. I was led to believe that I'd spend my happily ever after with him until Fate decided to be a bitch and take him away from me too early. Now only months later, you cruel people are forcing me to wed to his brother, not even over my grief, as if feelings are simply disposable…"

Baekbeom softens as he finally sees his brother's true condition - a man shattered by the loss of a someone he held dear to his heart. He hesitantly reaches out. When Baekhyun doesn't react, he slowly wraps his arms around his brother.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Baekbeom sighs as he caresses the younger's blonde hair, pulling him closer against his chest. "I didn't mean what I said… It's just that things that happen in life aren't meant to be convenient for you. There will always be circumstances that will make you uncomfortable and will test you, and that will make you sturdy and strong like the millennial trees that guard the borders of our kingdom."

The Crown Prince pushes his brother away, patting his head like he always used to when they were young. "You see, Baekhyun, we starchildren didn't become a great race in just a snap of a finger. We went through a lot. We're the children of the fallen stars, the ones who gave up on living amongst the celestial bodies. From their remains our ancestors were formed. We faced death and war before we rose to where we are today. So," Baekbeom caresses his cheek as he smiles at him gently. "Suffer today, strive on, stay strong, and become great, Prince Baekhyun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As if the agreement between the royal families to continue with the engagement isn't cruel enough, they decide that the wedding of the new couple will take place on the original date. Preparations that were halted have now continued, and there are less than five months until the ceremony.

"Prince Baekhyun has arrived this morning, sire," Jongin notifies him when he gets back from a meeting with the city mayors. "He's resting in his room."

"I almost forgot that he's arriving today," Chanyeol chuckles tiredly as he throws his coat over his chair and plops down with a sigh, bringing his boots up. "Anyway, he wouldn't want to see me anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"I'll never replace Changmin," Chanyeol laughs bitterly.

"Well he doesn't have a choice," Jongin says matter-of-factly. "So anyway, this weekend the two of you shall have your rings and your wedding clothes measured. The formal announcement of your union will happen after the marriage. After that, well, there's nothing much unless you want to take part in preparing the wedding."

"The wedding will be quick and private anyway, there's no use making it elaborate and grand. Just focus on the wedding reception."

"Sire," Jongin says, looking uncertain as his wings flutter. "Don't you think you're being… kind of bitter?"

Chanyeol throws his head back over the back rest and smiles as he closes his eyes. "Is it obvious?"

"It is."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to feel about this situation," Chanyeol straightens up and leans his head against the palm of his hand as he props his elbows up the arm rest. "What would you feel if you were going to be marrying the man you love as the replacement for his dead love, and he's probably bitter about it?"

"Well, I would take this as a chance to make him fall for me."

Chanyeol stares at Jongin, thoughts rolling through his brain like the waves of the sea behind the palace. It's not like he's never thought of it, but it just doesn't feel right. It feels like he's betraying his brother, even though Changmin didn't love Baekhyun that way.

"It feels wrong," Chanyeol finally says.

Jongin raises an eyebrow. "Wrong? In what way? For your marriage to actually work and not just be a business merger? Or perhaps you think it's disrespectful for Changmin?"

Chanyeol sighs. "That, and the fact that Baekhyun won't ever love me."

"Heavens, sire!" Jongin exclaim exasperatedly. "Your brother blatantly pushed Baekhyun to you whenever he could! He didn't even spend much time with him in the hopes of Baekhyun losing his feelings for him!"

"He's been in love with Changmin for years, how could he possibly lose those feelings?"

Jongin rolls his eyes. "You underestimate your charms too much, Prince Chanyeol."

A frantic knocking suddenly resonates from the door, catching the attention of the two men. Jongin gives Chanyeol a questioning gaze before walking over to the door. Upon opening it, he sees an exhausted looking Junmyeon, panting while crouched over with his hands on his knees.

''Adviser Junmyeon! What happened?'' Jongin exclaims.

''It's Prince Baekhyun!'' Kim Junmyeon answers breathlessly, patting his handkerchief over his forehead.

Chanyeol perks up. ''Baekhyun? What happened to him?''

''See, he hadn't left his room for lunch. The servants were worried so I sent some of them to call for him. They didn't hear a response from inside his room. After an hour, we decided to unlock the room because I had a feeling. True enough, he wasn't there.''

Chanyeol sighs as he stands up to his feet. ''Send guards to check the whole palace, the beach and the gardens. Search for him far and wide. We can't let him walk around all alone, especially during these times of conflict.''

The palace is filled to the brim with busy organizers and their staff, rustling and buzzing around in order to make the wedding successful. Yet amongst them are palace guards and servants dead set on finding one of the grooms. Outside, the skies are filled with more guards circulating the air to search for the Lux prince from above.

"Are you sure he's not here, Soo?" Jongin asks tiredly. It's been three hours and they still haven't found him.

"Yes, I am," Kyungsoo, the head cook, sighs. "I… I would tell you if I knew where he is, but I genuinely don't know. ''

Chanyeol massages his face, leaning against the kitchen counter, stressed and concerned to the bone.

Where could Baekhyun be?

"Don't you have any idea where he would go, Prince Chanyeol?" Junmyeon asks, trailing behind the prince with Jongin as they walk down the seashore.

"I only have the gardens and the beach in mind," Chanyeol says. "If he's not there, he might be out in town."

"Should I send some guards to search for him there?" Junmyeon asks.

"Yes, since there is still no-"

A firecrow suddenly descends from the sky and lands right in front of the prince. He crouches over, panting for a minute before straightening up to say, "We have found him. He is in the forests. He seems to be hunting."

Junmyeon and Jongin both synchronically sigh in relief, rubbing their chests as they glance at each other. Chanyeol nods, sparing a small smile, finding himself quite stupid for not thinking that Baekhyun might be there when they literally went hunting there before and had even shared a moment that he has been daydreaming about for months.

"Thank you, you have done a good job," Chanyeol says. He turns to Junmyeon. "Please tell the guards to cease the search now. We have found Baekhyun."

"What do we do then?" Jongin asks.

"Let him do whatever he wants. I'll talk to him once he comes back."

It isn't until after dinner that Baekhyun finally returns. After a long day of hunting, he arrives at the palace with his game of rabbits and a deer, leaving them with Kyungsoo in the kitchen before making his way to his room. The palace is silent, the guards seemingly ignoring him as he walks through the corridors. He's dead tired, just realizing that hunting after a long travel isn't such a good idea.

"Sire! Sire!"

The silence is shattered by the crazed adviser, Jongin, rushing towards him from ahead.

"Oh, Jongin," Baekhyun coolly greets as the adviser approaches him, a nervous expression on his face.

"Prince Baekhyun," Jongin says with a shaking tone. "Prince Chanyeol is _really_ angry with you. I suggest you head to him to apologize before he finds you first. He's really scary when he's mad and I'm just-"

"I couldn't care any less, Jongin," Baekhyun says. "He can go ballistic on me for all I care. " He brushes the adviser off and continues walking. Jongin doesn't run after him, which means it's probably no big deal. Who is Chanyeol to reprimand him, anyway? And what will he do? Punish him like he does to the peasants who go against the laws of the kingdom?

Finally, Baekhyun reaches his room, where he can be safe all to himself. Just as he reaches for the doorknob a large hand shoots out, grasping his wrist and turning him around. A gasp escapes his lips as he is pushed against the wall.

"That hurts," Baekhyun groans, glaring up at the other prince.

"You," Chanyeol says in a hard tone. His eyes are intense, and Baekhyun finds himself getting lost in their electric depths.

"Where. Have. You. Been?"

Baekhyun tries to muster up all the composure he has and flicks Chanyeol's hand away from his wrist. He narrows his eyes at him and says, "You. Don't. Care." Baekhyun places his hands on Chanyeol's chest and pushes him away, but the taller prince yanks him back against the wall and cages him, arms on either side of the smaller man's body.

"Listen here," Chanyeol says in a dangerously low tone, bringing his face closer to Baekhyun. "I understand why you're acting this way. You're bitter about Changmin, aren't you?"

Baekhyun looks away. "I'm not."

"Yeah, keep telling me that. You're bitter because you can't play out the fairytale fantasy you wanted with Changmin, that's why you're being a bitch now."

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a cold, seething stare. Despite the prick in his heart, he continues. "You can be as stupid as you want, but I'm drawing the line here because you don't seem to understand that your impulsive behavior could lead to our kingdoms going to war. If you die in Mulciber it will ignite wrath from Lux and trust me, your nation will crumble under our fist. All I ask, for the sake of both our kingdoms, is for you to not act recklessly and to take people with you so that the worst case scenario never happens."

"It's none of your business what I do!" Baekhyun shrieks in a weak attempt to go against the other, his stardust glowing brightly.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Chanyeol asks harshly, the azure embers flaring up in his quiet anger. "Don't be childish. You're my fiancé now and you're under my care. I'm responsible for whatever happens to you and everything that happens to you is my goddamn business!"

Baekhyun clicks his tongue as he pushes Chanyeol away again, and this time the Mulciber prince lets him.

"Whatever, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mutters distastefully before entering his room and slamming the door in Chanyeol's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prince Baekhyun's been hanging out with Kyungsoo in the kitchen," Jongin says, watching the Mulciber prince sketch aggressively on one of the journals he keeps for the purpose of channeling his frustrations and daydreams. He is currently sketching Baekhyun again, just like every other page that he has sketched in all of his journals.

"That's nice. I trust that Kyungsoo's feeding him. He hasn't been joining us for meals since he arrived," Chanyeol nonchalantly answers as he starts drawing Baekhyun's eyes. Those pretty eyes that had stared at him in anger a few nights ago, haunting him day and night.

"It hasn't even been a week since he arrived in Mulciber as your fiancé, yet you're both in bad blood already," Jongin sighs. "Prince Baekhyun… He's not emotionally stable, you know? It's all on you to make things better between the both of you."

"I don't know," Chanyeol sighs heavily. "I really don't know, Jongin."

"Look, the fitting for your rings and wedding clothes is today," Jongin reasons. "Why don't you use that as the chance to fix things up between the two of you?"

"I doubt he's even going," Chanyeol pouts. "He'll probably wait until I'm done before he enters."

"I'll try asking Soo," Jongin says. "Baekhyun likes him a lot and he might listen if he hears it from Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol lays back on his bed, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Thanks, even though I highly doubt it'll actually work."

Jongin chuckles as he reaches out to pat the prince's thigh covered by the sheets. "Why don't you go prep? There's less than an hour until the fitting."

Chanyeol nods and immediately pushes himself up to proceed to the bathroom. Jongin leaves the room, rushing towards the kitchen where he hopes Baekhyun isn't around.

The Mulciber prince thinks about what he should say to Baekhyun as he showers. Obviously he has to apologize for being so harsh to him, while still emphasizing his point in a more gentle manner. But then what? He really has no idea.

After a refreshing shower, Chanyeol stands in front of the full-length mirror, slipping into a simple black shirt and black slacks. He takes his Prince's crown, the obsidian standing out against his white hair. He sighs to himself, thinking about how he won't be able to wear this anymore when the Crown Prince's crown is passed down to him on the day of the coronation.

Chanyeol makes his way down the corridor to the room chosen to serve the purpose of the fitting. He takes his time, making longer turns rather than directly walking to the room, greeting his servants and the guards as they buzz around with their work. He stops at the garden, picking out a roselit, dulling its blaze before inserting it into his back pocket.

"Prince Chanyeol! I'm glad that you could finally join us!" one of the two men, who are the jeweller in-charge of their rings and the tailor for their wedding suits, greets him as he enters the room. Chanyeol doesn't give them much of his attention, because his eyes land on Baekhyun, sitting on one of the chairs, obviously uncomfortable.

_What would I do without Jongin?_

"I guess we should start, now that the couple is here," the tailor announces.

They begin with the rings, which doesn't take long. The jeweller tries asking the princes how they'd like their rings to look and they awkwardly glance at each other.

"Umm, surprise us, I guess?" Baekhyun responds as he fiddles with his thumbs.

"You really don't want anything?" the jeweller probes, eyebrows arching. "Some sort of theme…?"

"Maybe… rings that remind us of each other?" Chanyeol speaks up. "Like, something that could remind me of Baekhyun with my ring and something that could remind Baekhyun of me with his?"

"That's a lovely idea, Prince Chanyeol," the jeweller says, hastily jotting something down in his notebook. After finishing, he closes his notebook and clasps his hands together.

"And now, for the wedding suits."

While the tailor takes their measurements, Chanyeol once again starts going through what he needs to say to Baekhyun after all this. He needs to apologize, emphasize his point in a more calm manner… then maybe talk about something that bothers him? Or plead for him to just cooperate with him? Chanyeol still doesn't know.

The fitting happens too fast, and Chanyeol then finds himself in the hallway with Baekhyun. He faces him, nervous and unsure of where to begin.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol manages to utter. The other prince lifts his head up, peeking from underneath his lashes timidly.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun blurts out.

Chanyeol blinks. Baekhyun is… _apologizing?_

This isn't how it happened in his head.

"W-What?" Chanyeol stammers.

"I was angry because my parents and brother didn't consult me about our engagement," Baekhyun says, lips jutting out cutely as he tugs at the sleeves of his shirt. "It feels too rushed, especially when I still can't even fully accept that Changmin is gone…" His eyes start to water, so he reaches up to lightly press his finger to his eyes to rid them of the forming tears. ''I'm sorry for taking it all out on you and for causing you trouble when I literally just got here. From now on, I'll try to be more civil and respectful with you since all you've been doing is taking my interests into consideration and prioritizing my safety. I was being dumb and I sincerely apologize." He then dips down, arms straight to his sides in an apologetic manner.

Chanyeol softly chuckles as he reaches out to ruffle Baekhyun's hair. "You know, I didn't expect you to be saying this. I've been rehearsing how I should apologize to you in my head for an hour, yet here you are - you just took the words out of my mouth and worded it better than I would have been able to do."

Baekhyun straightens up and laughs nervously. "So do I take that as you accepting my apology?"

"Alright," Chanyeol smiles for the first time in months, a beautiful sight that causes Baekhyun to stare. "We're friends now."

"Yes we are…" Baekhyun trails off, still dazed by the other prince's smile.

"Here is my sign of peace," Chanyeol reaches into his pocket and takes out the roselit, bowing regally as he hands it over to Baekhyun. "For you, my prince."

Baekhyun feels his ears reddening as he takes the flower, noticing how the fire seems to only tickle his bare skin with a warm sensation instead of roasting him at his touch.

"Thank you," Baekhyun mutters shyly.

"You are always welcome."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The prince reaches out, placing a bouquet of flowers in front of one particular tomb within the royal family's mausoleum. He then steps back, clearing his throat awkwardly as he clasps his hands together and bows his head solemnly.

"Hello, hyung," he greets with a strained voice. "I'm sorry it took me months to visit you. I haven't been in my very best condition."

Chanyeol sniffs, his nose feeling kind of runny from the cool air in the mausoleum. He roams his eyes around the walls that were painted with murals of his family's history, trying to find the words he wanted to say since he visited out of the blue and didn't prepare what he wanted to tell his brother.

"You know," he says. "I didn't really expect I would find myself in the situation I'm currently in. I still can't grasp the fact that I'm going to be made Crown Prince in a few days, or that I am Baekhyun's new fiancé."

Chanyeol chuckles lightheartedly. "Speaking of Baekhyun, he still loves you."

He dips his head down and massages his neck. "We actually kind of fought for a few days, but he apologized to me. We're civil now and that's all that matters…"

The prince stares at his brother's tombstone, engulfed by silence, as if he was trying to strain his ears to hear a response from the other side.

"Okay, I lied. I'm still madly in love with Baekhyun and I'm hoping that he might return my feelings."

Chanyeol sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I know, I should do something about it. Woo him, probably. But I don't know. It feels wrong, on so many levels. He was your fiancé first and I just… hyung, it's awkward and weird!''

He rubs his arms and kicks at the dust beneath his feet as he purses his lips together. "Do you think Baekhyun will love me if I exert effort? Will he be able to love someone like me? I mean, I'm light-years away from being like you, his ideal man. You're brilliant, capable, efficient, kingly… meanwhile, I'm just here with the pretty hair and the pretty fire."

Chanyeol smiles apologetically. "I can imagine you telling me to have a bit more faith in myself and to stop being so pessimistic. I'm sorry, I can't help it. I think it's programmed into me." He absentmindedly picks at the black feathers on his wings.

"Well, maybe I'll know what to do once I cross the bridge. Thanks for listening to my ramblings, hyung. I'm sorry I only brought you flowers. Next time I'll bring food."

After offering the appropriate prayers, Chanyeol bids his hyung farewell and makes his way back to the palace. He hasn't eaten breakfast yet, so when he arrives he heads straight to the dining hall. There, he sees the King and Queen having a lovely talk over breakfast.

"Oh, son," the King greets him when he notices Chanyeol's giant figure looming in the doorway. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"I haven't, so if you'll excuse me, I'll have to break your couple quality time," Chanyeol answers as he takes a seat to the left of the King.

"Where did you go this early?" the Queen asks. The servants come rolling in with trays filled with more food for the newly-arrived prince.

"I visited Changmin," Chanyeol says casually. "Told him about my woes, sorrows, and all that jazz."

"Let your brother live his afterlife freely without worrying about us," the King jokingly reprimands as he points a cupcake at his son. "You can talk to us, Adviser Junmyeon, and Adviser Jongin for those."

"There are things I'd rather let the dead hear," Chanyeol chuckles. "But yes, thank you for letting me know."

"Umm, excuse me?"

Chanyeol quickly turns his head towards the familiar voice. Standing timidly at the doorway is Baekhyun, looking uncertain whether he should join them or not.

"Oh, Prince Baekhyun!" the King greets him. "Are you finally joining us for a meal?"

"If I may?" Baekhyun asks, scratching at his temple.

"Of course, of course," the Queen says delightfully as she smiles brightly at the small prince. "Join us! You can sit next to Chanyeol."

Baekhyun makes his way into the room. Chanyeol watches him closely as he sashays towards him then occupies the seat next to him.

"W-What would you like to eat?" Chanyeol asks, his hair bursting out into sparks of azure embers. The Queen glances at the King in amusement at their son's fluster.

"Just anything, I'm okay with anything," Baekhyun answers, tilting his head to the side with a smile that sends even more azure embers sparking.

Chanyeol nods and holds a hand up to the servants who immediately walk over to him to listen to his orders.

"I heard you had a fight a few days ago," the Queen begins.

Chanyeol snaps his head to her and gives her a look. "Mother, please…"

"Ah, we just had a slight misunderstanding," Baekhyun says lightheartedly as he waves a hand. "We are okay now, Your Highness."

"I'm glad," the Queen sighs dramatically. "I'm sorry about my son. He's not really adept at dealing with people. He's been homebound ever since he was a child, and quite introverted. He's only ever been close to his brother. But nevertheless, I hope he's treating you well."

"He is," Baekhyun says with a little smile that has Chanyeol's heart jumping. "I could never ask for a better fiancé."

After the meal, Baekhyun finds himself roaming the palace once more, looking for something to do since Chanyeol had to attend to royal business. Nothing really catches his attention, so he decides to go to the kitchen to pester the head cook again.

"Umm, hello," Baekhyun greets a servant who passes him by. He looks at him with revere, wings flapping as he then bows down.

"What can I do for you, Prince Baekhyun?" he says.

"I'm looking for Kyungsoo. Is he still inside?"

The servant scratches his head. "Uh… I think he is? He didn't leave through the front door so I guess he is still inside."

"Okay, thank you!"

Baekhyun continues through the kitchen door, but what he sees inside the kitchen makes him regret deciding to visit Kyungsoo.

"I'm sorry!" he shrieks, scandalized, as he covers his eyes from the scene of Jongin making out with Kyungsoo, draped over the kitchen counter, his fingers weaved through his hair. Upon hearing the prince's startled cry, Kyungsoo quickly breaks away from the adviser, pushing him away so harshly that he hits the table behind them.

"Prince Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo exclaims, startled, wiping his mouth and fixing his appearance. "I'm sorry you had to see- sire?"

The prince rushes down the hallway, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the image from his mind. He seriously shouldn't have witnessed that. He didn't even know Kyungsoo was involved with that adviser.

Baekhyun composes himself, forgetting about Kyungsoo and his little affair with Jongin, and decides to look around the palace grounds instead, hoping to avoid the other servants in case they have their own affairs too.

As he walks on, Baekhyun manages to discover the stables. Since he wants to occupy himself with something to do, Baekhyun decides to make friends with the horses.

Stallions are known to be picky about the people they interact with, but equestrian animals always seem to like Baekhyun, so he easily makes friends with them.

As he walks down the aisle to give his attention to his new-found equine friends, Baekhyun's eyes catch a movement from the other side of the stable. There he sees the firesteeds, in all of their fiery glory.

Like a moth drawn to the flame, Baekhyun walks towards the stables for the firesteeds, jaw slightly ajar in awe. That time he had been with Chanyeol hunting, he hadn't been able to realize how truly breathtaking the firesteeds are.

Baekhyun stops in front of one firesteed that he recognizes as the one Chanyeol rode. It's extremely tall, a bit more than a head taller than him. Its mane seems to flare a bit more than the others, and it's hard to take his eyes off it.

"Hello," Baekhyun whispers. He reaches up, a gold coating slowly covering up his hand. "Can I touch you?"

The firesteed suddenly bounds back, neighing loudly as fire and smoke shoot out from his nose. Baekhyun steps back in alarm, lifting his arm up to protect himself from the flames. A cry leaves his lips when he feels the fire burning through his robe sleeve, scalding his skin.

With tears in his eyes from the pain and stardust quivering with his emotions, Baekhyun runs out of the stable and rushes to the palace. His eyes are brimmed with tears, blurring his vision. As he runs down one particular hallway he bumps into Chanyeol, who had just finished his work for the day.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol says as he steadies the other prince. "Are you-" His eyes widen when he sees the ugly wound on his arm. Frantically, he grabs his hand and takes a closer look at the wound.

"What happened to you?!"

Baekhyun weakly mutters, "Y-Your firesteed…"

"You tried approaching Moz?!" Chanyeol yells in distress. "Baekhyun, firesteeds don't trust creatures who aren't fire beings. Especially Moz!"

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun purses his lips, reaches out to grasp the front of the prince's robes. "Please… It hurts so bad…"

The Mulciber prince breathes out heavily as he places his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders and guides him to the medication wing of the palace.

"Dr. Yixing? Are you here?" Chanyeol calls out, slowly opening the door. No one answers, so he reaches to turn on the lights, pulling Baekhyun in and sitting him down on the bed.

"Hold it out like that and breathe, okay?"

Baekhyun nods, which earns him a gentle caress on the cheek. Chanyeol walks over to one of the shelves, pulls out a box and takes out a bottle of clear liquid, cotton and bandages. He then takes them with him and places them on the bed as he kneels in front of Baekhyun.

"This is going to sting a little bit," Chanyeol warns as he lightly pours a bit of the liquid on the cotton. Baekhyun closes his eyes when the Mulciber prince starts dabbing the cotton over his wound, cleaning the blood and cleansing it from bacteria at the same time. Baekhyun bites his lip because damn, it stings so much that tears start to flow down his cheeks. Chanyeol looks up to check up on him, making gentle shushing sounds whenever Baekhyun lets out pained hisses.

"Okay, you're done," Chanyeol says, lightly patting Baekhyun's bandaged arm. "Hurts?"

"Kind of," Baekhyun sniffs.

Chanyeol softly smiles at him before leaning down to affectionately kiss the area.

"Better?"

Baekhyun nods, flustered as he looks away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
''I'm nervous.''

It's the day of the coronation. As the youngest prince, Chanyeol didn't have to be the main attraction of big events – except for his birthdays, which weren't even that extravagant – so this is his first time receiving so much attention. His hands, forehead, and literally everywhere are sweating droplets just from thinking about all the people gazing up at him on the balcony throughout the coronation. A servant has to wipe off the sweat while they help him into one of the most resplendent robes in his wardrobe. His hair is not just sparking – it's ablaze with azure flames from the intensity of his nerves.

''Heavens, Your Highness!'' Jongin cries out when he gets slapped across his front by Chanyeol's frantic wings, earning him some black feathers into his mouth. ''Calm down! You're being difficult, acting so anxious like this.''

''I'm sorry,'' Chanyeol says with a shaky voice as he pulls at his fingers. ''I'm scared – no, scratch that – I'm _terrified_ out of my wits, Jongin!'' He makes a scrunched up face as he brings his hand to his stomach. "I feel like vomitting as well."

''Do you want anything? I'll send someone to get you food, and medicine to keep it all in your stomach.''

''You'll give me or do anything I want you to?''

Jongin nods.

''Then I want you to replace me as the Crown Prince.''

Jongin gapes at the prince, mouth slacked, before stomping his feet. ''Sire! You can't joke like that!''

''Jongin, I'm not kidding! I'm serious!'' Chanyeol says, a desperate look across his handsome face, framed by his frantic fire. ''You're better off as a prince than me. I'll talk to mother and father about it-''

''Talk about what, Chanyeol?'' says the Queen as she saunters into the room in all of her regal glory, also dressed in her best, flowing robes.

''Your Highness!'' Jongin exclaims as he bows down, followed by every other servant helping with Chanyeol's preparations. ''We were just talking about Prince Chanyeol's notion of wanting someone like me to be the Crown Prince instead-'' Chanyeol grapples Jongin, placing a hand over his mouth as he glares at him in a threatening manner.

''Son, I know you are extremely nervous about the duties and responsibilities that come with being the Crown Prince but really, don't burden Adviser Jongin like this,'' the Queen laughs as she walks over to her son and pulls him in for a comforting hug. Chanyeol lets out a sigh, melting into his mother's warm embrace. He dips down to place his head on her shoulder even though it kind of hurts his neck.

''Your father and I believe you're going to be a great Crown Prince, and eventually, the King of Mulciber,'' she says as she runs her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him, but the mention of being King has him blazing once more in fright.

''Why are you being like this?" the Queen chides at her son's anxiety. ''You don't have to be scared of anything. The people who are taking part in the ceremony have great confidence in you being the new Crown Prince, and those in the audience are your constituents who look up to you, so why are you-''

''I'm scared of screwing up and not meeting your expectations,'' Chanyeol utters with a pout.

''You won't, I'm sure of it,'' the Queen reassures him as she leans away to tiptoe, pulls him down by the neck and places a tender kiss on his forehead. "Now if you're done, proceed to the top hall."

The Queen's pep talk slightly eased Chanyeol's nerves. He still feels all jittery and antsy, but it's somehow more bearable than it had been. As he stands in front of the door that leads to the balcony, his father's voice booming throughout space, magnified by magic, Chanyeol feels the nerves start to get to him again.

"Can you get me something to drink, Jongin?" Chanyeol says. "Some wine will do."

"I'll get a bottle from the cellar but don't drink too much," Jongin says as he turns on his heels and disappears down the hall.

Chanyeol sighs to himself, closing his eyes and trying hard to steady his heartbeat because he feels so pathetic like this.

From behind him, Chanyeol hears the sound of soft footsteps. When he opens his eyes, he sees a hand reaching out to him with a plump, juicy strawberry.

"Want?" It's Baekhyun, holding a basket filled with fruit as he munches on some too, his cheeks puffed to accommodate the fruit in his mouth. He's dressed for the event as well, in a flowing robe of white and gold that makes him look so majestic and pure, with a dangling earring hanging from one ear that honestly looks so good on him.

Chanyeol nods, opening his mouth. Baekhyun gingerly puts the fruit in his mouth, pulling away when the Mulciber prince bites into the fruit.

"Thank you," he mumbles, words muffled.

"Nervous?" Baekhyun asks.

"Very."

"You shouldn't be," Baekhyun smiles. "All these people respect you as a royal and as a future heir to the throne."

"That's what they've been telling me," Chanyeol sighs. "I'm just afraid I might embarass myself."

"Just imagine that you're talking to a sea of nothingness," Baekhyun says. "Stare out into space, don't acknowledge anyone else's presence. You'll be less nervous."

Chanyeol nods, taking note of what Baekhyun was telling me since he seems to be knowledgeable about public speaking. Now he realizes why he should have taken those classes rather than drop them.

"Your Highnesses," Jongin comes back with servants behind him holding a bottle of wine and glasses. "Excuse me, but here's the wine."

"Would you like some, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks as a servant pours him wine and hands it to him.

"Don't drink too much," Baekhyun chides him, watching the other prince's Adam's apple bob as he drinks up the contents of the glass. He then lets out a breath with relish.

"A bit of buzz in my system always helps me," Chanyeol explains. "I won't drink too much."

"And now, I bring forth my son, accompanied by a valuable guest from Lux," comes the King's voice.

"That's your cue, Your Highnesses!" Jongin says, taking the wine out of Chanyeol's hand, gently pushing the two towards the doors that were gradually opening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The coronation went well without any hiccups or problems. Right afterwards is a feast, both within the palace and in every single city all across the kingdom in celebration of the new Crown Prince, attended by both high ranking and common class citizens.

Chanyeol was with Baekhyun at first, greeting the guests together, but they got separated and Chanyeol finds himself in the midst of overzealous and excited nobles, both men and women alike. He's uncomfortable with being the center of attention, and he had intended to keep Baekhyun at his side throughout the event. It takes him quite a while before his mind drifts away from worrying about Baekhyun and he starts warming up to them.

"So, Prince Chanyeol," a noblewoman named Yuha from a very influential family of merchants places a hand on his arm as she twirls her wine glass. She smiles suggestively at him as she says, "Have you looked into marriage yet? You're just a year younger than your older brother, so you're prepared for it. Does the palace already have a list of candidates for your hand?"

Chanyeol smiles awkwardly, unsure if he should mention that he is already engaged to Baekhyun since the announcement of their engagement isn't until a later date. He decides to simply say, "Yes, the King and Queen are looking into the matter. You will know everything about it soon."

It isn't until a few hours later that Chanyeol is able to free himself from the people who seem to have taken too much of a liking to him. He seeks safety among the tables filled with big plates of luxurious food courtesy of Kyungsoo and his team of very capable chefs, hiding behind one particular table where a tall chocolate fountain stands.

''Hey Chanyeol.''

The Crown Prince flinches in surprise, seeing Baekhyun standing right next to him, one hand holding a glass of wine, leisurely dipping strawberries from a nearby bowl into the fountain before munching on them with satisfaction.

''I'm glad I finally found you,'' Chanyeol says, moving to stand in front of the other. ''Where have you been? I suddenly lost you.''

''Well, a couple of people pushed me away. I talked to some nice gentlemen before finally evacuating here, spending the last few hours drinking wine and munching on chocolate-dipped strawberries. Not as fun as having all those ladies' hands up on you, but not bad.'' He says this with pouty lips that seem so red (probably from the strawberries) and a slight slur in his words, driven a bit hazy from the amount of wine he consumed.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow as he stares critically at Baekhyun who tries his best to ignore him, continuing to eat.

''Don't tell me,'' the Crown Prince smirks, closes in on the other prince who looks at him incredulously. ''Are you jealous?''

Baekhyun puffs his reddish cheeks, jolting forward before he bursts out laughing.

''Chanyeol, dear, that's not the case at all. You can mess with every girl out there, I really don't care. There's just a few weeks before our wedding, you'd better get all the affection that you can get before you go abstinent for the rest of your life.''

Chanyeol simply chuckles, finding this slightly-drunk Baekhyun really cute.

''You know I'm the last person who would do that,'' the Crown Prince says with a small smile. He moves to grab Baekhyun's hand and takes his wine glass away, earning complains from him, but they're drowned out by Chanyeol's insistent shushing.

"What are you doing-"

"Come walk with me."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and lets Chanyeol drag him wherever he wants to take him. With hands intertwined, Chanyeol leads him out of the feast and to the beach. It's only nearing six in the evening but it is already dark, the Moon and stars visible up in the sky.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, letting the familiar salty sea breeze brush against his face, soothing his nerves and clearing out his muddled mind from the effects of the wine.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol stops in his tracks and faces Baekhyun. It's dark, but the new obsidian crown resting on top of the taller's head casts a bluish glow thanks to Chanyeol's hair which has burst into another flare of azure flames.

"I have to tell you something." The Crown Prince says this with a shaking voice and a low tone that clearly shows his nerves. "Listen, okay?"

Baekhyun is confused.

"What…"

His eyes widen when Chanyeol reaches into his robes and takes out a small blue box, opening it to reveal a simple black ring encrusted in silver with intricate blue carvings.

"Don't speak, let me finish everything," Chanyeol says. He takes the ring out and clears his throat. "Baekhyun, I know I don't mean anything to you, other than just being someone you need to marry for the good of both our kingdoms. I've never been a significant part of your life, just simply a shadow lingering behind Changmin. I've only shared a bond with you since last summer, and I know it's not enough to make you value me more. You will always cherish Changmin, whom you have loved since we were children, and you probably will continue to do so even years after his death. He will be the only person that ever truly captivated your heart."

Chanyeol gulps down the growing anxiety in his throat, which hurts and strains him even more. He stops for a moment, taking in a deep breath to compose himself before continuing on.

"But, listen. Even if this is the fact, I will continue to love you. I've loved you from afar, ever since we were children, and I will love you more dearly now that you're close to my side. I will be a faithful husband to you, one who will prioritize you above anything else and will give you all of your needs, whims and wants to the very best of my power and authority. I will love you wholeheartedly, without asking you to do the same for me."

Baekhyun stares on with large eyes and with one hand covering his mouth, parted slightly ajar due to surprise from the sudden confession from the Crown Prince. He watches in shock as Chanyeol sinks to his knees and lifts the ring up.

"Baekhyun, Prince of Lux, will you marry me?"

The smaller prince, unable to find his voice at all, only stares at Chanyeol. His eyes start to feel a bit painful, a sort of stinging sensation that meant he was probably going to cry a river again, and it wasn't because he was overwhelmed.

"Yes, I will…" Baekhyun finally mumbles as he extends his hand out for Chanyeol to take. "And it's not like I have any other choice, right?"

"Truly, yes," Chanyeol chuckles with a strain in his throat as he takes Baekhyun's dainty hand in his and stands up. He then slides the ring slowly onto Baekhyun's finger, the silver winking up at them in a seemingly cunning way. "I just wanted to propose to you like that to let you know about the things that hang heavy inside me, and to show you that I am very sincere when it comes to you."

Baekhyun lifts his hand up in front of his face, admiring the engagement ring which he now boasts. Tears gush down his face all of a sudden when he catches sight of Chanyeol's affectionate eyes.

"I'm really sorry," he cries, jumping forward to tackle the Crown Prince with a hug. "I'm very, very sorry…"

Chanyeol can only smile as he wraps his arms around his fiancé's petite body, rubbing his back and caressing his hair in comfort to stop him from his sorrow, knowing fully well why he was apologizing. It was because Baekhyun feels guilty that he can't reciprocate the love he promises to willingly shower him with and it seems unfair to him.

But really, Chanyeol is okay with this kind of arrangement. He's okay if Baekhyun doesn't love him, that is what he had realized after thinking about his next move for so long. He isn't going to try to woo him because it won't work on someone who's been loyal to another person for a long time. It may even destroy what little thread they had that bonded them together. It could break anytime, and Chanyeol didn't want that. It would result in their marriage not working and eventually cause conflicts between their two nations.

It's okay, because he loves Baekhyun enough to want a role in his life, even if all it means that he can only fulfill that role and nothing more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun starts to treat Chanyeol a bit differently than he usually does right after his heartfelt proposal. It's evident in the way he seems to be more cheerful and more eager to spend time with Chanyeol, even to the point that he asked him if he could have a say on how their wedding would go.

"Umm, if you want to?" Chanyeol says, gazing down with the apples of his cheeks turning a light shade of pink at his fiancé, who has an innocent smile across his face. "I'll ask Jongin about it."

Of course, Jongin immediately connects Baekhyun to the wedding organizers who seem all too delighted to have the young prince help out. It seems so good that it drives Chanyeol to uncertainty. Is Baekhyun even aware of what he is doing? And if he is, he's just probably doing all of this because he feels like he needs to compensate with the things Chanyeol had promised him.

 _I shouldn't delude myself,_ Chanyeol reminds himself.

But of course, Chanyeol finds himself foolishly doing so anyway. Each day, seeing Baekhyun at the dining hall, all chirpy and chatty with his delighted parents, that beautiful smile of his. Seeing him diligently helping with the wedding, or seeing him simply walk around the palace while munching on a basket filled with strawberries and a jar of chocolate in courtesy of Kyungsoo, his stardust rapidly swirling around him from his contentment and happiness. It all makes him fall more for him, helplessly, to the point of no return. When he falls even deeper, it's going to be as painful as slamming his skull against marble, but Chanyeol knows it's going to be worth it.

It's worth it to have his heart shattered by Baekhyun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_From a young age, Baekhyun has always been quite the mischievous little rascal. Sure, the maids adored him for being so lively and bright, but they also pulled their hair out in frustration at dealing with his hyperactivity and inability to stay still._

_Having escaped his maids, Baekhyun rushes into the garden, entering the little maze so he can get away from the maids who are searching for him. He winds through the twists and turns, giggling to himself as he looks over his shoulder once in a while._

_''Prince Baekhyun!'' the maids cry. ''Please come back, you will be meeting the princes in awhile!''_

_When he gets deeper into the maze Baekhyun spots a tree adorned with pretty orange flowers that immediately catches his attention. Like the adventurous child that he is, Baekhyun quickly runs towards it and hauls himself up with experienced limbs, having climbed lots of trees._

_''What are you doing!?''_

_Baekhyun hears an unfamiliar voice coming from below. He doesn't answer - he just keeps on moving upwards until he finds a sturdy, low branch. With a little grunt, he launches himself forward and balances himself into a sitting position on the branch. Baekhyun then looks down, legs dangling in mid-air with orange fireflowers falling from being shaken out of their foundations by Baekhyun's efforts. There, right beneath him, stands another kid looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes. He's dressed in royal clothes that Baekhyun has never seen before, and he had black wings on his back._

_"You're going to fall!" the kid shouts at him anxiously._

_"Are you a prince, too?" Baekhyun asks, ignoring what he just said._

_The kid scratches his temple, ears turning red. "Y-Yes I am…" He shakes his head, as if to pull himself together and his head shoots up. "B-But that's beside the point! You're going to fall! You might die!"_

_Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. I won't fall."_

_"I-If you don't come down, I'll shout for the maids!"_

_Baekhyun's face twists in irritation. "Don't do that!"_

_"Then come down!" the kid says. "Play with me! It's more fun to be with someone, right?"_

_Baekhyun feels a bit unsure. He doesn't know who this person is other than being a prince, but he was right. Just sitting here isn't fun at all- if anything, it's a bit boring._

_"Okay," he finally decides as he struggles to turn around, grasping the branch, reaching for another one to perch his foot on._

_"Be careful!" the kid shouts. "The branches aren't that sturdy, watch your footing please!"_

_"Yes, yes, whatever!" Baekhyun rolls his eyes._

_But upon stepping on a branch, the young Lux prince loses his footing. He gasps, flailing his foot erratically to find something to perch on, but he fails and loses his balance._

_"Ah!" Baekhyun shrieks in horror. He holds tightly on the branch. His adrenaline rushes fast, scared of the way he dangles in mid-air by just his hold on the branch. He feels gravity pulling him down, and he's afraid he might fall._

_And then, there's a snap._

_Before he can even comprehend what was happening, Baekhyun feels himself plummeting downwards. The moment he feels his body impacting against the hard ground, he lets out a cry._

_"My arm!" Baekhyun cries out in pain, curling into the fetal position, tears in his eyes as he cradles his arm._

_"Prince Baekhyun!"_

_Blinking the tears away, Baekhyun looks up and sees the kid crouching over him. He has concern and horror written across his face, pretty blue eyes sparkling and his dark locks turning a shade of brown underneath the sunlight. The pain seems to subside as Baekhyun is overwhelmed by his fluster and awe._

_He was breathtaking._

_"Does your arm hurt?" the kid urgently asks, hands not knowing where to go._

_"P-Please call the maids…"_

_The kid quickly stands up and sprints away, his royal coat flying behind him like a banner in the wind. Baekhyun sobs, regretting not listening to the maids and feeling remorseful for being naughty. He just wanted the sharp pain on his arm to go away, even if it meant that he won't ever climb a tree again._

_A little while later, the Queen herself comes scurrying into the garden with the maids in tow along with a couple of guards carrying a stretcher. Naturally, the Queen scolded him just a bit all the while telling the little prince that his arm is going to be okay. Baekhyun is then brought to the royal doctor, who fixes him since he apparently fractured his elbow._

_"Ah, what do I do with you?" the Queen sighs, caressing her youngest son's head as he rests in a room. "You were supposed to formally meet the Mulciber princes today. It had to be postponed and moved tomorrow. Prince Changmin had to be the one to discover you in this condition."_

_Baekhyun blushes, suddenly remembering the kid that had found him. So he indeed was a prince…_

_"Why are you red, Baekhyunee?" the Queen asks. "Are you feeling unwell?"_

_"N-No…"_

_And the image of a young Prince Changmin flashes into his mind as the dream fades away._

Baekhyun wakes up, heart racing and tears in his eyes. He sits up, eyes closed as he calms himself down. But once his heart lay still, it starts to ache and bring forth more tears into his eyes.

He misses Changmin terribly. Every single night he dreams of him, of memories they had together that he treasured so much despite every single one being short-lived and that there is just a few of them. The one he just had is one of the first, the one he cherishes the most because it's when he truly felt his heart beat for him.

Baekhyun sniffs as he lays down on his bed again, staring into the dark before closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep again since it's still dark. But slumber doesn't grace him a visit the second time around, so he hauls himself off the bed, wraps the sheets around his body and leaves the comfort of his room to find some peace at the beach.

The skies are a dark shade of blue by the time Baekhyun leaves the palace. Glowing with his stardust revolving around him in a relaxed manner, he makes the trek down to the beach, bare feet digging into the sand with some of the grains getting in between his toes as the salty sea breeze caresses his face stronger than they usually does in the daylight.

Baekhyun sits down on the sand with his knees folded up against his chest a few meters away from the water. He stares out into the sea, waves calmly washing over the shore then pulling back again in a cycle that repeats over and over again. It has a hypnotic kind of effect on him that makes his mind drift away into peace as a memory plays once more.

_The night, being the last one for this season, is perfect. The winds are salty but cool at the same time, caressing the young prince of Lux's small and petite face in a gentle and soothing manner and at the same time, tossing his blonde locks like the churning of the waves. A blush touches his cheeks in the most timid of ways, something that always happened while in the midst of his betrothed - the Crown Prince of Mulciber. He couldn't help it, not when this person was giving him such a warm expression, bright underneath the moonbeam. It makes him weak, turning his knees to jelly like a shy maiden in the presence of a valiant lover._

_''Our time together has been short, but I cannot put the blame on you since you are a man of great duties and responsibilities,'' Baekhyun whispers, not finding his voice. ''Despite that, I had a great time like always, Changmin-hyung.''_

_''I will do my best to make everything more fun for you on your next visit,'' the Crown Prince says, taking Baekhyun's dainty hand into his larger one. ''I am very sorry.''_

_''Promise me, okay?'' Baekhyun says with a little pout, heart racing as he grasps the courage to look up at his fiancé properly, into those sparkling, hazel eyes that always have his brain fizzing madly like bubbles in soup and with nerves sparking to no end._

_A quiet laugh bubbles out from Changmin as he dips down to kiss the back of Baekhyun's hand tenderly. The sensation sends heat through the younger prince's body, has his bones trembling, his heart quaking even more than it already was._

_''I promise.''_

_Baekhyun smiles._

_''I look forward to seeing you once more next summer, my beloved Prince.''_

_But in a world as cruel as this, not every promise is fulfilled, and happiness is given with a price to pay. For Baekhyun, it came in the form of a letter bringing him news of Changmin's death. He didn't want to believe it at first. He had just seen Changmin not even months before, now they're telling him he's… gone? That didn't seem right at all. It was only when Baekbeom came in to check on him that he realized it was all true, that it was reality. Devastated was a word that didn't really express the full scope of what he felt when he learned of that fact._

_And just like that, Baekhyun's summer fades into nothing but grey - gloomier than autumn and colder than winter. He doesn't know if it will earn its chrome of colors ever again._

"Baekhyun?"

His thoughts are shattered when he hears his name being called. Looking up, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol towering over him, covered up in his own blanket. His white hair is completely extinguished, his usually bright electric blue eyes dull from the effects of sleep.

"Hello, Chanyeol," Baekhyun greets him.

"Can't sleep?" his fiancé asks, sitting down beside him with a small space separating them.

"Bad dreams," Baekhyun answers.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"It was about Changmin."

"Mhm."

There's a pause before Chanyeol adds, "I get bad dreams about him, too. But they're not as frequent now that I've accepted that he has moved on to a better place."

Baekhyun hums in response. Chanyeol, who was closer to his brother than Baekhyun had ever been, has moved on. But why hasn't he? It's ridiculous if he thinks about it but at the same time, he can't say that. Grief comes differently to every person, and it's also the same when they move on.

"I miss him," Baekhyun says as he looks to the side with watery eyes once more. "Why do you think good people go first?"

Chanyeol smiles at him. "Well, people pick the prettiest flowers and the best apples first, right? It's the same with the heavens. They take the lovely bunch first, before the rest."

Baekhyun nods sadly. "I guess so… Changmin really was the best…"

"You don't have to be sad about it," Chanyeol speaks up with a slightly nervous tone. "I'm… I'm right here, Baekhyun. You have me."

The Lux prince shakes his head. "No, I don't deserve you at all."

Chanyeol reaches out, breath hitching as he cups Baekhyun's cheek, thumb gazing over the gold markings on his face.

"You're worth it."

Slowly, the Mulciber prince inches closer, eyes hooded as he glances at his fiancé's pouty lips. Baekhyun is frozen on the spot, staring into Chanyeol's eyes. It's only when he feels those moist, plump lips against his that he jolts back into reality and pushes him away.

"N-No…" Baekhyun stammers. "T-This isn't right."

"Baekhyun, please," Chanyeol reaches out to him, his heart exploding like fireworks. "I… I love you. Why do you have to be miserable when you can have all of me?"

"No, this is wrong!" Baekhyun sobs as he runs away with a rapidly pounding heart and mixed feelings stirring inside his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dread crawls into Chanyeol's body when morning comes. He has no desire to rise from bed, decapitated and limbless from the pain he's feeling inside his chest.

Heartbreak.

Didn't he say before that it was worth it to have his heart shattered like this? It's true, it was definitely worth it if it was Baekhyun. He could stomp on it all he wants…

…but it seems like Chanyeol's not strong enough to handle it yet.

"Why isn't Baekhyun joining us?" the King wonders that morning during breakfast.

"I haven't seen him," Chanyeol answers in a low, weak voice as he picks on his food, not really having the appetite even if the dishes are some of his favourites.

"Did something happen, perhaps?" the Queen worriedly asks, sensing the passive distress in her son's voice.

Chanyeol smiles forcefully. His mother is pretty intuitive and empathic, which is why it would be easy for her to realize that something was wrong. And that's something he didn't want her to find out. Something as petty and trivial as a conflict because love isn't something Chanyeol should even be worrying out. In the first place, marriage between royals is for power and alliances. Love isn't even in the equation.

"Everything's okay," Chanyeol says. "Maybe Baekhyun's just not feeling well or he has reminded himself why he doesn't want to marry me in the first place."

His parents stare at him in concern, wanting to ask him for further elaboration on what he meant, but the grave and dismissive expression on Chanyeol's face tells them to just leave him alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Calloused fingers fly across the strings gracefully, pressing down to create the notes as the bow runs across them. The sounds reverberate into the dark-lit room to bring a sorrowful melody to life once more, a translation of the sadness accumulating inside his heart, hurting his throat and pricking his eyes with their intention of spilling out. Through his violin he channels them in beautiful, evocative harmony.

The moment Chanyeol stops and lets his violin and bow hang limp at his sides, he hears the sound of footsteps walking into the room and the lights flicker on.

"It's been awhile since I heard you play that," Jongin says softly as he sits on a piano stool, staring at the prince who remains unmoving in the middle of the orchestra hall. "Last time was during Changmin's funeral. Did something happen?"

Chanyeol smirks to himself, unmoving, his back to the adviser. "I promised him everything… my love… my heart… without asking anything in return. I thought it would be okay like that. I thought it would be enough. But…" Chanyeol lets out a sob as he rubs one eyes. "I don't think it will be. I'll always crave more from him."

Jongin released an exasperated sigh, wondering why the Crown Prince has turned into such a hopeless romantic.

"Why can't you just be selfish for once and demand from him? Give and take? You could just ask and charm your way through his heart, Prince Chanyeol. I've told you this!"

"I'm a coward, okay?!" Chanyeol lashes out in frustration, bursting into another flare of azure flames. "I can't take risks. I can't gamble my chances. I don't want to lose him when I only have such a thin thread binding myself to him."

"You just keep on making yourself miserable," Jongin says, shaking his head. "Get your head straight, Prince Chanyeol. You're not just a simple firecrow. You're the new Crown Prince. You have to gain more trust and confidence in yourself. Be selfish too, because you won't go anywhere if you keep on doing charity."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Days turn into weeks, and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun don't seem to have any intentions of making peace with each other any time soon. Even during the party when Chanyeol announced his engagement with Baekhyun, they both only interacted when necessary and otherwise put distance between each other.

Chanyeol can't say he isn't hurt by how Baekhyun is acting. He's afraid he'll say something even worse, causing the rift between them to become permanent. He wanted to say something on the day before their wedding but Baekhyun wouldn't budge.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun's still being tormented by an inner turmoil, torn with his grief for Changmin and for his unsure feelings towards Chanyeol. Ultimately, he shuts everything out. He doesn't want to deal with any of this, so most of the time he just sleeps it all away or talks to Kyungsoo, who is the only one he can really trust with his troubles in this palace.

He was tired.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baekhyun is all blank eyes and limp limbs as the servants in charge of dressing him up for the wedding do what they have to do to him, like a doll being prepped up for display. He lets them move him around, suiting him up into the appropriate Mulciber wedding clothes - a flowing red robe with pretty, intricate fire designs that seem to dance when the fabric moves even the slightest.

''Beautiful,'' the head of the servants comments, his black bird wings fluttering in response to his delight as he stares at the golden beauty in front of him.

But Baekhyun doesn't feel beautiful at all. He still feels anguished and sad, reminded of why he didn't want this wedding in the first place. He wanted to run away - he's powerful and capable enough to fend for himself, but he couldn't even move his limbs. It's as if a spell had been bound to him so he wouldn't do any funny business.

A pang of hurt makes another dent in Baekhyun's heart as memories of Changmin flood him again. He's attacked by the imagery of his gentle smile, his mysterious eyes that always seemed to sparkle, his kind face, every single moment that had made Baekhyun fall for him.

Heavens, he was supposed to be marrying him today.

''Prince Baekhyun.''

''Adviser Junmyeon,'' Baekhyun acknowledges the other man with a polite smile.

''You look stunning, Prince Baekhyun,'' he compliments as he bows towards him. ''Fit for the husband-to-be of our Crown Prince.''

Baekhyun smiles bitterly.

''In twenty minutes, the ceremony will start,'' Junmyeon explains. ''As requested by our Crown Prince, the ceremony will be held in private, limited only to people he has chosen - mostly just family members. The kingdom will know of the marriage on a later date.''

The ceremony being private should be consoling Baekhyun, but the effect on him is the opposite. Maybe it's because it's finally dawning on him that shit, holy shit, he's going to get married for real. His nerves are starting to get to him, his stardust quaking from the anxiety that was starting to consume him.

Junmyeon notices this and he smiles warmly. ''You do not have anything to worry about. Everything will go perfectly. Prince Chanyeol made sure of that."

Junmyeon guides Baekhyun out of the room. He is immediately surrounded by firecrows in white robes in the hallway. The ones in front hold gongs in their hands while the ones at Baekhyun's sides are armed with baskets.

''Just relax, don't stress yourself,'' Junmyeon assures him as he steps off to the side.

The first ring of the gongs echoes against the walls of the hallway, loud enough to probably even resonate across the palace. Baekhyun's stardust quiver even more despite Junmyeon's reassurance. At the second haunting ring of the gongs, rose petals suddenly begin showering over Baekhyun's head.

The ceremony then starts as the entourage that were in charge of Baekhyun begin to move in an eerily solemn march down the hall, heading towards the door at the end which lead into the event hall. At this point, the Prince of Lux is starting to sweat buckets - first, from the flowing robe that draped around his small physique and second, from the nervousness. He had a say in his robes and those ideas seem so beautiful weeks ago - but now, he thinks he should have just told them to make it as simple as it can get, because now he feels like suffocating.

The moment they enter the ceremony hall, Baekhyun feels very close to fainting. The hall is dimly lit, lights off and only illuminated by torches in the corners and on pillars of the hall. It has a kind of mysterious and romantic ambiance, but Baekhyun wouldn't know that because he's shaking and scared shitless.

There, just a short distance away, stands his husband-to-be. Chanyeol looks as dashing as he always does, and more so for today's special occasion. He's clothed in the same robes as Baekhyun, but he suits it more than Baekhyun does. On top of his head is a crown of obsidian inlaid with sparkling diamonds and rubies that seem to pop attractively with the way Chanyeol's hair sparks blue in an interval of seconds. His blue eyes are trained intently on Baekhyun, something that he only notices when he's close enough. It makes Baekhyun lose his bearings for a moment because damn, why is Chanyeol staring at him like he's trying to uncover the deepest secrets that only his soul knows about?

''Don't be afraid,'' Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun with a small but assuring smile that Baekhyun doesn't miss, making his heart waver just a little bit.

''Today is an auspicious day,'' the wizened man standing on a podium over them announces in a booming voice. ''It is the day that the first firecrow came down from the constellations with the blessings of the Sun to create one of the greatest races that Earth has come to know. But after today, this day will not only be known for being the birth of our people. It will also be known as the union between two powerful kingdoms through wedlock.''

Baekhyun stares down, rubbing his fingers together from the nervousness that still won't leave him alone. He feels Chanyeol's stare on him and he shies away even more. The priest keeps talking about things that Baekhyun does not understand that he would from his Mulciber studies if he wasn't so fuzzy-brained right now. He keeps on wishing that the ceremony would go faster, wanting it all to end already.

The moment the priest stops talking, Baekhyun looks up. A ghost of a smile crosses Chanyeol's lips as he gestures towards the priest, who steps back to make way for one firecrow in white robes who carries a cushion with two rings on top. Baekhyun flinches when Chanyeol takes his right hand in his significantly larger and warmer one. He gets one of the rings which was made of aquamarine. He slides it onto Baekhyun's ring finger and it suddenly bursts into blue flames, tickling the Lux prince's skin, making him gasp silently in awe.

''I take you, Byun Baekhyun, as my husband, the one who will share the throne with me and aid me through my reign over the kingdom of Mulciber. Let this ring be the sign of a promise of a lifetime spent with you.''

Baekhyun's throat is dry as he looks up at Chanyeol. He nods his head, signalling that it's Baekhyun's turn now.

The Lux prince shifts his gaze to the remaining golden ring perched on top of the cushion. He takes it with a shaking hand and reaches for Chanyeol's hand. With quivering fingers, he puts it on Chanyeol's ring finger. The ring then glows with a golden radiance and stardust appears to hover around it.

''I-I take y-you, Park Chan-Chanyeol…'' Baekhyun stammers nervously over the lines given to him. ''...A-as my h-husband, the one who I will sh-share the throne with and help aid through his reign over the kingdom of Mulciber. Let this ring be the sign of a pr-promise of a li-lifetime spent with y-you…"

Another firecrow in white robes appears, bearing a cushion with an obsidian crown similar to Chanyeol's. The Crown Prince picks it up off the cushion and turns to Baekhyun. He steps closer, so close that Baekhyun could feel the heat from his body.

''My Prince Consort,'' Chanyeol says, placing the crown on top of Baekhyun's golden locks.

He can't believe this.

The Crown Prince's hand suddenly cups his cheek, the area instantly turning red at the intimate touch. Chanyeol tilts his head up, making Baekhyun properly stare into his tantalizing blue eyes that seem to eat him up into their void.

''Finally mine,'' he whispers. A gasp escapes Baekhyun's lips as the Crown Prince slides an arm around his waist, pulling him against his body forcefully. He then leans down, making it hard for Baekhyun to breathe. Before he's aware of it, Chanyeol suddenly presses his lips against Baekhyun's.

The Prince Consort's brain malfunctions as Chanyeol kisses him deeply, stunned and shocked. Baekhyun unwittingly reaches up to hold on to his shoulders for support, feeling his core shaking from being overwhelmed at the intimate action.

The image of their first kiss at the beach plays in his mind. He remembers the pained expression on Chanyeol's face when he pushed him away, along with the things that were going on inside his chest. A tear streams down Baekhyun's cheeks as he kisses Chanyeol back to forget about it all.

Roses start to fall around them, the gongs ringing in celebration as their families applaud for the newlywed couple. Chanyeol steps away, with Baekhyun staring at nothingness in disbelief.

This all felt terribly wrong.

A wedding reception follows the ceremony. Baekhyun is forced to greet the guests, faking a smile as he indulges in light chatter and conversation with them. He also receives a lot of congratulations, people saying how lucky he is to marry such a righteous and kind man like the Crown Prince of Mulciber, that they even suit each other well. It's cruel, how he's made to do this like it was an actual wedding when in fact everything was simply arranged.

In the middle of the celebration, Baekhyun starts feeling exhausted. He doesn't want to be here, not among everyone who is happy for him and his new husband when he himself isn't happy at all. The crown of obsidian on top of his head feels heavy, and the aquamarine ring feels tight, suffocating him. He wants to lock himself up and sleep all his worries away like he's been doing all these weeks, hoping they would be gone by the morning.

''Baekhyun.''

He flinches when he feels an arm slide across his waist. The prince looks up and sees Chanyeol, smiling gently at him, as if unbothered by the fact that his now-husband has been intentionally avoiding him.

''H-Hello,'' Baekhyun greets timidly, his stardust slowing down.

''You seem really tired,'' Chanyeol says, reaching up to brush a stray lock of blonde hair behind his ear. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine,'' Baekhyun brushes him off out of discomfort.

''Maybe I should have one of the servants assist you to our chambers,'' Chanyeol insists. ''You look a bit sick.''

''I said I'm fine, Chanyeol,'' Baekhyun insists. ''It wouldn't be nice to leave so early when we have all these guests that we need to-'' He's shushed by a finger across his lips.

''It's okay,'' the Mulciber prince assures him. ''I'll handle them." He clicks his fingers and nods at someone behind Baekhyun. ''Jongin, please escort Baekhyun.''

The Lux prince sees Jongin, dressed in robes of black and red, who had been talking to Kyungsoo.

''Your Highness, please follow me.''

Baekhyun waves at his husband before following after the adviser.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Were you able to send Baekhyun to our chambers?'' Chanyeol asks when Jongin makes his way back to him, standing on the balcony alone with a wine glass in hand and the Moon seemingly beaming down at him. The adviser nods with a reassuring smile, his wings fluttering the slightest bit.

''He was very tired. He immediately started snoring just seconds after I closed the door.''

Chanyeol hums. ''Yes, I see. That's nice.''

Jongin tilts his head to the side. ''So, Prince Chanyeol… what does it feel like?''

The Mulciber prince gives his most trusted servant an incredulous look. ''What do you mean by that?''

As a response, the servant gives him a mischievous, knowing smile.

''You know!''

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

''I don't know what you're talking about, Jongi-''

''About finally marrying the person you've been so in love with since we were children!''

A wild blush crosses the Mulciber prince's cheeks along with his blue embers sparking madly at his fluster. He glares at his adviser, who gives him a teasing look.

''Your Highness looks incredibly pleased~'' Jongin teases, and he narrowly dodges a hard smack on the face from the prince. "You're finally married to the man of your dreams!"

''Shut your trap,'' Chanyeol snaps at him as he leans against the marble railing and finally sighs, losing his heat. ''Jongin, to be very honest… this doesn't feel right at all.''

Jongin blinks in confusion, red embers sparking from his hair.

"What do you mean by that, sire?''

''Everything just feels wrong and forced,'' the prince says, tracing wisps of blue flames absentmindedly onto the marble with his fingers.

''Baekhyun is yours to take. The scribes foretold about you finding your true love among the starchildren. This wedding was destined.''

''I love your positivity and enthusiasm, Jongin,'' Chanyeol pouts. ''But maybe the scribes got it all wrong… or maybe they're right, but the stars wouldn't let someone like me end up with one of their precious starchildren. It's a misunderstanding between the makers of Fate. Maybe… Baekhyun's just not the one for me.''

Jongin creases his eyebrows. ''Sire, don't be like that. What did I tell you about believing and being more confident in yourself?"

''It's true, though,'' Chanyeol continues on, his flames slowly extinguishing as his mood plummets down. ''Maybe Baekhyun's really destined to be Changmin-hyung's husband and not mine, and death isn't-''

''Prince Changmin is already resting, don't give him setbacks that might make him come back here to Earth,'' Jongin chides him.

Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes, collecting himself.

''Why am I like this,'' he mutters to himself, chuckling as he massages his head. ''Maybe I should retire to bed, too…''

"Indeed, you should," Jongin says. "Would you like me to escort you to your quarters?"

''No, there's no need to do so,'' Chanyeol waves his hand. ''Just let my parents know that I'm going to be retiring for the night. Also make sure that every one of the guests make it to their respective rooms.''

''Understood, Your Highness.''

With that, Chanyeol weaves through the crowd silently, everyone tainted with alcohol in their systems and preoccupied by the weird and wild games that have transpired since no one rational was looking over them. He smiles to himself, deciding that the wedding and the reception have been successful since everyone's having a good time.

The Mulciber prince makes it out of the hall and down the hallways that lead into the royal wing of the palace. His ancestors look down at him with eyes that seem to follow him as he gets closer to the assigned chambers for the newlywed couple. Chanyeol had initially wanted them to have separate rooms in consideration of Baekhyun, but he didn't want to break the traditions.

Chanyeol stops in front of their chambers. Tentatively, he lifts his fist and knocks softly on the door.

''Baekhyun?''

For a moment, Chanyeol listens for a reply, but all he hears are little whimpers that end in soft breaths. He smiles, finding it endearing. He places a hand on the knob and twists it open, making sure not to create a sound that might awaken his husband.

He lifts his hand up, sending wisps of fire into the air to light his way through the dark, while at the same time making sure Baekhyun stays asleep.

Chanyeol goes through his usual nightly routine - showering and changing into his sleeping robes. The wisps of fire follow him as he approaches the bed and he's granted with the view of the petite Prince of Lux buried deep into the satin covers. Almost immediately, he feels his heart grow with the adoration that has been there for Baekhyun. His ring seems to react, exploding into a bright glow of gold and active stardusts. Weeks have passed since their avoidance of each other, and he's missed Baekhyun terribly. He has been feeling down ever since, and Baekhyun probably feels that way too as displayed by the turmoil on his face.

The prince of Mulciber debates with himself, whether to sleep on the floor or on the bed. He could sleep on the floor in accordance to Baekhyun's comfort but it wouldn't be such a bright idea, especially when he has so many things to do tomorrow and dealing with a sore back isn't one of them.

Flustered, Chanyeol decides to slip into bed despite the hammerings of his heart trying to stop him from doing so. He makes sure he's at the far side of the bed and facing the side, away from Baekhyun's sleeping form. But even like this, Chanyeol's very much aware of the man behind him, his presence too strong.

It's hard for him to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
''Ah!''

A high-pitched, unmanly scream echoes across the palace early the next day. It comes from no other than a scandalized Baekhyun, who has the covers pressed up against his chest while staring in horror at the man right next to him in bed. The man starts to stir, coming back to reality as his white hair comes to life with sparks of blue embers.

''Ch-Chanyeol!'' Baekhyun stutters in disbelief. ''W-Why are you next to me i-in bed?!''

The Mulciber prince blinks, looking confused as he looks around while scratching his white hair, only one blue eye open and slightly squinted before he settles it on the scared-looking prince on the same bed with him.

''B-Baekhyun?'' he says in a deep, husky morning voice that slightly disorients Baekhyun for a moment. ''W-What's wrong?''

Baekhyun blinks, trying to remember. It takes him a few minutes before he gathers his composure and says, ''Y-You! Why are you in the same bed as me?!''

Chanyeol's eyes are now both open as he stares up at Baekhyun. He pouts a bit, something that Baekhyun has never seen on his face.

''Because we're married...?''

''This isn't right!'' Baekhyun wails as he jumps out of the bed. His night robes were too big, so it looks like he's being swallowed by the material, not knowing that he had taken one of Chanyeol's night robes. He swears under his breath in irritation when he nearly tramples over the cloth pooling at his feet, hiking them above his ankles as he dashes into the bathroom.

Slamming the door close, Baekhyun presses his back against it and slowly sinks to the ground. He folds his knees up and cradles them against his chest, feeling miserable as he holds back his tears. He doesn't know why he feels this way. Is it hurt? Pain from his honor and pride being stricken hard through this wedding? Or most probably, guilt?

A knock comes on the door of bathroom, followed by a deep but gentle voice. ''Baekhyun? Are you okay?''

Sniffing, Baekhyun wipes his face in an attempt to make himself sound decent although he knows it won't do anything about it at all. He clears his throat and says, ''Y-Yes, I'm fine.''

''Look,'' Chanyeol starts. Baekhyun didn't really want to talk to him or to anyone in general now, but does he have a choice?

''Listen, I'm sorry for everything,'' the Crown Prince says. ''I know we haven't been on good terms with each other for weeks, but now I'll take the initiative and ask you that we make a truce. I want us to be civil with each other for our marriage to work. Well, at least until all of the conflicts that made our kingdoms unite in the first place come to an end. After that, we can end our ties and you can be free. You can find love with someone else."

"Are you… Are you telling me we're getting a divorce when everything is over?"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

Baekhyun stays silent for a few moments, expecting Chanyeol to go away. But even a few minutes later, he still feels his presence at the other side of the door, which leaves him no choice but to respond.

''Okay," he finally says. "But first, get me a sleeping bag to sleep on on the floor.''

''B-But,'' Chanyeol quickly speaks up. ''That's not something I can allow. I should be the one on the ground while you're on our bed.''

''Grant me that wish, and I'll make sure to be obedient.''

A sigh resonates from behind the door.

''How about a couch? I won't be able to sleep knowing you're uncomfortable on the ground.''

''Okay. A couch then.''

The Mulciber prince breathes out in relief, but Baekhyun doesn't feel any kind of relief at all.

Chanyeol feels worried when a whole hour has passed and his husband still hasn't emerged from the bathroom. He had felt impatient so he used the bathroom in his private office. Upon coming back minutes later, he knocks on the door and waits for Baekhyun's reply.

''Baekhyun?'' Chanyeol knocks once again, uncertain. ''Are you okay?''

''Y-Yes!'' Baekhyun immediately answers. ''I'm just… I'm just having a dilemma.''

''What dilemma? Is there something wrong?''

''N-No! I'm just… uh… I'm really sorry Chanyeol b-but… could y-you get me my clothes? I just realized I might have used yours."

The Mulciber prince chuckles, finding it adorable that Baekhyun had second thoughts about asking him for clothes.

''You can ask me for anything, Baekhyun,'' Chanyeol says as he walks over to the wardrobe inside the room. ''For your information, the right side of the wardrobe is yours.''

''I didn't know, I'm sorry.''

Chanyeol takes out a plain white shirt and comfortable loose black pants. He walks back to the bathroom door and knocks on the wooden surface.

''Here's your clothes.''

The door opens and out pops Baekhyun's head. He looks bashful as he smiles at Chanyeol, muttering ‘thanks' under his breath before swiping the clothes out of his hands and closing the door again.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door and out comes his husband looking more refreshed and less tired than he had this morning. His blonde hair is wet and his cheeks are flushed, probably from embarrassment as he avoids Chanyeol's gaze.

''Thank you for everything,'' Baekhyun mutters, fidgeting with his thumbs.

''It's alright,'' Chanyeol assures him, smiling gently at him. ''Should we go out for breakfast?''

''M-Maybe you should go on first?'' Baekhyun says, still avoiding his gaze. ''I still have… something to do.''

Chanyeol wants to ask him what it was, but he decides to just shut up because he doesn't want to upset Baekhyun even more.

He simply nods, patting his shoulder kind of awkwardly before leaving for breakfast.

''Good morning, sire!''

The Crown Prince shouts in horror and surprise when Jongin suddenly appears beside him out of nowhere. He's always done this, ever since they were kids, but he could not find it in himself to get used to it. It was kind of creepy as hell.

''H-Hey, Jongin,'' Chanyeol greets back, massaging his chest. ''Have you eaten breakfast yet?''

''Kyungsoo made me my favorite,'' Jongin says, a pleased tone to his voice. ''It was such a long time since he's made me breakfast.''

''When are you going to ask for his hand in marriage?''

The servant look shocked and taken aback as he stares up at the Crown Prince, who looks at ease as he stares back at him.

''What are you talking about, sire?!''

''Jongin, you're only a year younger than me. It's time to settle down. It's nice to go home to your husband and your kid, right?''

''It does seem nice…'' Jongin ponders. ''But I don't think I will take the idea of marriage if your marriage doesn't become happy and genuine, Your Highness!''

Chanyeol laughs, ruffling Jongin's hair.

''You're such a charmer, Jongin.''  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now a Prince Consort, Baekhyun finds himself nearly as busy as his husband. He is mostly made to help with the system within the palace, oversee the woes and concerns of the people and foreign affairs. To help him he is assigned a young adviser named Sehun, a tall man (but still shorter than his husband) with the usual firecrow features - jet black hair with sparking red embers, solid bronze eyes, and big black wings. He is very eager to help Baekhyun and is often seen trailing after him, ready to lend his ears to Baekhyun and give a piece of his mind when need be.

As for the status between the newly-weds… well, Chanyeol isn't really having much luck. Baekhyun is still cold and only speaks to him if needed. They barely see each other because of their duties and responsibilities. At night, they don't even talk because one of them would already be asleep in their separate sleeping areas. They only ever talk over meals and it's only casual. The elders and the Queen have been concerned about this, but even they can't do much about it if the couple themselves don't do anything about it.

"I'll be going to the countryside," Chanyeol says one day while they are alone inside their shared bedroom.

Baekhyun, who has taken up the space on the bed, looks up from the book that he is reading. "Agenda?"

"I'll be staying there for a whole day to check on the real condition out there," Chanyeol answers. "I want to see for myself."

"Won't it be dangerous?" Baekhyun asks uncertainly.

"Of course it will be," Chanyeol chuckles as he sits next to him, the edge of the bed dipping with his weight. "But what's life without some danger, right?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes with an amused smile across his face, recognizing the line that he had said a while back now being used against him.

"Well that's right, but still… take care, okay?"

"I will, for you."

Upon waking up the next morning, Baekhyun sees the bed now void of the presence of his husband. He feels a bit empty, realizing just now that he should have probably woken up to at least see Chanyeol off before a dangerous mission like the good husband that he should be.

Getting off his couch, Baekhyun stands up. He goes to the bathroom to prepare for the day. As he's changing into his robes he decides that he's going to take a break. Really, it's been around three full months since he and Chanyeol got married. Ever since then, they've been nothing but busy. People won't condemn him if he takes the day off today, right?

"Prince Baekhyun?"

The Prince Consort turns to see his adviser, Sehun, walking down the hall in his robes. He eyes the young prince up and down, seeing him in his normal robes before saying, "Are you taking the day off?"

"Yes, I am," Baekhyun smiles. "No one will get angry, right?"

Sehun nods. "The royals can do whatever they want as long as the elders approve of it and they abide by the laws of Mulciber." He reaches out, noticing the obsidian crown atop the prince's blonde hair turned to the side, fixing it in place for him.

Baekhyun sighs, not worried anymore. "I'm glad to hear that. Oh, thank you,'' he pats his own head, making sure the crown stays in place. ''Say, Sehun. Why don't you take the day off, too? Since I'm on a break, you won't have to work."

Sehun looks unsure, but the idea is something so tempting, especially since he knows that new workers like him would never get a chance like this. In the end, he nods and says, "I'll deal with some of your paperwork then I'll be going into town to visit my beloved."

Baekhyun's ears perk in interest at the mention of Sehun's love life. He inches closer, eyes wide and glimmering with mirth as he smiles at his adviser and says, "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Sehun!"

The younger male seems to blush as he nonchalantly shrugs and looks away. "I didn't think it's something worth telling a busy man like you, Your Highness."

"But still!" Baekhyun whines. "I would love to meet this person someday. Let me meet him in the future, okay?"

Sehun nods, "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Baekhyun grins. "Indeed."

At the dining hall, Baekhyun sees the Queen and King conversing among themselves happily. They're touchy and intimate, and Baekhyun could really see how much they love each other. It's a lovely sight to gaze upon, but he decides that it's a moment that should be shared between the two of them and it feels wrong to be eavesdropping.

At the kitchen, Baekhyun cautiously approaches the door, straining his ears to hear something that might signal him of Kyungsoo's activities. He doesn't want to see again what he saw the last time, so he's more wary in making his way around the palace now.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun calls out. "Are you in there?"

"Yes, sire," Kyungsoo calls back.

''Is Jongin in there? I really don't want to see-''

''No, sire. Jongin isn't here. He's with the Crown Prince,'' the chef exasperatedly reassures him.

For a few hours Baekhyun hangs around in the kitchen, watching the crew cook for the royal family's next meal. Besides Kyungsoo, he has made friends with the crew, who have taken a liking to the bubbly and kind Prince Consort.

Afterwards, Baekhyun decides to go back to the bedroom to take a quick nap since he's feeling a bit groggy. The palace feels emptier than usual, with their winding hallways and the numerous rooms that make Baekhyun kind of dislike the whole set-up of the place. He turns down a hall, but stops in his tracks when he sees the door to a room slightly open.

"Sloppy servants," Baekhyun grumbles under his breath as he reaches out to close it. When his eyes manage to see through the room, he realizes that it isn't just any room - it's Chanyeol's private office that he had only briefly mentioned to him before while passing by.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Baekhyun looks around, making sure no one sees him. Once he's certain no one will see him, he silently enters the office and quietly closes the door behind him. Baekhyun gapes in awe at the interior of the office, noticing how simple yet luxurious it looks, with the gold, silver, red and obsidian motif of the whole place. There are paintings on the wall, and he can vaguely remember Changmin mentioning to him that Chanyeol is a natural artist yet feels insecure about his art.

''Beautiful,'' Baekhyun utters as he walks to the wall to admire the paintings. He's sure that these were made by Chanyeol. It's like a gut feeling, an instinct. There are three paintings on each of the three walls that are decorated with art. There are sceneries of firecrows and their daily lives, the roselit from the garden, his parents hand in hand as they take a walk beneath the cherry blossoms in the garden, and there is even a scene on the beach of Changmin playing in the water.

Baekhyun smiles, taking a mental note that he should be honest with his husband and tell him that he slipped into his office, and also mention that he saw his artworks and tell him that they're one of the most beautiful things he has seen in his entire life. Not even the palace painters who were specifically trained to paint can rival the way Chanyeol portrays these sceneries, translating them from real life into brush strokes against canvas, immortalizing these scenes forever.

The Prince Consort walks over to Chanyeol's desk, sitting down on the chair. Chanyeol is a huge person, so it was expected that Baekhyun would be able to fit even with his feet up to his chest. But since he's a prince too, he tries to sit on the chair with poise and grace as he rummages over the things laid out on his husband's desk.

Baekhyun clicks his tongue, noting how despite being the Crown Prince, Chanyeol is still a man – and by being a man, he's really messy and doesn't even bother organizing the things on his desk. His writing scrolls that probably contain important notes and documents are strewn about, crumpled parchment littered the desk, and the surface is smeared with black ink and different colors of paint.

"Messy," Baekhyun says through gritted teeth, also taking a mental note to chide Chanyeol about it.

While reaching for something over the desk, Baekhyun accidentally pushes a scroll off the edge. He lets out a little gasp as he reaches over to get it, but as he picks it up, it unravels and reveals a painting inside.

Baekhyun freezes when he sees the painting. In a daze, he picks it up and holds it out, examining the piece carefully.

It's a picture of Baekhyun up a tree. It was painted in a way that the perspective is of an onlooker who had been standing beneath the tree while gazing up at him, perched on a branch with a haughty look on his face. The scenery was heavily romanticized though, with the soft lighting, the warm peach and pink shading along with the falling fireflowers from the tree. He knows this is him because this scene is perfectly familiar to him even though it took place many years before.

But... But why did Chanyeol have this kind of painting? It was a memory that he treasured so much because it was his first time meeting Changmin.

_Unless..._

Baekhyun's heart starts to pound as he takes the painting with him, carefully rolling it up before leaving the office to go back to their room.

He needs to talk to Chanyeol when he comes back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm tired!" Jongin says, stretching his limbs when they finally get off of the carriage. It's already deep into the night, and all Chanyeol wants to do is take a relaxing shower and then bury himself deep into the covers after such a tiring day in the countryside.

"I'm retiring to my quarters now," Chanyeol utters, patting Jongin's shoulder. They greet each other a good night before parting ways.

Upon getting to their room, Chanyeol carefully opens the door and summons his flames once again. It's dead into the night, so he expects Baekhyun to already be asleep, but a cold sensation crawls down his spine when he sees that the couch is empty.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mutters as his eyes dart around for him. His flames illuminate the area where his bed is, and he immediately sighs in relief when he sees that his husband is there, looking so small and vulnerable curled up underneath the sheets.

Chanyeol smiles to himself before proceeding into the bathroom to clean up. After he does that, he slips into loose nightclothes. Once he's ready, Chanyeol goes back to the bed and sits at the edge.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol says, shaking the other's shoulder to wake him up although he feels really guilty doing it with that peaceful expression written across his face. "Baekhyun, wake up. You might want to transfer to the couch. Or do you want me there instead?"

Baekhyun whimpers, stretching a bit before he opens one squinted eye followed by another.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks again, bending over him as he pats his cheek to bring him back to his senses. "Hey."

"Hi," Baekhyun replies in a small voice as he blinks groggily. "You're back."

"Yeah," Chanyeol smiles. "You want to stay here, or do you want me to transfer you to the couch?"

Baekhyun shakes his head as he scoots away. He pats the space that he had made between him and his husband then he says, "Let's sleep together like normal husbands for a change."

Chanyeol can't say he isn't taken aback as he tries to search for something on Baekhyun's face that would indicate that he is just messing around. But no, there isn't. He's serious, and it doesn't fail to make his heart skip a beat.

A bit nervously, Chanyeol mutters, "Okay" as he slides under the covers, hair sparking wildly and hoping Baekhyun doesn't notice how flustered he is. But his husband is a cruel man. He scoots closer to Chanyeol, burying himself into his side as he leans his head on his shoulder before drifting away into sleep.

Nevertheless, Chanyeol sleeps peacefully that night with a smile across his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, the Crown Prince wakes up a bit later than usual. Sunlight spills into the room through the windows with drawn curtains. He lets out a loud yawn as he stretches his tired limbs and his wings.

Remembering last night, Chanyeol reaches out to his side where Baekhyun had been sleeping. To his disappointment he doesn't feel his husband there, but the spot is still warm. He turns to the side, and there, he sees Baekhyun sitting at the edge of the bed, his back to him with one shoulder exposed.

"Good morning," Chanyeol husks as he sits up. He reaches out, feeling bold as he slips both of his arms around Baekhyun's waist as he places his chin on his shoulder. "What are you doi-" His eyes widen and his morning grogginess fades away when he sees what Baekhyun is holding in his hands.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun says in a low tone. "Why do you have this?"

The Crown Prince leans away. "Where did you get that?"

"Your office was open. I slipped in and saw that everything's a mess, so I cleaned up. Then I found this."

"Baekhyun, it was my private office," Chanyeol carefully says, like a parent to a child. "You shouldn't enter with-"

"Answer me, please," Baekhyun looks at him with pleading eyes. "Why do you have this?"

Chanyeol avoids eye contact, eyebrows furrowed together as he sets his lip into a thin line.

Seeing that he wouldn't budge, Baekhyun says, "This is a precious memory of mine, captured through the eyes of the other person who's also in the memory. As far as I can remember it was Changmin… unless I have mistaken him for you, since you both had similar features when you were younger."

It was a precious memory that Baekhyun had with Changmin, and Chanyeol did not want to ruin it.

But is there really any point of hiding it when Baekhyun knows the truth now?

"Yes," Chanyeol finally looks straight into his eyes. "I was the one who saw you that day. I wanted to ask for help myself, but because I was too shy I told my brother to do it for me instead. People then began thinking Changmin was the one who discovered you."

Baekhyun looks so conflicted at the new discovery. His eyes begin softening, as if he is on the verge of tearing up.

''I remember now... It was your eyes…'' the starchild sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me, then, that it was you all along?"

Chanyeol smiles endearingly as he reaches out to caress Baekhyun's face.

"That wouldn't change the way you feel, anyway."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After that confrontation, everything goes back to normal.

Well, at least that's what Chanyeol believes.

"I heard something about the annual Fire Lantern Festival," Baekhyun speaks up during breakfast that day, much to the surprise of the King and Queen since he hadn't been this outgoing ever since a few months ago. "What is it about?"

"It's a day we celebrate in honor of our ancestors who are responsible for building the kingdom we have today," the King explains as he sips on his tea. "There's dancing, singing, and performances all over the kingdom, but the most anticipated ones are those in the capital."

"We're also planning to announce the marriage formally through this festival," the Queen says. "Only if the two of you are comfortable with that. It's more public this way after all."

"It's great," Baekhyun says as he leans forward to peer over at Chanyeol, who had been staring at him all this time and quickly brought his attention to the food on his plate. "What do you think, Chanyeol? I think it's perfect. I know everyone's been wondering who I am."

Chanyeol tries hard not to let his embers flare wildly, but they do and it makes the Queen smile at him knowingly. He certainly cannot avoid it - not when Baekhyun's smiling at him this way and giving him the attention he has been longing for.

"I'm honestly okay with whatever you want," Chanyeol finally says. "You know that."

"Then we'll do it," Baekhyun confirms, smiling at the Queen who looks delighted herself as she exchanges glances with the King because finally - their son's marriage might just work out like they've been hoping for.

"I'll tell the advisers to insert a formal introduction into the plans," the King says. "It will be a splendid celebration. I'm sure you will enjoy it even if it's your first time, Baekhyun."

After breakfast, Chanyeol takes a little walk down the beach before he'll have to lock himself up again inside his office. Much to his surprise, Baekhyun rushes to his side, wanting to walk with him as well.

"You know, Baekhyun…" Chanyeol starts. "You don't really have to do this…"

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side with a small smile. "Do what, exactly?"

"We can be civil towards each other without being the best of friends. You don't really like me, so you don't have to push yourself."

Baekhyun sighs loudly. "I don't dislike you, Chanyeol."

"I know but-"

"Is it that hard to understand that I just want to spend some time with you?" Baekhyun says, a bit irritated now. "Especially after everything… all I want is to make it up to you, is that so hard to understand?"

After that, Chanyeol stays silent. Of course, Baekhyun feels guilty about what he thinks he's done wrong to him again. For a moment, Chanyeol hopes that what Baekhyun was starting to show him is something actually genuine, not because he's driven of something that's attacking his conscience.

Of course, he'll always just hope.

Baekhyun can never feel the same way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baekhyun's been really nice to you these days," Jongin says after witnessing Baekhyun reminding Chanyeol to come out for lunch, planting a kiss on his cheek and running off to wherever he is needed. It's been that way ever since, and Chanyeol still can't get used to the affection that Baekhyun is showering him with. It seems too much for someone just acting this way from guilt.

"Look at you, Your Highness," Jongin snickers. "How does it feel like to be a teenager again?"

"Shut up," Chanyeol says through gritted teeth. "All because he found out that I'm the one in his childhood memory…"

Jongin's eyes widen. "Really? He found out?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look so distressed about it? Isn't that actually a good thing?"

"Because if he hadn't discovered it, he wouldn't feel guilty about treating me like shit!" Chanyeol rants as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Now he's giving me baseless affection and it's ruining me."

"I can see why that's the case for you," Jongin sighs as he pats the royal's shoulder. "But isn't this for the best? Baekhyun's letting himself be susceptible to your advances. Be a sly fox for once and grab the opportunity. Make him truly yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's the start of the Fire Lantern Festival.

All of the servants within the palace have been deployed to help with the festival, so the royals are left on their own to prepare.

Chanyeol feels a bit nervous when he steps out of the bathroom after bathing. Knowing Baekhyun is in the room, an intense sense of consciousness had overcome and he had wrapped himself thoroughly with the bathrobe before facing his husband.

"You're done?" Baekhyun asks, turning around from the mirror. Chanyeol quickly looks away when he gets a glimpse of Baekhyun's bare chest, feeling very bashful in the presence of his husband. He can't help it, even if he knows he's acting ridiculous.

"Y-yes I am..." Chanyeol answers.

"That's your robe," Baekhyun says, pointing at the one laid out on their bed. "But can you come over here for a minute? I can't seem to properly do this.''

 _Crap_ , Chanyeol thinks as alarm signals go off in his head.

Nervously, he walks over to where Baekhyun is standing. He stands behind him, avoiding Baekhyun's gaze through the mirror and focusing instead on the task at hand, taking hold of the cloth that goes around the waist. He reaches around Baekhyun's waist, fixing the front of his robe first before proceeding to deal with the loose cloth. His face is dangerously close to the smooth skin of Baekhyun's nape, and he's suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to kiss it because it looks so smooth and tender and so soft to his lips-

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks, breaking his husband away from his reverie. "You okay there?"

"Umm y-yes," Chanyeol stammers as he goes back to work, quickly finishing it off. He makes the mistake of looking at Baekhyun through the mirror, and he's taken aback to see how the robe, which bore the firecrow's colors and intricate designs of black, red, and gold, looks so good on him.

"How do I look?" Baekhyun asks timidly, meeting gazes with his husband through the mirror, his cheeks and ears touched by a gentle shade of pink.

"You look beautiful," Chanyeol says truthfully, even if it makes him flustered and makes his azure embers flare wildly again.

Baekhyun turns even redder and giggles to himself at the compliment. He turns around, pulling Chanyeol down by wrapping his arms around his neck to reward him with another one of his cheek kisses that does nothing to the Crown Prince but drive his heart into another agitated frenzy.

"Come on, handsome, you'll have to get into your own robes too," Baekhyun says as he pushes Chanyeol towards the bed where his own robes are.

Before the festival starts, the people once again gather in front of the palace balcony for the opening ceremony. The elders offer prayers to the ancestors for safety, followed by some performances before the royal family makes their appearance.

"Do you feel nervous?" Baekhyun asks, munching on a strawberry from his little basket again. They're behind the doors, waiting for the King and Queen to announce their entrance.

Chanyeol wrings his fingers and shrugs. "Not quite anymore. Maybe because I'll have a companion this time?"

"Hmm," Baekhyun hums as he licks on the chocolate coating his fingers. Chanyeol clicks his tongue as he reaches out to wipe off the smears of the sweet delicacy from his cheek.

"What do I do with you," Chanyeol chides quietly. "You eat like a child. We're going to face the public in a few minutes, for heaven's sake."

Baekhyun grins cheekily up at Chanyeol as he takes his whole cheeks in his large hands since the chocolate smears were being stubborn.

"That kind of hurts," Baekhyun whines as he grasps Chanyeol's wrist.

"It won't come off- hey!" Chanyeol gasps when Baekhyun suddenly sticks his tongue out with an intention to lick off the chocolate but instead he licks Chanyeol's thumb which is still working to remove the smears.

"Gross!" Chanyeol whines as he wipes his thumb on Baekhyun's sleeve.

"I'm your husband, it doesn't matter!" Baekhyun pouts. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and brings his hands up to squish his face because what the heck, why is his husband being such a mochi? He purses his lips together and makes a little sound as he proceeds to squish Baekhyun's cheeks, making the latter cry out as he tightens his grip on Chanyeol's wrist.

"It hurts!" Baekhyun cries out, his eyes starting to water.

"Because you're being so cute, you little rascal. I've been waiting for months to do this," Chanyeol says through gritted teeth.

"Ahem."

The two immediately separated from each other. Jongin narrows his eyes as he assesses the couple who have resorted to putting their hands behind their backs and pretending like nothing of the weird sort had happened.

"Your Highnesses," Jongin finally says even though he sounds kind of dubious. "You will be up next in less than a minute. Just step out once the doors open."

"Okay, thank you Jongin," Chanyeol says with an authoritative voice. He turns to Baekhyun and offers his arm to him.

"My Prince Consort," he says.

Baekhyun smiles as he loops his arm through his and says, "My Prince," just before the doors finally open and sunlight floods in.

Chanyeol glances at the King, who urges him say to something since it's now his cue. The Crown Prince separates from Baekhyun for a moment and steps forward.

"A pleasant morning to all," Chanyeol greets, showing a charismatic smile that never fails to charm the youth in the crowd. "I, your Crown Prince Chanyeol, stand in front of you here to welcome you to the official opening of the Fire Lantern Festival. This annual tradition shall house one of the most elaborate traditional performances, as you have seen earlier. Yes, there's more to see as the festival progresses on. Please enjoy as well the activities that the palace has organized for you and make sure to thoroughly enjoy the stalls available. Together, let's make this festival peaceful but enjoyable in honor of our ancestors."

The crowd applauds. Chanyeol steps to the side, glancing for a moment at Baekhyun who is smiling graciously at him.

"And now I will formally introduce to you, the beloved citizens of Mulciber, my Prince Consort from the land of Lux, Prince Baekhyun - the man the stars have promised to me."

Applause and gasps resonate once more because it is true, the foreigner that some of them have seen hanging around with the royals is indeed the one their Crown Prince has tied the knot with. Chanyeol extends his hand out to Baekhyun, who places his hand in his as he leads him forward.

"Good day to all of you," Baekhyun sounds nervous, so Chanyeol begins rubbing soothing circles over the back of his hand using his thumb. "I am Prince Baekhyun, Prince Chanyeol's Prince Consort. I know I am from a different kingdom, but I will embrace the culture and traditions of Mulciber with love and compassion now that I am a citizen of it and will be aiding Prince Chanyeol through his reign in the near future. But this day isn't about us. This is all about the heritage of Mulciber and your ancestors. So please, enjoy yourselves. Thank you."

The King and Queen take over the opening ceremony once more and close it by officially announcing the start of the festival.

"The exposure gave me a mental strain," Chanyeol says, closing his eyes. "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"No, absolutely not," Baekhyun haughtily says as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol's and pulls him down the hall. "If you're thinking about resting, then _no_. Throw that thought away now. You will come with me and join the festival. It's my first time and you need to be there for me."

Chanyeol chuckles in amusement as Baekhyun drags him out of the palace. Outside, people greet them as they pass by and Baekhyun politely greets them back, even exchanging a few words before dragging Chanyeol deeper into the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Chanyeol wonders.

"I don't know," Baekhyun shrugs. "I was waiting for you to- hey!"

Chanyeol takes his husband's hand and pulls him towards a stall that sells wreaths.

"Umm, hello?" Chanyeol calls out to the old woman manning the stall. She perks up and smiles brightly at the royals, bowing deeply towards them.

"Your Highnesses! What an honor," the old woman giggles as she clasps her hands together. "What can I do for you?"

"We would like to buy a wreath from you," Chanyeol politely says as he hands her a piece of paper that serves as a ticket of payment.

"Oh no, sire!" the old woman gasps when she sees the numerous zeroes on the paper. "This is too much!"

Chanyeol waves his hand and insists that the old woman keep it as he proceeds to reach out for a wreath. He picks one which is made of red roses, daffodils, and orange daisies, then turns to Baekhyun to place it on his head.

"What is this for?" Baekhyun asks, scrunching his nose when a petal falls off.

"It's tradition to wear wreaths so the dead who came back to celebrate with us won't mistake you for a fellow dead," Chanyeol casually explains as he tucks a few strands of his hair behind Baekhyun's ear. "There, now the dead won't take you away from me."

Baekhyun screws his face. "That's really creepy, you know?" He turns to the stall and looks over the available wreaths. He picks one that has big red roses wrought with little green tendrils and leaves.

"Bend down for me," he orders Chanyeol, who does as he is told. "Wait, you're flaring again. Will I get hurt?"

Chanyeol blushes, realizing that Baekhyun notices his flaring but he tries to brush it away and says, "Don't worry."

The feel of Chanyeol's fire against Baekhyun's hands as he works the wreath around his white locks is akin to the feel of flower petals against skin, only the sensation is a bit… _smoother_.

"We're both safe now," Baekhyun chuckles as he pats Chanyeol's head. He turns to the old woman, bidding her goodbye before they proceed to walk around.

Throughout the day, Baekhyun keeps saying "Waaah, Chanyeol!", "What is that, Chanyeol?" and "And let's go there, Chanyeol!" as he continuously drags the Crown Prince around. While it does kind of sound annoying, Chanyeol basks in it. He likes the attention he is getting from his husband, even if insecurities still linger at the back of his mind just waiting to pounce on him.

Something is shoved into Chanyeol's mouth all of a sudden. Sweetness from what feels like a syrup-coated candy floods his mouth. He glares down at his husband, who gives him a smug smirk as he licks on his own candy.

''What was that for?'' Chanyeol asks in irritation, staring down at the pink candy that Baekhyun had given him.

''You looked like an idiot staring at nothing,'' Baekhyun says, jutting his lips out. ''Or were you staring at that woman dancing who barely has any clothes on?!''

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

''So you were?!''

''I didn't say that-''

''Why aren't you denying it?!''

''Well I am if you're not blocking me from finishing my-''

Baekhyun pouts as he turns around, prancing away from Chanyeol and marching towards another man in the distance. He exchanges words with the man before looping his arm through his and walking away. This awakens something nasty inside Chanyeol. Legend says it's a beast of an ugly green color that is roused when the host sees a significant other with another person. It stirs emotions of irritation and anger within the host, making him see red as it drives him to make action.

In other words, it's the infamous plague called jealousy.

With long strides and clenched fists, Chanyeol walks with a fast pace towards the couple.

Thanks to his long legs, he manages to catch up on the pair. He stops them in their tracks when he suddenly appears right in front of them. Chanyeol narrows his eyes at the man with Baekhyun and recognizes him as his adviser.

''Your Highness,'' Sehun greets, ignoring Baekhyun who is trying to pull him in the other direction. ''I've found the Prince Consort.''

''Good job, Adviser Sehun,'' Chanyeol says as he shifts his sharp gaze on Baekhyun who looks away, flustered and intimidated by his seething stare. ''How is Han, by the way?''

''He's been doing well. Nothing special, sire,'' Sehun says. ''Well, I guess now that you found each other, I'll have to leave. See you soon, Prince Baekhyun, Prince Chanyeol.'' He bows towards the two royals and disappears into the crowd.

Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun before turning his back. The other prince quickly runs after him, hands clasped in front of him as tries to peer at his husband who is sporting a stone-cold expression that seems foreign even if he has seen it on him multiple times before. Maybe because Chanyeol has been nothing but kind and patient with him lately.

''Chanyeol…'' Baekhyun reaches out and tugs at his husband's sleeve. Chanyeol stops in his tracks, a smile threatening to carve itself over his lips.

''I was just messing with you, I'm sorry…''

''You're really childish, you know that?''

''I know,'' Baekhyun whines. ''I was just kidding, okay?''

Chanyeol can't take it anymore.

The prince turns around, giving Baekhyun that kind, dimpled smile as he reaches out and takes his husband's hand again.

''Come on,'' Chanyeol says, pulling at his hand. ''The fire lantern event is starting in a bit. We have to get our lanterns.''

Many people are already in the heart of the city, waiting excitedly for the most-anticipated fire lantern event. It seems like every single citizen in the capital has gathered to witness the closing event of the festival, creating a beautiful, vast expanse of black, orange, gold, red, and black wings, each armed with fire lanterns.

"How do you do this?" Baekhyun wonders out loud, turning the lantern around. It's made of a material that seem to be a cross between cloth and paper, with wood at the base and a candle-like piece inside. It is designed with small paintings of firecrows ablaze, breathing fire at each other.

"You just light it on fire and then let it go at the sound of the gong."

Baekhyun purses his lips. "Well that means you'll have to be my matchstick, because I can't do that fancy fire-magic-thingy you firecrows do."

"You say that as if you can't do the fancy glowing-magic-thingy you starchildren do," Chanyeol says sardonically.

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him.

A melodic chorus of what seems like an orchestra of wind instruments resonates across the lands. Baekhyun looks over at Chanyeol in wonder. Chanyeol takes his lantern and lights it first with a little wisp of blue fire summoned through one finger before doing the same thing to his own.

"The gong will sound any minute now," Chanyeol reminds him. Baekhyun notices how his eyes are bright and expressive, finding it quite endearing.

"You're excited," Baekhyun comments.

Chanyeol grins cheekily at him. "Well, the Fire Lantern Festival is my favorite holiday of the year, after all."

The melody of wind instruments suddenly comes to a halt. There's a silence that ensues for a few seconds until the gong that signals the flight of the lanterns resonates across the area.

"Make a wish," Chanyeol quickly says before closing his eyes. Baekhyun does too.

_I wish for the stars to be lenient on me._

_I wish for healing._

After saying his wish, Baekhyun opens his eyes and lets his lantern float upward, Chanyeol's following after. With mouths slightly ajar and eyes twinkling, they gaze at the beautiful scene above. Baekhyun shifts his stare to look at Chanyeol, who looks genuinely in awe of the scene happening right above them.

"Chanyeol."

The Crown Prince looks down at his husband, and just as he does, Baekhyun suddenly reaches up, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck. As he tiptoes, he pulls Chanyeol down to meet his lips halfway.

To say that Chanyeol is flustered is an understatement.

This is nothing like their kiss during their wedding. Something about Baekhyun initiating it first makes it all the more special for Chanyeol, who is currently in a state of shock. Chanyeol's happiness has his hair flaring wildly with azure flames, his cheeks and his elfish ears turning a bright shade of red. His little husband's lips are as soft and plump as he had remembered, feeling so good as they mold against his in an innocent and tender way.

And both hearts flutter, unaware of each other.

The moment Baekhyun moves away, Chanyeol leans in, looking for more. He stills himself, knowing that was the extent that he could relish the sweet taste of his lips.

Disappointment seeps into him, but the way Baekhyun looks up at him with a bright, gentle smile, and that ethereal glow of his stardust around him is enough to cleanse him from disappointment and to make him feel blissful and satisfied.

"Thank you," Baekhyun says, albeit shyly as he fiddles with his fingers. "I'll always remember today as one of the best days I've spent with you."

Chanyeol can delude himself in this fantasy for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, Baekhyun is the first to wake up from the Sun's radiant rays that seep through the glass windows of their bedroom. He wakes up underneath the sheets on the same bed as Chanyeol, which he had started to use ever since he voluntarily asked his husband to do so.

Lying on his side, Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's presence behind him. They're so close that he can feel Chanyeol's calm breathing against his nape and the way his chest moves to the rhythm. He moves to stretch his limbs but is blocked from full movement when he feels Chanyeol's arm wrapped over his waist and his legs entangled with his.

For the first time, Baekhyun actually feels like he is married. This is how he imagined it would be to be married when he was younger - waking up to the feel of his husband or wife, greeted by their soft breathing or the gentle whispers of a good morning. It's actually the first time feeling Chanyeol this close, since they had a silent agreement to sleep as far away from each other as possible at first.

Baekhyun lifts his husband's arm and rolls over to face him, expecting to see something to tease him about later.

But what he sees is something that takes his breath away instead.

The Prince Consort stares in amazement at his husband's beautiful, peaceful face, still deep in slumber. If he thinks about it, Baekhyun has never really appreciated how truly beautiful Chanyeol is. But now that he's seen him at such a close proximity, he can't just not revel in and admire it.

Baekhyun reaches out, tracing the bridge of Chanyeol's proud nose. His fingers find their way to his unique-shaped eyes, down his cheekbones to his lips.

A blush settles on Baekhyun's cheeks as he lays his eyes on those lips that he had kissed yesterday. They felt really soft and tender against his, and he had to do all he could not to delve deeper.

But now that he's so close to them again, Baekhyun doesn't know if he can restrain himself any longer. He can't seem to pull his eyes away from those lips that look so tasty and red right now, just like the strawberries he is so fond of. He's afraid that if he doesn't satisfy himself now, he'll do something he'll regret later.

"Fuck it," Baekhyun mutters to himself as he leans deeper into Chanyeol's heat, moving in to kiss those sinful lips again.

You could imagine how much of a surprise it is for the Crown Prince to be greeted so early in the morning by his husband consuming his lips, running his tongue over the soft flesh, whimpering and begging for entrance. With his wits still away in dreamland, Chanyeol cups Baekhyun's cheek and lets him kiss deeper, lets his tongue explore past his cavern. Baekhyun's hand finds itself running through his white locks, completely caught up by how his hair is caught in up an azure blaze.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol says in between kisses. "We're… People… will look for us…"

"Let them," Baekhyun breathlessly says.

"But…"

"Chanyeol, I'm drunk," Baekhyun pouts, tugging at his hair. "Take responsibility. Satisfy me."

Ever since that eventful morning, it's safe to say that the relationship between the two has gone a more intimate path, something that everyone in the palace can clearly see. They were excited - their Crown Prince is finally making huge progress with his marriage. The following days consist of a more cheerful Chanyeol with Baekhyun, laughing or talking about something that only makes the Crown Prince smile even more or laugh out loud, a sight that the servants love to see.

"Maybe we should give our beloved Prince Chanyeol a boost?" one of the elders suggests to the King and Queen.

"No," the Queen says, watching the Crown Prince walk down the hall with his husband trotting beside him, chirping happily about something their chef had cooked for him.

"I think they're doing great. Let them fall at their own pace."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I found out you have quite the taste for honey."

Chanyeol looks up at his husband, who is seated just across from him. They're in his private office, and after a bit of whining from Baekhyun, Chanyeol allowed him to accompany him during the boring hours of working on documents.

"Hmm," Chanyeol hums as he unrolls some scrolls. "How did you find out?"

"Kyungsoo told me," Baekhyun says as he folds his arms on the table and places his chin on it as he stares up at Chanyeol, who tries his best not to take a look.

"You know, Lux is actually known for its exquisite honey farms," Baekhyun says.

"I've heard," Chanyeol deadpans.

Baekhyun pouts. "You know, you're not making it easy for me."

"I'm working."

"I'm bored!"

"Don't you have anyone else to bug?" Chanyeol sighs.

Baekhyun grins. "I like bugging you the best."

Chanyeol's heart shouldn't be reacting this way.

"Tell you what," Chanyeol says, setting down the scroll. "If you behave, I'll take you somewhere tomorrow."

The other prince's eyes glimmer when he hears that.

"Where will you take me?"

"Not telling," Chanyeol sing-songs as he sits back into his seat. "Do your part first, then we'll talk about it later."

"But-"

"Time starts now."

Baekhyun gapes at Chanyeol in disbelief. Pouting, he sits back in his seat and starts to look through the scrolls Chanyeol had stacked inside a wooden container near the desk. He passes the time admiring more of his husband's artwork, waiting until he's done.

It's already seven in the evening when Chanyeol finishes his work. He grunts as he stretches his arms, his legs, and even his wings, bones popping, before sinking into his seat.

"Hello," Baekhyun speaks up, putting the scroll he is holding back into the container. "You're done?"

"Yes…"

"Dinner's going to start soon."

"Let me just sit back for a minute…"

Baekhyun stares at his form for a few moments before saying, "Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"That's kind of hard with my wings in the way," Chanyeol chuckles.

"Well that's a problem we can easily fix," Baekhyun grins mischievously as he stands up and walks around the desk. Chanyeol's eyes are wide with panic and fluster when Baekhyun suddenly sits on his lap.

"Baekhyun, what are you doing?" Chanyeol mutters nervously, looking anywhere but at his husband, his heart fluttering rapidly.

"Giving you a massage," Baekhyun smiles suggestively as he places his hands on Chanyeol's broad shoulders and begins kneading the tense muscles around his neck.

A giggle bubbles out of the Prince Consort as he examines his husband's face. "Loosen up, handsome. You look constipated."

"Where's the timid Baekhyun that I know?" Chanyeol whispers. "I don't know you. Please give him back to me."

"Relax, just enjoy this," Baekhyun grins. "I won't eat you up."

"Please don't."

"You're cute when you're flustered," Baekhyun says with a voice that reaches a lower octave as he teasingly brings his face closer to Chanyeol's. The Crown Prince makes the mistake of looking back at him, and he's mesmerized by his husband's hooded, deep brown eyes that seem so filled with affection. He can't take his eyes away.

Baekhyun really is just a beauty to behold.

"These days I can't seem to get my hands off you," Baekhyun whispers, breath fanning against Chanyeol's face. "It's like you're magnetic and my hands are attracted to you."

Chanyeol ignores the way his heart flips. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, it's all nonsense," Baekhyun chuckles. "Don't think much about what I'm saying."

"Baekhyun, please."

"What?"

"Don't prance away and leave me behind to beat myself up about the things you're saying," Chanyeol pleads. "Stop playing with me."

Baekhyun sighs as he leans in even closer. He brings one hand up to trace Chanyeol's bottom lip. Tension forms thick around them, as though if Chanyeol just reaches out he could feel it with the tip of his fingers.

"I don't know myself," Baekhyun whispers. "I just know that I love your lips on me."

A shiver runs down Chanyeol's spine.

A knock comes from the door, followed by Jongin's voice. "Your Highnesses, you're being summoned to the dining hall."

"Well, there goes dinner," Baekhyun chuckles as he kisses Chanyeol's forehead and gets off him. The Crown Prince takes a deep breath, gathering his wits and steadying his fast beating heart before standing up to follow his husband to the door.

His heart cannot take this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mother, Father, there's something I'd like to tell you."

Everyone's eyes turn in his direction. He can see Baekhyun looking excited at what he's about to say.

"What is it?" the King asks.

"Well, I'm planning a visit… to Lux."

A squeal escapes Baekhyun's lips as he leans forward and enthusiastically says, "For real, Chanyeol? Really, really?"

Chanyeol smiles, finding his husband so adorable being all excited. "I'm serious. I've been planning to do so, since your family hasn't really met me properly yet."

"That's a fantastic idea," the Queen says. "When will you be leaving?"

"I wanted to go tomorrow, but I guess there would be things that I have to deal with first-"

"It's alright, let the advisers deal with it that," the King says. "You can go tomorrow if you wish to do so.''

The next day, the couple wakes early to leave for Lux. It's a long trip, but with Baekhyun cheerfully telling him interesting things about his home kingdom while sharing strawberries with him, Chanyeol isn't bored.

"What are we going to do there, by the way?" Baekhyun asks. "Did you even think ahead about what we would do or is this just an impromptu trip?"

"I only planned on meeting your family," Chanyeol bashfully says, scratching his temple. "I already sent them a message so I guess we'll be having dinner with them. After that… I have no idea."

"That means I'll take charge of the trip then," Baekhyun grins as he reaches into his bag and takes out some parchment along with a plume.

"Okay then," he says. "One, _bring Chanyeol to the honey farms and feed him all the honey he wants._ "

"You're going to ruin my teeth," the Crown Prince chuckles.

"They look fine to me, your pretty pearls can manage," Baekhyun says with a shrug. "Two, _feed Chanyeol native Lux food_. Three, _make Chanyeol wear Lux traditional clothing._ Four, _show him the sights._ Five, _stargazing at the beach._ " The Prince Consort looks up from his list and says, "You're not the only one with a beach behind your palace."

"Sorry, I wouldn't know," Chanyeol says. "I've never been to Lux."

"You'll love it there," Baekhyun sighs dramatically. "Mulciber is beautiful, but there's just nothing that compares to home. Thank you for this, Chanyeol."

The Crown Prince shrugs, looking out the window to gaze at the scenery outside. "It's the least I could do for you."

A few hours later the carriage finally comes to a stop. Chanyeol had fallen asleep on Baekhyun's shoulder and only realizes when the latter shakes him awake.

"Your head weighs a ton," Baekhyun snickers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chanyeol says, startled when he realizes what he had done. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm good," Baekhyun lifts a thumbs up. "Anyway, we're here."

"Already?"

"Yes."

It's already two in the afternoon when they arrive, and the Sun is hot and blazing high up in the sky. Chanyeol's eyes dart around his foreign surroundings when he gets off the carriage. Everything seems quite similar to Mulciber, except that there's more shimmering and glowing and sparkling going on around him. When his eyes settle on the palace, he's speechless for a while, amazed at how the structure seems to be made entirely of diamond and gold.

"A fly's going to wander in there," Baekhyun giggles as he taps his husband's lower jaw. Chanyeol closes his mouth and looks at Baekhyun.

"The palace is amazing," he says. "Obsidian and rubies look great, but there's nothing compared to diamond and gold. I'm truly impressed."

"Thank you," Baekhyun says as he reaches out and takes his hand. "Let's get inside? I hope my parents are waiting for us."

The interior of the palace looks quite similar to the palace back in Mulciber, just with a different motif and different designs to the murals that grace the ceilings. Halfway through the threshold, they can hear someone yelling.

"Baekhyunee! Chanyeol!"

Out from one hallway comes Baekbeom, running towards the two newcomers with arms spread wide as he tackles them into a hug.

"Good to see you too, Baekbeom-hyung," Chanyeol says with a little laugh.

"It's been months!" Baekbeom says as he leans away and ruffles his hair. He turns to his younger brother and says, "My baby Baekhyunee, I missed you so much-"

"You think I'm not still angry about what you did?" Baekhyun says with a pout, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're still mad?" Baekbeom sighs.

Baekhyun eyes his brother up and looks away. He sighs and turns to him with a sheepish smile and says, "Just the tiniest bit."

"Oh, I missed you!" Baekbeom crushes his younger brother into a hug that makes Baekhyun scream in pain. "You even gained weight! Or are you pregnant?!"

"What?!" Baekhyun shrieks as he pushes his brother away, face red. Chanyeol, too, looks flushed as he fidgets at the side.

"Ah, I know it's too early," Baekbeom waves his hand.

Baekhyun decides to wave away the little comment that caused their embarrassment and asks, "Where's Mother and Father?"

"They're actually just inside wai-"

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol? Is that already you?"

Baekbeom smiles as he stands to the side. "Well, there they are."

The King and Queen of Lux appears from down a hallway and walks up to the trio. Baekhyun leaves Chanyeol's side and rushes to his parents, wrapping his arms around them as he buries his face in between them.

"Our little starlight," the Queen coos as she exchanges glances with the King. "It's been months."

"I missed you," Baekhyun says. "It's nice to be back."

"Well, you've got your husband to thank for that," the King chuckles.

"Your Highnesses," Chanyeol bows in their direction when he hears his name being called.

"Prince Chanyeol, I'm hoping you're treating our starlight very well," the Queen says.

"I'm doing the very best I can with how hard he's making it for me."

Baekhyun widens his eyes at Chanyeol, who gives him a teasing smirk.

"What's this? You're giving your husband a hard time?" the Queen says, surprised. "I know you didn't want to marry Prince Chanyeol, but you should at least give him some slack. He's a Crown Prince after all."

"He's lying!" Baekhyun whines. "I'm always on my best behavior!"

"Well then," the Queen waves away her son, who pouts once more. "The servants will lead you to your room. You can settle down. Show Prince Chanyeol around. Your father and I have to deal with some business. We'll have a proper conversation over dinner."

"Okay!" Baekhyun says, happily taking Chanyeol by the hand and pulling him down the hallway.

"So… What are we going to do first?" Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun reaches into his robes and pulls out the parchment from earlier. "We'll be checking off our bucket list. For now, I think we'll do number three."

"And that is?"

" _Make Chanyeol wear Lux traditional clothing._ "

Chanyeol looks unsure. "Will anything even fit me?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "I guess I'll have to ask my brother for some of his robes. Oh, here's my room."

Chanyeol's mouth drops open again when he sees the interior of Baekhyun's room. It's very spacious, a wide room with a high ceiling. Two walls are lined with shelves filled with all sorts of books, trinkets, and little boxes. Across the center is a king-sized bed. Around the room are portraits of the youngest Lux prince capturing his beauty throughout the years, from when he was a toddler sitting on his mother's lap to just recently before they were married.

"Your room is even bigger than the one we have in Mulciber," Chanyeol says as he steps inside, some of the servants rushing past to quickly bring their belongings in.

"Well this is what I get for growing up so hyperactive yet protected," Baekhyun chuckles. "Make yourself at home or take a shower. I'll just go get those robes from Baekbeom."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baekhyun?"

The Lux prince looks up to his husband coming out from the bathroom.

"Uh," Chanyeol smiles and spreads his arms out awkwardly. "How do I look?"

Baekhyun hums, thinking, as he sits at the edge of the bed. He crosses his legs and eyes Chanyeol up and down. It was quite a drastic change, since Baekhyun was used to seeing Chanyeol wearing reds and blacks, the colors of Mulciber.

"You actually look good in it," Baekhyun says, cocking his head to the side with a playful smile. "I like it, Chanyeol."

The firecrow looks away and pinches his nose. "Thanks, I guess? Also, I'm really sorry that you had to tailor the back of the robe for my wings. Just tell me how much this costs."

"It's nothing. Baekbeom told me you can keep it," Baekhyun says with a wave of his hand. "Shall we go? We have a carriage waiting for us."

Their first destination, according to Baekhyun's list, is the honey farm. Chanyeol said they could just buy some from the market, but Baekhyun insisted it be fresh for him.

When they arrive at the largest one, located in the capital, Chanyeol is confused. It's called a honey farm, but it doesn't look a farm at all.

"This is a palace, Baekhyun," Chanyeol comments as they enter. It looks like a smaller and less elaborate version of the palace, made of metal and gold instead.

"My people like luxury," Baekhyun chuckles.

A servant approaches them, bows in respect, and says, "Prince Baekhyun, you're back."

"Nayoung, I'm glad to see you again," Baekhyun smiles. "This is Prince Chanyeol of Mulciber."

The servant bows again as she says, "Welcome to the capital's largest honey farm, run by the royal family."

"Where is Uncle Eunwoo?" Baekhyun asks.

"He's overseeing the harvest," Nayoung says.

"What great timing!" Baekhyun clasps his hands together as he looks up at his husband, an excited glint in his eyes. "Chanyeol, you can see how we make honey!"

"Will I have to go near the honeybees?"

Baekhyun rolls eyes. "Of course we have to."

To be honest, Chanyeol felt nervous - scared, even - at the idea of having to see those little critters. He didn't exactly find them cute, especially when they buzz near his elf ears. But seeing the glow around Baekhyun, the way his stardusts rapidly circulate around him and his contagious enthusiasm, he can't just say no. He loves seeing him happy like this, and he'd do anything to keep it that way.

"Baekhyun? Is that you?"

A middle-aged man dressed in common robes appears from behind a door and walks up to the couple. Baekhyun squeaks happily as he rushes to the man and engulfs him in a warm embrace.

"Uncle Eunwoo!" Baekhyun says. "I'm glad to see you."

"Oh how glad I am to see you too," the man says, affectionately patting the young prince's head. He pushes him away and holds him at arm's length. "Look at you, my boy. You seem more handsome than the last time I saw you."

"You always flatter me, Uncle," Baekhyun says with a little laugh. He places an arm over his uncle's shoulders and turns to Chanyeol. "Uncle, meet Prince Chanyeol, my husband. Chanyeol, this is my uncle and the elder brother of my father, Lord Eunwoo."

"Oh," Lord Eunwoo says as he claps his hands together. He walks towards the Mulciber prince and extends his arm out. "It's so nice to finally meet the man my beloved nephew married. I wasn't at the marriage ceremony since it's pretty hard to travel when I have the honey farm to constantly tend to, especially since we export as well."

"That's fine, Lord Eunwoo," Chanyeol says as he firmly grasps the man's hand.

"Chanyeol really likes honey, that's why I thought I'd bring him here," Baekhyun says.

"That's a great idea, Baekhyun," Lord Eunwoo says. "Follow me inside. If you want, there's more honeybee containers that we have to harvest from. Maybe your husband would like to try it out."

"Let's do it!" Baekhyun says, tugging at Chanyeol's sleeves as he bounces up and down. "It will be fun! I used to do this a lot when I was younger."

Chanyeol sighs.

"I can never say no to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at you," Baekhyun snickers, watching his husband dip his spoon into the jar of honey settled on his lap before bringing it up to his mouth with a satisfied expression on his face. "You're so happy."

"Shut it," Chanyeol says, which Baekhyun reacts to with a snicker.

"Anyway, it's getting dark," the starchild says as he looks out of the window. "We better head back. Don't eat too much, you're going to upset your stomach."

"It tastes exquisite," Chanyeol says as he sucks on the spoon, pulling it out of his mouth with a small _pop_. "I don't get why you're obsessed with strawberries when you have this delicacy right here."

"Let's not delve into that," Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes.

Upon arriving at the palace, they're greeted by the sound of high-pitched giggles and squeals that have Chanyeol looking at his husband in confusion.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Baekhyun mutters as he rushes into the living room with Chanyeol following.

There they are greeted by the sight of Baekbeom on the couch, entertaining three kids - two boys and one girl. They all have the uniform blonde hair and the radiant glow of starchildren, wearing little robes for royalty.

"Oh look, it's Uncle Baekhyun and Chanyeol!" Baekbeom says, pointing at the two who had just arrived.

Baekhyun immediately sinks to his knees and spreads his arms out to receive the three children's warm little hugs, a sight that makes Chanyeol's heart flutter and turn very soft.

"Eunjae, Hyerin, Hyejeong, my sweet little peas!" Baekhyun coos as he showers each child with kisses all over their faces. "Did you miss me, hmm? Did you miss Uncle Baekhyun?"

"Eww, cooties!" one child squeals as he pushes Baekhyun's face away.

After a few moments, Baekhyun stands up and makes the three children stand in front of him. "Chanyeol, these are Baekbeom's children. This is Hyunjae," he pats the head of the tallest child, who waves brightly at Chanyeol. "And these are the twins, Hyerin and Hyejeong." The twins smile up shyly at Chanyeol.

"Babies, this is my husband, Uncle Chanyeol. Give him some love."

The three children come closer to Chanyeol, looking up at him in awe.

"You're like a tree!" Hyunjae speaks out, making Baekhyun sputter out a laugh that he tries to keep in.

"And you have interesting ears!" Hyerin points out.

"And you have pretty wings!" Hyejeong says. "Father, can I have wings too?"

At first, Chanyeol didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to deal with people, what more with children? Unbeknownst to him, Baekhyun is worried about it too.

But after quite some time, Chanyeol warms up to the children and starts to naturally talk to them, interacting with them in a way that Baekhyun didn't think someone who had no experience with children could ever do.

"Chanyeol's quite the father material even without experience," Baekbeom observes as the twins start to fondle Chanyeol's ears while Eunjae giggles when the firecrow starts tickling his nose with one of the feathers from his marvelous black plumage. "It's instinct. You got yourself a good one, Baekhyun."

"Oh shush," Baekhyun says, but his imagination runs wild when he begins thinking of Chanyeol being a great father for his children.

When the clock strikes eight, everyone proceeds into the dining hall, where a whole feast is laid out for the occasion. Baekbeom bribes his children to leave Chanyeol alone as they take their seats. The King of Lux is at the end of the table, with the Queen to his right, followed by Baekhyun and Chanyeol, while Baekbeom sat to the left, followed by his children.

"Princess Jaein seems to be missing," the Queen notices.

"Ah, apologies," Baekbeom speaks up. "She left a few hours ago."

"I'm so sorry! I came late!"

Everyone's eyes fall on the woman running into the dining hall. She slips into the seat beside Baekbeom then hastily kisses him before dipping down to everyone in apology.

"I'm so sorry for being late- ah, Baekhyun!" she extends her hand across to the young prince who takes it. "You're here! And, oh my, is this your husband? Prince Chanyeol? Hi!" She extends her hand to Chanyeol as well who takes it, a bit overwhelmed by her enthusiasm.

"This is my wife, Princess Jaein," Baekbeom says. "She's quite the hyperactive one."

"I'm truly sorry I wasn't able to attend the wedding. My eldest son had a dreadful illness at the time so Baekbeom had to be the only one to go," Jaein says. "It's nice to finally meet you though, Prince Chanyeol. The both of you look like a lovely pair."

"Thank you," Chanyeol says politely, immediately taking a liking to the princess. Her children definitely took after her.

"Well I guess we should enjoy the feast?" the King says.

The royals then start to eat through the food, which are purely Lux dishes. Chanyeol didn't have to complain though, since he finds every single one quite enjoyable to his taste buds that were fixated to Mulciber food.

"I've been thinking," the Queen speaks up. "Since most of our relatives weren't able to attend the wedding, why don't we hold a party for the two of you? A welcoming party of some sort, just so Chanyeol can properly meet everyone. They would love to meet the man our starlight has ended up with."

"That would be really nice, Mother," Baekhyun says. He glances at Chanyeol. "What do you think? Will we be able to do that? Or do we have to go back home as soon as possible?"

"We can extend our visit if you want to," Chanyeol says. "I don't mind."

"Then it's settled," the Queen says delightfully. "Baekhyun's cousins particularly seem excited to meet Prince Chanyeol."

Baekhyun's face screws in distaste as he pouts and says, "I love Taeyeon, Sooyoung, Seulgi, and Seungwan, but they won't be able to get their hands off Chanyeol."

"Oh, what do we have here? Our Baekhyunee is actually the jealous type?" Baekbeom teases. "So cute!"

"He's your husband, and your cousins are just hormonal teenagers. I highly doubt a man like Chanyeol would seek childish people," Jaein says matter-of-factly.

"Oh I think Taeyeon would definitely like Chanyeol," the Queen inputs.

Chanyeol stops a laugh from spilling out when he sees the distressed look in Baekhyun's face at his family's merciless teasing. He ends up whining about how he just got here and he's immediately bombarded by teasing here and there.

"You're all unfair," Baekhyun says in defeat as he stuffs himself with strawberry shortcake.

They finally stop teasing him when Jaein opens up the topic of organizing the party. The dinner goes smoothly from there on out and by the time everyone's got their fill, they decide to finally call it a night.

"Where are you taking me?" Chanyeol asks when Baekhyun drags him down a different hall from the one that led to their room.

"Last on our list is stargazing, right?" Baekhyun says. They reach a double door at the back of the palace, through which they are immediately greeted by the view of the beach, similar to Mulciber. The only difference is that the sea sparkles, reflecting the vast spillage of stars across the sky.

"This is amazing…" Chanyeol says, mouth agape as he stares up at the sky. The sky is filled with so many stars, and every single one twinkles brightly. Mulciber has a great view of the sky, but it was nothing compared to what he was witnessing now.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Baekhyun says, weaving his fingers through Chanyeol's as he guides him down the beach. There is complete silence between them as they enjoy the tranquility that the night offers.

"They're all so bright," Chanyeol whispers when they finally lay on the sand to properly gaze up at the stars.

"The stars are all our ancestors, looking over us from their domain in the skies. That's why they're so bright and they look so near," Baekhyun answers. "My ancestors are probably judging you right now, making sure you're truly a husband fit for me."

Chanyeol chuckles. "When you grow old and fade away, you'll be joining them up there, right?"

"Yes, I probably will."

"Since I'm not a starchild, that means I won't get to spend the afterlife with you?"

Baekhyun giggles. "What are you talking about? Firecrows came from the constellations with the blessings of the Sun. We can grow old and be happy among the stars."

"Well, I suppose you're right…"

They fall silent once more as they stare up at the sky, basking underneath the beauty of a portion of the universe.

"Baekhyun…"

The starchild turns to the side, seeing Chanyeol's stare at him intently.

"What?" Baekhyun whispers.

"I love you."

A few moments of silence follow before Baekhyun moves closer, reaching out to cup Chanyeol's face. He leans in slowly, eyes closing as they let their lips touch. At first, it's innocent. Their lips move against each other tenderly, until Baekhyun bites into Chanyeol's bottom lip. The Crown Prince lets out a breathy groan, letting Baekhyun thrust his tongue in. It was a sinful dance between soft flesh, an answer to the hidden thirst that they've been hiding from each other for far too long.

Their kiss turns deeper, hitting more places and igniting their dry souls. Baekhyun moves to straddle Chanyeol, a reflex to get more, to satiate his thirst for his husband.

" _Ah…_ " Baekhyun moans as he starts to move his hips, grinding into Chanyeol's groin. The taller man groans as he places his large hands over Baekhyun's curvy hips, feeling his blood rush south.

"Stop this…" Chanyeol mutters.

"I want you," Baekhyun whispers into his ear breathlessly, pawing at his chest as he plants little kisses down his jaw and back up to his ear. "Chanyeol please…"

Chanyeol tries to resist him, but he discovers something about Baekhyun. A side to him that he wished he didn't get to see. Because Baekhyun, as sweet and pure as he looks in the outside, is an incubus in disguise. His deep brown eyes bore into his soul, his tongue trails down the expanse of his neck, and his touches - oh his touches - leave sparks that light up the fire inside of him.

And that's when Chanyeol snaps.

"You asked for this," the Crown Prince utters hotly as he pulls Baekhyun to their room. He pushes him down to the bed and immediately hovers over him, gazing down at him with a tantalizing mixture of lust and love in his eyes. Baekhyun's throat is dry as he gets lost deep into Chanyeol's orbs, his hands reaching around his husband's neck and his legs wrapping around his hips to connect their bodies once more.

"Chanyeol, please kiss me," Baekhyun pants out, and Chanyeol's all too happy to give him whatever he wants. Whatever he wishes, whatever he pleases. Anything for his beloved Baekhyun.

As they get into a heated lip lock that involved lots of tongue and lots of hushed sweet nothings, Baekhyun's hands start to move and travel over Chanyeol's body. He kneads his shoulders, his chest, travelling down to his abdomen before he reaches for the knot that ties his robes together and unravels it, revealing a sinewy body underneath all the fabric.

With all his might, Baekhyun suddenly rolls Chanyeol over until he's straddling him. An alluring smile graces his features as he bends over and nips at Chanyeol's neck, who was trying so hard not to moan so loud at his husband's display of temptation. He bites his lip as he watches Baekhyun push his robes away. There's a glint in the smaller's eyes as his hands roam around to feel the entirety of his toned chest and abdomen. A beguiling smile touches his features before he leans down. His soft lips begin to kiss Chanyeol all over before he sucks on a spot on his neck.

" _Shit_ ," Chanyeol hisses, grasping Baekhyun's hair, tugging harshly at the sudden surge of tingling sensation that has his toes curling.

Realizing what he just did, Chanyeol panics and says, "I'm sorry Baekhyun I-" Another moan slips past his lips when Baekhyun bites on that sensitive spot, smiling against his skin at the other's reaction.

"I love the sounds you make," Baekhyun purrs into his ear as he slides a hand down his chest. "And you have such an amazing body… I didn't know I married a god, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol can't take this anymore.

Baekhyun squeals when his husband rolls them over, putting him back in place where he belongs - underneath him. Chanyeol's eyebrows were furrowed as his face is occupied by a tempting frown that only heats up Baekhyun's insides and makes his stardust pulsate aggressively.

"You're not making this any easier for us," Chanyeol husks. "Rile me up more, you might just not be able to walk tomorrow."

"Well that's terrifying," Baekhyun says with an unimpressed voice. "You're all talk. Put in work."

Chanyeol growls as he forcefully opens Baekhyun's robes, revealing the expanse of milky skin and a toned torso. For a moment, he pauses to admire his body - a body that defies his sanity, messes with his mind and makes the desire in him blaze. Baekhyun releases breathy whispers of swear words when Chanyeol places open-mouthed kissed all over his neck before nipping at his collarbones.

"Ever had someone take you, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol utters against his skin.

Baekhyun grips his husband's waist tighter with his legs when he sucks on a particularly sensitive area on the curve of his neck and shoulder.

"Weren't we all once hormonal teenagers?" was his simple and vague reply.

"Hmm, I see," Chanyeol as he lets his large, calloused hand travel down his chest. He sits up, pulling Baekhyun up by his arms. "Clothes off."

In just a few moments, their robes have fallen to the floor and they're left with nothing on. Their eyes rake over every single inch of each other's bodies with hunger and lust, the atmosphere between them growing more and more feverish by the second. Baekhyun is particularly set on the large length between his husband's legs, eyes wide and curious at the size.

Chanyeol notices and smirks at him suggestively.

"Want a taste?"

Baekhyun didn't need any more convincing. Without further ado, he crawls over, albeit quite shyly as he licks his lips. He places his hands on Chanyeol's thighs, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. He meets the other man's eyes trained on him, glowing eerily in the dark, before going down to place a chaste kiss at the tip of his cock.

A hiss escapes Chanyeol's lips when Baekhyun's hands finally wrap around his erection, pumping it leisurely while flicking his tongue at the tip, all while his eyes were locked into his. The starchild continues doing it, driving Chanyeol to the point of irritation. He opens his mouth to bark at his husband to stop teasing, but ends up choking on his words when a warm wetness finally engulfs him.

" _Fuck…_ " Chanyeol trails away with a heavy pant, weaving his fingers through Baekhyun's blond locks before fisting it. His husband's mouth was small, and while that meant that he wouldn't be able to fit all of him inside his pretty little mouth, that also meant that he was tight.

And that proves to be the case when Baekhyun makes a sucking motion as he bobs his head, letting the walls of his mouth drag across the veins and folds of the stiffness. Chanyeol breathes in a sharp intake of air as Baekhyun takes his merry time sucking on him, making lewd suction sounds that only stimulate him further.

It was a sinful scene, one that Chanyeol never thought would happen to him in this lifetime. Baekhyun looks so gorgeous with his pouty lips wrapped around his cock, genuinely looking like he finds it quite delicious as he bobs his head, humming while he pumps the parts he couldn't reach. Chanyeol is all eyes because it's the best thing that he has ever seen - his lovely, beautiful husband enjoying his cock like it was the strawberries that he is oh so fond of.

Baekhyun removes his lips with a pop as he brings his cheeks close to the huge length, a blissful smile across his face. "Do you like it?" he asks with an innocent lilt to his voice that only drives Chanyeol crazy.

When his husband doesn't give him the answer he wanted, Baekhyun gives his length a waking pump that makes him flinch.

"Chanyeol, answer me."

"You're just making me impatient for the real thing, so your fun stops here," Chanyeol says with dominance laced in his voice, something that makes Baekhyun's own erection twitch. The Crown Prince then manhandles the other into position, his fruitful behind up in the air and his lower body flat on the mattress, all for his taking. He leans down, weaving his arms through his supple thighs for support.

"What are you going to do, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun says, continuing his playful act as he intentionally arches his back and wiggles his ass, the flesh jiggling enticingly, like it was welcoming Chanyeol for the treat that he deserves.

If Chanyeol ever answered, Baekhyun wouldn't know because his senses were numbed by the exciting feel of something wet licking up his crack, eliciting a wanton cry from his lips. Baekhyun only realizes what his husband is going to do when he feels Chanyeol's face bury between the crevices of his rear. A slutty moan comes out of him when he feels his wet tongue probe at his hole, wiggling around until it finally violates his most hidden part.

"Oh heavens, Chanyeol…" Baekhyun moans, a sound that puts whores in brothels to shame as he thrusts his ass up against the Crown Prince's face, wanting that tongue to reach even deeper into him. And Chanyeol's all too happy to comply as he toughens and elongates the soft muscle as much as he could to the point of strain, touching deeper places that has Baekhyun keening, clutching onto the sheets helplessly. His husband tastes divine, even better than freshly harvested honey. His sweetness melts onto his tongue, and Chanyeol works harder to lap up more of such a wonderful delicacy. His effort makes Baekhyun cry, mouth open as tears stream down his eyes and saliva drip from the corner of his mouth because of the overwhelming pleasure.

"Breathe, baby," Chanyeol husks. The nickname makes Baekhyun bite his lip in pleasure, finding it all too hot along with everything that Chanyeol does.

Something bigger penetrates Baekhyun, replacing the slick wet muscle. He emits a high-pitched groan when Chanyeol's finger curls inside of him, slowly pushing in and out to caress his velvety walls, preparing him for what it would accommodate later. Next, another finger joins in, continuing the pleasurable motions that has Baekhyun sighing to himself in satisfaction.

"I'm adding another one," Chanyeol warns him. No answer comes from Baekhyun, so with concern in his eyes, he leans over to check on his husband, only to see him enjoying it blissfully, eyes shut as he makes little whimpers that are barely heard. He looks so cute, enjoying everything that he is receiving just like that. It was their first time together, yet Baekhyun looks so used to it.

To pull him back to reality, Chanyeol suddenly thrusts three fingers together and makes sure to hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. As expected, Baekhyun shoots up and screams brokenly, arms quivering as his back arches deeper. He lets more screams leave his lips when Chanyeol pistons his three fingers in and out of him, giving him a glimpse of the heaven that he would be experiencing in a little while.

"Can't fucking take it anymore," Chanyeol grumbles as he pulls his fingers out and rolls Baekhyun over onto his back. "Do you have any lube?"

Baekhyun looks like a goner, eyes hooded and just looks so desperate as he points towards his bedside drawer and says, "Lotion, second drawer. Hurry up please. I need you so bad."

Chanyeol does as he is told and takes out the lotion from the drawer. He coats his own length with a generous amount, grunting as he pumps himself to full erection, which isn't really necessary because just having the love of his life sprawled like a meal in front of him, pleading for him to hurry up, was enough to keep him hard.

With an intense affectionate stare, Chanyeol looks down at his husband and bends over him to engage him in another lip lock. Baekhyun cups his face, kissing him in a more affectionate and tender way than before. It grows more intimate and ardent, the heat between them transforming into something more passionate than what first felt like a physical need for each other.

"I'm going in," Chanyeol whispers as he holds on to his hips. Baekhyun bites his lip, actually looking nervous as he holds on to Chanyeol.

"Don't hurt me," Baekhyun whispers, his cheeks a rosy shade of red.

The Crown Prince smiles sincerely, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"I won't."

A cry escapes Baekhyun's lips when he feels Chanyeol's cock slowly make its way into his most private part, tears forming in his eyes at the searing feeling that comes with the penetration.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Chanyeol mumbles, stopping halfway as he kisses his tears away. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please no," Baekhyun pleads. "It… It doesn't hurt… It just burns a little…"

"Are you sure?"

"I just need to feel you, please…"

Chanyeol isn't totally convinced, worried for his husband, but he does what he's told anyway. He continues easing in, eyes shutting from the overwhelming feeling of Baekhyun's tight heat surrounding his shaft, seemingly squeezing out the very come from within him. He fists the sheets tightly trying to contain himself. Meanwhile, Baekhyun bites his shoulder and scratches his back, letting his sharp nails leave a trail of red marks across the expanse of Chanyeol's bronze skin.

"I feel so full… Chanyeol…" Baekhyun gasps once Chanyeol finally settles all of his length inside him after what felt like an hour. " _Fuck Chanyeol I can feel you up to my stomach and oh…_ " Baekhyun makes the mistake of wiggling himself. Immediately, his eyes roll to the back of his head when the movement causes Chanyeol's tip to nudge his prostate.

" _Ah!_ " Baekhyun screams, jolting with the sudden surge of pleasure. He pulls Chanyeol down, embracing him so tightly with a strength that surprises the man on top.

"Does that feel good?" Chanyeol mutters, caressing his husband's face. " _Fuck you're so tight…_ "

"Please move… please…" Baekhyun breathes as he pulls him down and kisses him deeply once more.

Chanyeol starts thrusting at a moderate pace, letting Baekhyun ease around him first before he gives him everything he could. He moves his hips in a rhythm of a thrust, a deep grind and then a circular motion that has Baekhyun moaning helplessly, decorating his back with more red marks.

" _Yes… Oh fuck yes… Please don't stop…_ " Baekhyun mutters, letting out a pleased yelp when Chanyeol delivers one particular thrust that makes him jolt.

Chanyeol finds Baekhyun's sounds so obscene, especially when he could hear them so close to his ear. The beautiful man was even glowing, his stardust blinking in a fervent rate that matches with the ecstasy that Baekhyun was experiencing. As much as it drives Chanyeol to just drill into him to satisfy what hunger they had for each other, he couldn't. Not yet.

For a good five minutes, Chanyeol continues doing this, until Baekhyun finally says the words that he had been waiting for.

" _Chanyeol please… fuck me harder… faster…_ "

What Baekhyun wants is delivered by those words loud and clear. Hiking Baekhyun's legs up to his shoulder, he pulls his length out right to the tip. But his small husband's ass didn't want to let go of his cock that easily. They catch up on his length, adapting to its shape and form, as if the velvety, delicious heat didn't want his cock to go. It enables a slow motion, one that drags the veins and fold of Chanyeol's member against the walls in such a way that makes Baekhyun feel them deeply. It has him actually drooling, eyes tightly shut and his mouth just open with the constant moans that erupt past his lips. The scene is so mesmerizing, so hypnotic in a way that Chanyeol couldn't pull his eyes away and so erotic in a way that does nothing but make him harder than ever.

"Baekhyun, open your eyes," Chanyeol coaxes as he touches his cheek. "I want to see you. Look at me."

Weakly, Baekhyun opens his eyes, complying with Chanyeol's demands, and looks up at his husband. He looks so mysterious underneath the light of the Moon that seeped into the dark room, like a dark angel with his black wings and the darkness in his electrifying blue eyes.

With newfound determination and the desire to just shatter Baekhyun until all that he knows and wants is Chanyeol and everything that makes up of him, the Crown Prince slams his cock deep into him, reaching so deep and smashing Baekhyun's prostate in a perfect angle. He pounds into him, the sound of his toned thighs slapping against Baekhyun's meaty ones mixed in with the sloshing sound of the lube and precome, creating a lewd orchestra of sounds that bounce against the four walls of Baekhyun's room, igniting their lovemaking into a more intense pace.

" _Please please oh fuck Chanyeol, ah!_ " Baekhyun screams. " _You're so good to me, you're so fucking good to me… Oh I love this… I love your cock… Ah yes please do it just like that…_ "

If there's anything that drives Chanyeol to plummet wildly like a crazed animal into Baekhyun, he would say it's probably the longing and his hidden desire for Baekhyun that he has been hiding for many, long years. It just kept on building and building to the point that he had to channel them all out so he wouldn't go crazy. And so, right now, he channels it into the loving thrusts that he graces his beloved husband with, making sure he engraves his very essence deep into his soul.

Chanyeol suddenly pulls Baekhyun up, sitting him on his lap without ever removing himself from the delicious, maddening heat. A scream rips through the room as Baekhyun feels gravity do its work, pulling him down on Chanyeol's shaft, making him go impossible deeper into him.

"I-Is this even possible?" Baekhyun cries, tears swimming in his eyes as he displays a fucked-up expression. "You feel even deeper inside me oh shit…"

"That's what I want," Chanyeol rasps as he brings his lips near his ear. "To drill deep into you so that I could break the foundations of your sanity and then replace it with everything that is me. You will only know and need me, and you can do nothing but rely on me and deal with it."

At this point, Baekhyun doesn't seem to care anymore. He could only take and take every insane but delicious thrust that Chanyeol gives him, pushing against his prostate and at the same time, pushing him to the edge of madness. It was dangerous, how they play with fire but seem to not care at all, with Chanyeol only focused on making sure his love is etched into Baekhyun's mind and soul, translated through his thrusts while the latter could only receive everything without any choice.

Baekhyun moves his hips in an incredibly sensual way, body moving like a wave as Chanyeol grips on his fleshy globes and guides his hips into moving him in and out of his ass. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol's face to his chest for support, dainty fingers weaving through his white hair that was flaring in the brightest way that he had ever seen. A little giggle slips past his lips when Chanyeol's mouth finds its way to his nubs, sucking on them alternately. He then travels up his chest with open-mouthed kisses and ends up nipping at the graceful curve of his neck.

"How do you feel, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun manages to ask, hooded eyes gazing at his husband in the most seductive way. "Do you… Do you like this too?"

Chanyeol could only give him a simple reply of, "What do you think?" before ferociously thrusting up into him, making Baekhyun let another round of loud cries that vibrate and break as his body bounces on Chanyeol's cock.

Suddenly, the Crown Prince pulls out, making Baekhyun whine from the sudden emptiness that attacks him. He whimpers, reaching out to his husband's cock but fails when Chanyeol manhandles him once more onto all-fours, slipping an arm over his stomach to pull his ass up high with his upper body flat on the mattress.

_Slap._

Baekhyun gasps at the sharp pain across the flesh on his rear end, disbelief across his features at the reality of his husband - good, kind-hearted Chanyeol - actually spanking him. It was something odd, but why… why does it give him a kind of pain that actually fades away into pleasure?

"What a nice view," Chanyeol snickers.

_Slap._

A pleasured moan erupts from Baekhyun, and that second spank is enough for him to validate the fact that he _does_ actually like this

Chanyeol bends over him. Bringing his lips closer to his ear, he darkly whispers, "You're liking this?"

Baekhyun wiggles his ass, craning his neck to look over to his husband. He has a dark expression across his handsome face, a look that clearly shows him how much he wants to devour Baekhyun. He bites his lip and nods erratically as he rubs the crevice of his behind against the still-hard cock in between his legs.

"Spread for me," Chanyeol commands him as he suddenly pulls Baekhyun up again by his stomach and pushes his thighs apart. A gasp leaves the smaller's lips when his own cock brushes against the sheets.

Baekhyun makes another slutty moan as his husband's cock inches its way into him again, his walls catching up on the shape. Without a second wasted, Chanyeol immediately slams into him, a harsh series of movements that makes Baekhyun cry out so loud into the pillows from all the searing-white pleasure as he fists the sheets. Chanyeol's large hands leave red marks on Baekhyun's skin because of his harsh grip on his ass as he moves in and out of the tight hole.

At a sudden rush of movement in Chanyeol's part, Baekhyun pushes himself upward, quivering arms barely supporting him as he arches his back to get more from all the thrusts being granted to him. Chanyeol grips Baekhyun by the shoulders, pulling him up against his chest. He circles his arms around his waist and buries his face into his neck.

"You're so beautiful…" Chanyeol husks, his pace not slowing down the least bit. "I didn't think there would be any way you could drive me even more crazy in love than I already am for you but shit… Here you are, defying the odds with this sinful body of yours…" A dark laugh reverberates from his chest. "You're so cruel, you know that? I'm the only one getting affected like this…"

Even if Baekhyun had the ability to say anything (which he doesn't in this fucked up state), he wouldn't have known what to say. All he could do was reply with a scream that slowly broke until Baekhyun's lips are just parted, with no sound leaving because his voice has already maxed out.

"I'm coming…" Baekhyun manages to whisper, voice husky and broken. "Chanyeol… I'm so close…"

With that, his husband changes their position. Chanyeol lies on the bed and moves Baekhyun to straddle his lap. He immediately buries his cock into him and continues the relentless thrusts.

Losing the strength in his arms, Baekhyun falls onto Chanyeol's chest, sobbing against his neck as he glows, getting brighter and brighter as he comes closer and closer to his zenith.

"Chanyeol… Chanyeol…" he says his name like a mantra, a spell that would finally unwind him and bring relief to his soul. He feels Chanyeol's arms wrapping around him, bringing him a sense of warmth, safety and comfort.

"You're so beautiful... So, so beautiful… Oh heavens..." Chanyeol rasps as he moves Baekhyun's head and captures his lips again, molding his own against his.

"Baekhyun… Stay with me, alright?" Chanyeol pleads against his lips, staring at him with watery eyes. "Never leave my side…"

"I promise…" Baekhyun chokes out, tears streaming down his eyes.

"You own my soul… my heart..." Chanyeol sobs out, finally letting his emotions leak out. "I'm all yours… Don't break me…"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams as he scratches his arms, languidly moving his hips to meet with his husband's frantic upward thrusts.

The Crown Prince pulls Baekhyun closer and murmurs, " _I love you…_ "

And finally, they both reached their peak in unison, eyes blocked with white as they reached seventh heaven. Baekhyun tiredly plops down over Chanyeol's body, chest heaving in time with his husband's own panting. He twitches and whimpers as Chanyeol continues to ride out their orgasm, reaching down to Baekhyun's own length to pump out the last remains of his liquid.

"Thank you Chanyeol…" Baekhyun purrs, a satisfied smile across his lips as he places kisses all over his husband's chest before finally passing out, exhausted. Chanyeol follows soon after, enjoying the feel of another warm night with his beloved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah!"

It was all too familiar, how Chanyeol is roused back to consciousness by the terrified, unmanly screams of his husband. He blinks, his eyes adjusting to the sudden surge of sunlight that attacks him. Once his eyes were fine, they find their way on the horrified figure of Baekhyun at the far end side of the bed, covering his naked glory by hauling the sheets up to his chest.

"W-What happened?!" Baekhyun exclaims in horror, eyes wide as he stares at Chanyeol.

"Well good morning too," Chanyeol grumbles with his morning voice as he sits up, the sheets covering his private body parts sliding down. Baekhyun shrieks, scandalized as he covers his eyes.

"Why are you acting like this?" Chanyeol chuckles in amusement as he scoots closer to his cute, flustered husband.

"Ah, don't come any closer!" Baekhyun whines when he feels Chanyeol's hand on his thigh.

"It's literally your fault our marriage has crossed the line."

There was a moment of silence, as if the happenings of last night were starting to catch up on Baekhyun. With his hands still covering his face, he screams in anguish, the parts of his face that could still be seen and his ears turning red when he finally remembers everything.

"I can't believe this!" Baekhyun wails. "What got into my mind, heavens!"

Chanyeol sighs as he crawls up closer to Baekhyun. Alarmed, the starchild peeks through the gaps of his fingers to see what his husband was planning to do and panics when he sees him coming closer to him.

"H-Hey, I told you not to come any closer!" Baekhyun shouts at him, hands now in front of him to stop the other from coming any closer. Another scandalized look crosses his face when he feels his palms touch Chanyeol's toned chest and from there, he finally takes notice of the numerous bruises and hickeys across his bronze skin. He feels even more humiliated when he remembers that he's the one who caused all the painful-looking marks.

"Baekhyun…" He says in a soft whisper as he brings a hand up to his face. "Do you regret it?"

"R-Regret what?"

"Do you regret what happened last night?" Chanyeol says, his eyes so glassy and sad that it makes Baekhyun feel a sting in his chest.

"O-Of course not…" he says, blushing madly as he stares down at his fingers. "I'm just… Oh heavens…" Baekhyun shakes his head and holds a hand up. "Chanyeol, I'm sorry. I just feel really embarrassed right now, please don't look at me."

An endearing smile crosses Chanyeol's face as he takes Baekhyun's wrist and kisses his hand, causing his husband to jolt in surprise at the intimate gesture.

"Don't be," Chanyeol says with a lighthearted laugh. "We're married, it's normal. And remember, you still need to bear the future heir of Mulciber."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun groans as he covers his face up, but his husband quickly moves to stop him from shying away.

"Come on," Chanyeol says. "Don't you feel weird with all that dried up come down your thighs? You need to take a shower."

"I hate how casual you sound," Baekhyun grumbles. "But yes, you're right."

With that, Baekhyun shoves the sheets away from his body and stands up.

"Don't stand up all of a sudden!" Chanyeol exclaims, but it was too late. As Baekhyun stood up, a sharp pain from his lower back suddenly makes itself known. A cry leaves his lips when his legs give in on him and he falls back, tears in his eyes as he glances helplessly at his husband.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun pouts as he extends his arms out at him. "Help me?"

Chanyeol sighs to himself as he stands up and picks up his disabled husband bridal style. Baekhyun smiles as he wraps his arms around the other's neck and buries his face into the crook of his neck, letting the warm and musky scent envelop him as they make their way to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm nervous."

Baekhyun stops for a moment to glance at Chanyeol through the mirror, seeing him slipping into his Mulciber robes (as requested by his relatives), before he shifts his attention back to his collection of earrings.

"And why so?" he asks as he finally picks an earring out. Chanyeol ties the knot of his robes then pats it down before turning around to walk over to where Baekhyun is seated on his dresser stool.

"What if they don't like me?" the Crown Prince utters as he crouches then perches his chin on the crook of his neck.

"They will like you, you're charming- please, keep your hands to yourself," Baekhyun chides as he slaps on Chanyeol's sneaky hands that make their way around his waist. But it does nothing to stop Chanyeol from back-hugging him, so Baekhyun just lets him do as he pleases.

"You smell really nice," Chanyeol murmurs as he kisses Baekhyun's clothed shoulder. "And you look so pretty... The prettiest face I've seen across the land…"

"What do you want from me?" Baekhyun chuckles, ears turning red at the compliment. He receives them a lot, to the point that it doesn't affect him anymore, but for some reason hearing Chanyeol say it sincerely and with those soft blue eyes reaches into him and makes him blush.

"Nothing," Chanyeol says as he nuzzles his face deeper into Baekhyun's neck, making the smaller male squirm at the intimate contact. "I already have you, I wouldn't ask for anything more from you."

Baekhyun sighs as he reaches up and tangles his fingers through Chanyeol's white hair. "I'm curious about something. You know, when we were younger… I mistook you for Changmin because you both looked the same, right?"

Chanyeol hums, guttural sound reverberates through the air.

"But why did your hair turn out this way?"

The Crown Prince stands up then sits on the bed. "Well... You know how hair loses its melanin due to stress?"

"Yes."

"That's what happened to me," Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair. "My powers manifested when we were twelve and it took a toll on my body. You could maybe remember that you never saw me during those times. I didn't want people getting hurt so I tried my best to train how to deal with it. It was tedious for someone so young, but I managed. I don't know why, but since then my hair just turned out like this."

"I wish I wasn't so hung up on Changmin when we were younger," Baekhyun says, tilting his head to the side. "Maybe I could have been there for you."

"It's okay, don't think about it," Chanyeol smiles, showing a cute little dimple that makes Baekhyun's heart flutter. "Knowing you accepted me rather than continuing to be cold to me is already okay for me."

Baekhyun stands up and walks over to Chanyeol. He takes him by the collar of his robes and pulls him up. He then reaches up to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet his lips halfway.

"Your lips are so addicting," Baekhyun says against his lips before indulging with Chanyeol in a deep kiss that doesn't take long to turn passionate. He bites onto his bottom lip, making Chanyeol gasp and grant him entry. Hastily, Baekhyun plunges his tongue in and lets it move against Chanyeol's in a hot, intimate dance.

"M-Maybe… we… sho-should… stop…" Chanyeol says in between kisses. "They will… call… for us… any minute now…"

Baekhyun smiles, letting a little laugh out against Chanyeol's lips as he stubbornly continues on doing so, knowing Chanyeol is just saying that but wouldn't do anything to stop it because just like him, he's addicted to this too.

"B-Baekhyun…" Chanyeol stutters as his hands on Baekhyun's hips dig deeper. "Y-You're turning me on…"

The Prince Consort breaks out into giggles, still with his lips on him.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol keeps on whining in between kisses.

Finally, feeling a bit merciful, Baekhyun pulls away, smiling up at Chanyeol with what could only be adoration. He reaches up and pinches his cheeks, much to Chanyeol's surprise, as he coos, "You're so cute~"

"I-I'm not…" Chanyeol stammers, ears turning red.

"You are," Baekhyun firmly insists as he pulls him down once more.

Just as he successfully steals another kiss, a knock comes on the door of the bedroom.

"Well that's our cue to go," Baekhyun says as he removes himself from his husband then takes his hand in his.

Chanyeol had initially thought the welcome party would consist of every single person in Baekhyun's family tree. But much to his relief, there's only a few of his relatives who have attended. Aside from Baekhyun's parents and Baekbeom's family, there's Lord Eunwoo, a bunch of young women that must have been Baekhyun's cousins, and some women who seem to be close to Princess Jaein escorted by men.

"Here are the main stars of our little gathering tonight!" the Queen of Lux announces once Baekhyun made themselves be known. "Baekhyun, it's your time now."

Chanyeol stands beside Baekbeom and the King as Baekhyun leaves him for a moment to stand in front of all of his relatives.

"Hello everyone! It's quite a rare occasion for us to gather around like this, right? Do you all feel good to see each other again?" Baekhyun begins warmly with his usual cheeriness. "It's been months the last time I was here, so I'm really happy to stand here with you all again. So as you know," Baekhyun glances momentarily at Chanyeol. "I'm now married to the Crown Prince of Mulciber, and since most of you weren't able to attend, he's here to meet all of you. Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol reaches out to Baekhyun's extended hand, taking it as he stands next to him with a soft smile on his face, feeling a bit nervous once more.

"This is my husband, Prince Chanyeol," Baekhyun says. "And Chanyeol, meet the royal family of Lux."

And from then on, Chanyeol finds himself being surrounded by Baekhyun's relatives, bombarding him with questions but it seems like every single one of them possessed the same confident yet comfortable aura as his husband so he easily relaxes and warms up to them.

Baekhyun could see Chanyeol actually enjoying the company of his relatives, and that gives him a warm feeling. He feels a bit bothered though, seeing his little sneaky cousins place their hands on him and even trying to flirt with him.

"Hey, Taeyeon, don't think I didn't see you flirting with my husband," Baekhyun scolds his cousin when she walks up to him, looking as pretty as ever with her long curly blonde locks and shimmery robes.

"Can't a girl have a bit of fun, Baekhyunee?" Taeyeon says as she grins mischievously. When Baekhyun gives her a deadly glare, she suddenly kisses his cheek. "Kidding. I actually missed you. How was Mulciber?"

"It was really nice. Chanyeol's family is as welcoming as alway- hey, hey, Taeyeon look at your sister! Tell her to get her hands off of Chanyeol right now or-"

Taeyeon places a hand over his mouth and shushes him, saying, "Don't be jealous. We can see how much your prince charming loves you. We don't stand a chance, so just let her be."

A blush touches Baekhyun's cheeks. Taeyeon's eyes widen when she notices this and she couldn't help but coo, saying, "Aww, look at you! You're red!"

Baekhyun scowls at her but it doesn't last too long when he meets gazes with Chanyeol, who gives him a smile before one of his aunts take away his attention.

"Can you really see it?"

Taeyeon tilt her head. "See what?"

"See how much he loves me?"

"Well duh," Taeyeon rolls her eyes. "His eyes go all soft and his lips twist into this gooey smile when he looks at you. When he looks away, he turns back to looking a bit intimidating like a Crown Prince should. It's actually quite interesting."

"Hmm…" Baekhyun hums.

"You're really lucky, you know that? Royals, after all, are fated for marriages that lack the essence of sincerity," Taeyeon says, nudging him with her shoulder. "But you know… I'm curious."

Baekhyun looks up at her quizzically.

"Curious about what?"

"About your feelings for your husband," Taeyeon says. "I know you really loved Prince Changmin - oh bless his soul - and I saw first-hand how devastated you were. Prince Chanyeol's just a replacement, right? It's all for the business between our kingdoms. But Baekhyun, listen to this. I just hope you appreciate your husband. Give his love for you some justice."

Baekhyun reaches out, snickering as he ruffles Taeyeon's hair, who immediately shrieks in horror.

"What are you doing?! Stop!"

"Since when did you become so wise, you naughty little wench," Baekhyun chuckles as he pinches his cousin's cheek.

"I'm just saying what I honestly think," Taeyeon grumbles. "And do you really have to touch my hair? Oh my poor maidservants, they did so much work on this!"

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun giggles as he runs his fingers through his hair. "But you know, at first, he told me he could divorce me when things turn for the best for our kingdoms, even when he already confessed his love that actually went way back to when we were kids. Chanyeol's really such a kind soul… so I promised him I won't leave him no matter what happens."

Taeyeon hums appreciatively.

"That's nice."

A sudden scream rips through the room, followed by panicked murmurs and shouts that have Taeyeon and Baekhyun confused.

"What's going on?" Taeyeon wonders as she strains her neck.

"Prince Chanyeol!" their relatives scream. "Someone call the physician!"

Heart pounding, Baekhyun quickly runs over to where his husband is surrounded by his worried relatives. He pushes past them, adrenaline rushing through him until he finally sees Chanyeol on the ground, unconscious and with a deadly pallor, his head resting on Princess Jaein's lap.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cries out loud as he lurches forward, crouching over Chanyeol. "Oh my heavens, what happened?!"

"He just suddenly dropped after eating that!" Sooyoung, Taeyeon's sister, points towards a delicacy that had fallen in ruins next to his husband.

"I-I don't understand…" Baekhyun stutters, not able to think straight, fright making his brain go haywire as he grips Chanyeol's warm hand.

"Was he…"

"Poisoned," Jaein confirms lowly, looking at Baekhyun with serious eyes. "There's no other way."

"Don't touch the food," Lord Eunwoo says, taking a plate of the same thing as Chanyeol had been eating away from one of Baekhyun's cousins.

"Everyone please clear out, the physician is here," Baekbeom announces as a man in white robes rush past with a couple of guards behind him.

"Dr. Minseok!" Baekhyun cries out to the royal physician. "Please save Chanyeol!"

"I'll do my best, Your Highness," the physician says gravelly as he ushers the men over to transfer the unconscious Mulciber prince on a stretcher. They leave the scene, with a crying Baekhyun following after them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_It wasn't entirely true that Chanyeol had never talked to Baekhyun even back when they were kids. There had been one instance when they were six years old, and while Baekhyun must have forgotten all about it, Chanyeol has kept that preserved in his memories._

_"Chanyeol, don't be such a brat!" Changmin whines as he grips on his brother's wrist, who keeps on fighting against him while shaking his head erratically. "Prince Baekhyun doesn't like to be alone, at least keep him company while I'm with father!"_

_"I don't want to, no no no," Chanyeol says, flustered out of his mind. "I might embarass myself in front of him, I can't handle that."_

_"Listen," Changmin says, cupping his younger brother's cheek. "If you play with Baekhyun today, I'll tell father to give you as much honey as he can."_

_At the mention of his favorite delicacy, Chanyeol's blue eyes begin to sparkle._

_"W-Will you really do that?" Chanyeol asks timidly._

_"Of course!" Changmin confidently says. "But only if you do as I say."_

_"Honey…" Chanyeol utters as he stares out to the beach, where little Baekhyun was enjoying his time playing on the sand, making a sandcastle and having too much fun. For a moment, he stares on, caught by the beauty of the foreign prince. The light from Sun looked like a spotlight on him as they hit his stardust, making him glow like some kind of deity that had descended from the heavens._

_"Come on Chanyeol, Father will come for me any minute now," Changmin coaxes him, breaking him away from his reverie._

_There's a kind of desperation and determination in Chanyeol's eyes while he quickly tries to weigh his choices. It wasn't until a few moments later that he finally says, "O-Okay… I'll play with Prince Baekhyun."_

_"Thank you!" Changmin cries as he crushes his brother in a hug. "I'll give you all the honey you want when I come back! Promise! See you later!"_

_Left alone, Chanyeol gulps as he nervously makes his way down the beach towards the Lux prince, fiddling with his sweaty fingers as he tries to formulate the words he wanted to say._

_But before he is able to say anything, Baekhyun takes notice of his presence approaching him. A dazed kind of expression appears on his face when he looks up at him, probably in disbelief to see the younger Mulciber prince approaching him._

_"Ch-Chanyeolee?" Baekhyun stutters. "Y-You're here?"_

_"Changmin-hyung asked me to play with you…" Chanyeol says in a soft voice. His nervous fiddling and the discomfort on his face didn't come unnoticed by the other prince._

_"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to play with me, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says gently, offering a polite smile. "I don't mind, if you feel uncomfortable around me."_

_"T-That's not true!" Chanyeol stammers out, his voice a bit louder now. His chubby cheeks and elf ears turn a bright shade of red. "I want to play… make sandcastles with you…_

_"Are you okay? You're red!" Baekhyun exclaims, startled. "Do you feel feverish?"_

_"I'm okay!" Chanyeol quickly says. "I'm just a bit… a bit nervous around you."_

_Baekhyun blinks cutely, pouting as he cocks his head to the side. "Why so? I can't remember ever being mean to you."_

_"You wouldn't understand," Chanyeol blushes again._

_"O-Okay then…" Baekhyun says. "You know, I'm making my palace in Lux. You haven't been there, right?"_

_Chanyeol shakes his head as he sits down on the ground across Baekhyun. "I haven't."_

_"Do you want me to tell you what it looks like?" Baekhyun excitedly says. His excitement seems to rub off on Chanyeol, who manages a little smile as he nods._

_"Okay!" Baekhyun says. "Our palace is just as huge as yours, but it's not as sharp and intimidating like yours with all the black and red gems and metals," he points at what represented the exterior of his Lux palace. "The walls are all made of diamonds and gold."_

_"No way!" Chanyeol gasps in awe._

_"Yes way," Baekhyun proudly says. "It's because Lux is a kingdom abundant with underground metals and gems."_

_"M-Maybe you're a gem too…"_

_Baekhyun looks up, giving Chanyeol a questioning look but the other's eyes were trained wistfully on his, almost like he was looking at a dream._

_"What do you mean?" the Lux prince asks._

_"You're so pretty and shiny, like a gem…" Chanyeol speaks out. "You're a diamond."_

_Baekhyun gapes at the other prince, speechless as a delicate blush touches his cheeks at the compliment._

_"Gee," he giggles. "Thank you Chanyeol…"_

_As if shaking out of a daydream, Chanyeol's eyes widen, probably realizing what he had been saying._

_"Oh heavens…" Chanyeol utters as he cups his face and shakes his head. "Baekhyun, I'm so sorry!"_

_The Lux prince stares out in confusion at the strange younger Mulciber prince as he shoots up to his feet and bounds away, groaning at the top of his lungs as he disappears back into the palace, leaving Baekhyun again to his own little Lux palace._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, I feel horrible," are the first words that escape Chanyeol's lips the moment he finally regains consciousness. His head was throbbing, muscles sore and his taste buds overwhelmed by a sort of weird bitter taste that makes him cringe.

When he becomes aware of his surroundings, Chanyeol finds himself in Baekhyun's bedroom - the one that they have been using - meaning he is still in Lux. Like instinct, Chanyeol reaches out to his sides, searching for his husband.

Turns out he didn't really have to search, because Baekhyun had been cuddling against his side, sound asleep with his head resting on his chest. Chanyeol chuckles, now realizing why he hadn't been able to move properly.

He sighs to himself in content as he stares down at his fast asleep husband. Bringing one hand up, he begins weaving his thick fingers through the silky blonde locks, humming absentmindedly to himself with an unknown tune.

It wasn't until what felt like an hour later that Baekhyun finally comes around.

"Mmm…" he hums with a smile when he feels the soothing sensations of fingers weaving through his hair and the peaceful feel of Chanyeol's chest going up and down to the beat of his breathing.

"You awake, starlight?" Baekhyun hears his husband's deep voice.

"Yes…" Baekhyun answers.

But suddenly, his eyes shot open and he jumps upright, staring down at Chanyeol who was just simply smiling fondly at him.

"Y-You're finally awake!" Baekhyun exclaims as he stands up to get off the bed. "I-I should call Dr. Minseok!"

"No," Chanyeol whines as he reaches out and grabs Baekhyun's hand, tugging at him gently. "Stay here with me."

"B-But-"

"Stay," Chanyeol firmly says, finally pulling at him a bit more forcefully. Baekhyun lets out a little giggle when he finds himself on top of Chanyeol, a bit embarrassed too because of the way the Crown Prince was staring at him.

"Hello," he greets timidly.

"Hi," Chanyeol greets back.

"How are you feeling?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "I'm fine… just a bit weird. But fine."

Baekhyun's eyebrows immediately knit together. "What kind of weird? Maybe I should really go and call the physician just to make sure-"

"It's okay, it's nothing."

"Nothing? Chanyeol, you have been unconscious for a whole day and half from poison! Who knows how much is still in your system and what kinds of effects it can-" his ramblings were stopped when Chanyeol suddenly hooks his finger around his chin and pulls him down to capture his lips with his.

"Un… fair…" Baekhyun whines in between kisses. "Chan…yeol…"

"I'm alright now," Chanyeol says as he leans away. "I just took my daily dose of Baekhyun and it has flushed out every single residue of poison inside me."

"Eww, so cheesy!" Baekhyun cries as he playfully hits Chanyeol's chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, have you found out who poisoned Chanyeol?"

Baekbeom shakes his head grimly as he turns around to face his younger brother. He glances at Chanyeol's peaceful, sleeping face on the bed behind him before shifting his attention back to Baekhyun and saying, "No, we haven't. But we're thoroughly investigating every single person who was at the party and behind-the-scenes. We're doing our best since Mulciber won't be happy knowing their future king just nearly died."

"I just received a letter from Jongin earlier, actually," Baekhyun says. "The King and Queen just wish for their son to come back home, and while the culprit is out there, Chanyeol won't be going anywhere near Lux. They want us to come back in a day's time. They have also come up with a conspiracy that this person might be trying to sever the bonds of both kingdoms for political reasons."

"That's what I think too, but who would be the culprit? I seriously can't imagine any of our servants doing it." Baekbeom sighs, looking extremely bothered by all of this. "If we can't catch this person, it will cause major problems. It won't be pretty."

"I will help you out if you want," Baekhyun offers. "I can just go with Chanyeol to Mulciber, spend a few days, then come back here to help out."

"Your proper place is in Mulciber now," Baekbeom says, clapping his younger brother's shoulder. "This is my burden. I will handle it like the responsible and capable Crown Prince that I am. And besides, it is your duty to stand by Prince Chanyeol as his husband."

"This is a big deal, Baekbeom," Baekhyun says as he glances at Chanyeol, fists curling as the anger comes to eat him up again. "This bastard nearly killed Chanyeol!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Baekbeom tells him, placing two hands over his shoulders. "The important thing is he's alive, right? Fate won't allow Chanyeol to get killed off easily. He's the future king of Mulciber for heaven's sake."

Baekhyun sighs as he sits on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He's been putting this off, but now he feels mad and stressed from the fact Chanyeol had just nearly died. He almost lost Chanyeol to a stupid poison during a party that was meant for him, for them.

"I lost Changmin-hyung once," he mutters, voice quivering. He had been suppressing all of his emotions and now he's at the brink of tears. "I can't afford to lose Chanyeol too." Baekbeom sighs. "I'm so glad you've come to care for Chanyeol. Getting you into an unhappy marriage would eat at my consciousness."

"It's not hard to fall for Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispers to himself.

"Well," Baekbeom shrugs. "The physician says Chanyeol would be at full health in two days' time. By then you'll be able to travel back."

"Okay," Baekhyun nods.

"I'll have to go now," Baekbeom says. "I have royal stuff and the investigation to attend to. Entertain Chanyeol in the meantime while he gets better."

As if on cue, the two siblings hear Chanyeol groan as he shifts underneath the sheets.

"See you later for dinner," Baekbeom bids him, placing a kiss on his younger brother's forehead before leaving through the door.

Once the door gently slams shut, Baekhyun turns his attention to his husband, who was blinking up at him with drowsy eyes. Chanyeol smiles at him, but suddenly gasps in surprise.

"Baekhyun!" he exclaims as he shoots up into a sitting position. "Why are you crying?"

He stares at Chanyeol in confusion as he brings his fingers to his cheeks. Only then did he realize that indeed, there really was a wetness on his face and he was definitely crying.

"It's nothing…"

"You never cry, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says, serious lines appearing on his face. "You're usually mad and sulky. The only time I saw you cry was during Changmin's burial."

"Just tell me one thing…"

Chanyeol blinks. "What?"

"You asked me not to leave you…" Baekhyun sniffs. "Now it's your turn to comfort me."

Chanyeol lets out a deep sigh as he reaches out and cups Baekhyun's cheek, eyes sparkling with fondness and affection.

"Just like how I survived the poison, I will do everything I can to stay by your side too," he smiles reassuringly. "It's a promise."

Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief and nods, seemingly assured now as he dips his head to fully wipe off the salty liquid accumulating in his eyes.

Chanyeol tilts his head to the side. "Does that make you feel better?" The smaller nods. "Yes, it does… I'll take your word for it."

"Okay," Chanyeol scoots to the side and pats the spot beside him. "Cuddle with me?"

Without even hesitating, Baekhyun crawls under the sheets and buries himself against Chanyeol's warmth, smiling in contentment as he feels his husband wrap his arms around him and bury his face into his hair. He knows that there's something out there trying to ruin them and, to be quite frank, it is terrifying him. But when he's with Chanyeol like this, he feels safe and secure. Like the world is theirs, and nothing more or any less.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry, again, Chanyeol," Baekbeom says, taking the Mulciber prince's hand in his and squeezing it firmly. He momentarily glances at his younger brother who was talking to his parents in front of the carriage that would take them back to Mulciber before shifting his attention back on the prince in front of him.

"It's really no problem, you don't have to apologize," Chanyeol says. He purses his lips into a tight-lipped smile. "But I need to know who tried to poison me that day. I know I'm not the only one thinking that someone is out there trying to destroy the bond between Lux and Mulciber and for what reason, I have no idea as well."

"I will make sure to find out soon," Baekbeom says. "Baekhyun… he wanted to help out but I don't want him to get involved. I want to keep him safe. He's our beloved starlight, after all," the Lux prince chuckles. "So please, make sure to keep him as far away as possible from this."

"His safety is my top priority - you know this, Baekbeom-hyung," Chanyeol says.

Baekbeom gives him a mischievous smile, reaching out to slap his arm playfully. "Aish, well aren't you a total prince charming. My brother is so lucky. He wanted a fairytale fantasy and might just have found it in what first started as a business-only marriage."

"Don't be absurd," Chanyeol chuckles.

"Chanyeol?"

The Mulciber prince immediately puts up a smile as he turns towards his husband who was walking over towards them.

"Sorry to intrude, but I think it's time we leave now."

"Of course, of course," Baekbeom says. He then suddenly pouts and embraces his brother, making him gasp out in surprise.

"Baekbeomee-hyung!" Baekhyun says as he tries to wriggle out of his grasp. "Eww!"

"I will miss you so much, you little dwarf!" Baekbeom shrieks as he places a wet, scrumptious-sounding smack on Baekhyun's forehead, immediately causing the younger to scream in anguish as he pushes him away.

"You're disgusting! Argh!" Baekhyun whines as he grabs Chanyeol's hand and starts pulling him towards the carriage. "I won't be coming back anymore!"

"Love you, too! See you soon!"

"Shut up!"

Chanyeol could only wave back at Baekbeom with an apologetic smile as they make their way up into the carriage.

"He's old, but why is he constantly acting like a child? I don't get it," Baekhyun grumbles as the carriage finally moves, beginning their journey back to Mulciber.

"That's just your older brother's charm," Chanyeol chuckles in amusement.

"Baekbeomee-hyung is weird, there's no other reason behind it."

"He's not weird, he's special."

Baekhyun snaps his head to his husband, a suspicious glare and a cute pout across his features. "Hey you, be honest. Are you taking an interest in my brother?"

Chanyeol blinks, not sure if he just heard it right.

"Pardon?"

"You! Do you like my brother?!"

The Mulciber prince's jaw drops.

A redness touches Baekhyun's cheeks as he puffs them in anger, eyes starting to water as his eyes glared at him in an even more intensity than ever.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he says in a hushed voice.

"Baekhyun."

The other prince sniffs as he tried to keep the tears in. "I know Baekbeom's more brilliant than me, and more good-looking, but I thought you loved me? Is love something easily disposed of? Wow, and I even believed you…"

"Baekhyun, listen-"

"But it's possible," Baekhyun shrugs as he wipes off the water in his eyes. "Baekbeom looks like me but ten times more attractive so I guess it's unavoidable-"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"Baekhyun!"

"What?!" the starchild shrieks in irritation.

"Your jealousy is appalling," Chanyeol says in a tone that actually shows his amazement. "I only got to see and talk to Baekbeom-hyung just a little bit throughout the whole duration of our stay. The man also has a wife and children. At what basis would I fall for him with that one interaction and leave you behind, especially right after making love to you when you're probably with child already?"

Baekhyun immediately blushes when he remembers that night, and he makes the physical effort of slapping himself across the face to keep the imagery out of his thoughts since it wasn't the right time for that.

"W-Why are you suddenly talking about that?!"

"I'm just making a point," Chanyeol reaches out and takes Baekhyun's hand. His lips twist into a soft smile as he brings his hand up to cradle against his cheek all the while gazing at him with a tenderness in his blue eyes. "Stop those ridiculous thoughts, jeez. Do you think so lowly of me that you'd think I would cheat on you with another married man? I know you're not fond of me but wow, I didn't think to that extent."

"T-That's not true at all!" Baekhyun protests as he looks away, tilting his chin up. "I-I'm enjoying your company so far s-so that's not true at all."

Chanyeol smirks at Baekhyun for a few moments, completely amused and finding this version of him so adorable. He could only let out a deep breath as he brings Baekhyun's hand to his lips and kisses the soft flesh.

"I'm glad to hear that," Chanyeol grins. "So don't doubt me ever again. You own me, Prince Baekhyun."

Baekhyun groans as he closes his eyes and leans his head against the backrest. ''Stop saying things like that," he weakly says.

The carriage slows down, something that the couple only notices once it comes a full halt. Chanyeol is quick to notice that something feels strange.

"What's going on?" Baekhyun asks, looking at his tensed husband.

Chanyeol stands up from his seat and crouches over to peek through the window. His eyes enlarge when he notices that the carriage driver is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the driver?" Chanyeol shouts, startled.

"What? Chanyeol, what's happening?" Baekhyun asks.

"Stay here," the Mulciber prince says as he gets off the carriage cautiously to see what the hell was going on. He runs around the side of the carriage and takes in a sharp breath when he sees the driver on the ground just beside the stallions, unconscious and with blood coming from a wound on his arm where a knife is jutting out of the flesh. When he looks around, he also notices that the accompanying carriage in front of them is now gone.

"What is happening…"

Something flies past Chanyeol's ear. He flinches away, immediately on guard when he sees that it was another dagger, similar to the one lodged into the driver, glinting evilly at him at the strike of light against its metal surface.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun calls out as he opens the door, only to squeal when Chanyeol harshly closes it, making him stumble back. Just as he does, a sharp object pierces through the wooden door.

"A-A knife?" Baekhyun stutters. "Ch-Chanyeol?!"

Violent shouts resonate from outside, mostly coming from Chanyeol, as if he was suffering in terrible pain. Baekhyun is attacked by panic and shock. He starts shaking, biting into his fingernails. He wanted to get out, but it was obvious that Chanyeol didn't want him to do so.

"But he's in trouble!" Baekhyun cries out loud. He ignores the fright igniting his nerves and gets out of the carriage.

Just as he opens the door, Baekhyun sees two black clad assailants surround his husband who was on his knees, his face bloodied and bruised while his wings were studded with daggers, his sleek black feathers matted with blood.

"Chanyeol…" he utters, stunned as he stared on in disbelief. When adrenaline finally kicked in, a startled cry slips past his lips as he darts forward.

Weakly, the Mulciber prince moves his head to the side, eyes widening when he sees Baekhyun glowing with a dangerous radiance, running in his direction.

"No! Baekhyun, don't!" Chanyeol shouts before he doubles over and coughs up blood. He closes his eyes, willing himself to use his powers and fight, but whatever the sharp blades had been made of seems to be suppressing his abilities.

One of the assailants kicks Chanyeol to the ground, springing away as the other immediately faces a mad and raging Baekhyun. He throws a dagger towards his direction, but in an unbelievably fast movement, Baekhyun quickly dodges. Dagger after dagger is shot at the starchild, but Baekhyun seems to have transformed into nothing but a glowing blur, dodging and making the assailant dizzy until he finally moves in and launches a hard punch across the man's clothed face, rendering him unconscious before turning toward the second one.

Quickly, the other man in black grabs a blade and lunges towards the Mulciber prince, but Baekhyun moves and tackles him to the ground, hands tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Who. Are. You?" Baekhyun spits word after word with venom and spite as the man holds onto his hands and struggles against his grip.

"Who sent you? Why are you doing this?" Baekhyun asks again, his stardust moving vehemently around him. The man screams as his clothes and his skin start to burn underneath the starchild's touch. "What are your motives? Are you associated with the person who tried to poison Chanyeol?"

With no answer coming from the assailant, Baekhyun screams as he shakes the man aggressively.

"Why are you trying to kill Chanyeol?!"

At the height of Baekhyun's emotions, the man quakes and convulses from the pain of the burn that seeps deep into his skin, burning his flesh. When the man finally stills with death, Baekhyun shoves the man back to the ground with a harsh thud.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun turns to his husband, seeing him sprawled on the ground with hands reaching out to him.

"Chanyeol!" he exclaims as he quickly rushes to his side. He takes his bloodied hand, tears streaming down his eyes when he sees his condition. "I'm sorry."

"I'm alright," Chanyeol laughs weakly. "I'm just beaten up real good… well except for my wings… b-but it's nothing I can't hand-" He suddenly doubles over and coughs up more blood.

"I'm going to get help!" Baekhyun exclaims. "Please hold on for me, okay? I'll be quick."

Chanyeol smiles with his crimson-stained teeth, eyes fluttering shut. "I'm sorry… Baekhyun, I love you…"

"Don't say that!" Baekhyun cries out as more tears spill down his face. "Why are you talking like you're going to die?!"

"I'm just tired," Chanyeol mumbles. "Baekhyun, I love you…"

"Keep your eyes open, please!"

"Mmm… I'm sleepy… Baekhyun… I love you… Don't cry…"

Baekhyun clutches onto his hair, looking stressed and panicked as he darts his eyes around. He needs to look for help, but he's scared that if he leaves, Chanyeol might…

"Chanyeol, please don't be cruel!" Baekhyun whines as he grasps his husband by the shoulders when he sees him dozing off.

"I'm just going to sleep… Baekhyun… I love y-"

"I know, okay?!" Baekhyun shrieks. "I… I love you too!"

A smile crosses Chanyeol's lips before he passes out.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun utters, placing his hands on his husband's chest, shaking him awake. "Hey, wake up!" He places a hand on his cheek and starts slapping. "Chanyeol! Wake up! What kind of person… After I tell you my feelings, you leave me? Just like that?!"

Face riddled with disbelief, Baekhyun starts crying again as he lays his head on Chanyeol's chest. All logic and rationality leave him as he's more overwhelmed by sadness and an inner turmoil that shuts his brain down and makes his heart ache.

"Prince Baekhyun! Prince Baekhyun!"

A few moments later, Baekhyun perks up, face red and bloated from crying. One of the firecrows from their entourage was running towards him, injured as well with daggers still pierced into his wings and arm, with a couple of starchildren probably from a nearby village running after him.

"I'm Dr. Miyoung, a local physician," a starchild comes up to him. "If you can just step back, Prince Baekhyun, please let me check on Prince Chanyeol's vitals."

Baekhyun is still stunned by the happenings that just transpired, so he lets people move him away from Chanyeol so he can get checked over as well.

"Were you hurt, Your Highness?" someone asks him, to which Baekhyun responds with a slight shake of his head. He hears a few more questions thrown his way that he only answers with gestures instead of talking, mentally tired for such effort.

When the physician pushes herself upright, Baekhyun feels a jolt in his body as he moves towards her. She simply smiles as she gestured towards a couple of other people.

"Prince Chanyeol is fortunately still breathing, but he needs medical attention immediately because of his wounds," Dr. Miyoung says as the people carefully place the prince on a stretcher. "I suggest we head for Mulciber, since it's not that far."

A spark of hope lights up inside Baekhyun, and this brings him back to his senses.

"Thank you, Dr. Miyoung," Baekhyun says, gathering his composure and bringing back his professional demeanor for the sake of his husband. "Please, everyone help me. You will be paid for appropriately, but right now please help the victims. And the assailant-"

"We've bound the surviving assailant," another starchild reports.

"Thank you," Baekhyun says. "Load everyone into the carriages, let's head for Mulciber."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prince Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and sees Jongin running towards him. The news about the assault has reached the palace late, which is why the adviser just came.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" Jongin says.

"I wasn't hurt," Baekhyun replies with a small smile.

"How about Prince Chanyeol? How is he? He just survived being poisoned, now this?!"

"Five daggers were stabbed through his wings, two through his arm and leg, he has a few broken ribs and has lost a huge amount of blood," Baekhyun explains grimly. "The blade had been made of some sort of metal that suppressed a firecrow's abilities once it is pierced through his flesh."

"It must have been mermaid crystal," Jongin says. "As you know, mermaids and firecrows used to wage wars against each other. As far as I know, mermaids have eradicated such weapons in favor of a non-violent philosophy for their people."

"I see," Baekhyun nods, eyebrows furrowed and seemingly deep in thought. "Where was the assailant sent to?"

"At the criminal hold," Jongin says. "He didn't want to say anything so he has been convicted for murder and is sentenced to a death penalty - meaning he will be sent to the wolf's den."

"Can you schedule me a meeting with this assailant?" Baekhyun says. "I haven't seen his face… has he been identified?"

"He's a starchild, but the people who came with you didn't know him because they lived at the borders of Lux," Jongin says. "Maybe you could identify him?"

"I hope it's not someone I know," Baekhyun sighs depressingly. "Jongin, we had been suspecting that there may be people wanting to create a rift between Lux and Mulciber, which is why Chanyeol had been poisoned during his stay in Lux. I have this feeling that the same people are involved with this incident too, which is why I need to see that assailant and force something out of him."

"If this escalates to something big, then we better be prepared."

The door to Chanyeol's room creaks open as a woman in white appears, giving the two men a kind smile before bowing forward in respect.

"Your Highness, Sir," she greets in acknowledgement. "The patient is awake."

A relaxed smile crosses Baekhyun's face.

"That's a good thing to hear…" he says. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, sire," the woman says. "If you will excuse me."

"You are excused," Baekhyun says, giving her a polite bow as she disappears down the hallway.

"I will leave you for now," Jongin says. "I will be back later."

"Okay," Baekhyun nods as he taps the adviser's shoulder before going into the room.

The moment he steps in, the first thing he sees are Chanyeol's sleepy but bright eyes on him. Baekhyun smiles gently at him as he approaches the bed.

"Hi," Chanyeol greets him bashfully.

"Hello," Baekhyun greets back as he sits on the edge of the bed and this time, he doesn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Don't cry," Chanyeol coos, as he sits up and wraps his arms around his husband's body, bringing him to his chest where he immediately melts into his warmth. "What is this… Why am I always making you cry? This isn't what I promised you when we got married."

"It's not your fault," Baekhyun sniffs as he leans away. "There's someone out there trying to mess with us."

Chanyeol chuckles as he brushes away a strand of blonde hair from his forehead.

"Maybe it's your ancestors meddling with Fate because they don't like me."

"Don't say that," Baekhyun complains tiredly.

Chanyeol smiles, but it's bitter so he looks down at their intertwined fingers.

"Why are all these things happening, then? Why are people trying so hard to kill me? There's no other explanation."

There's a few moments of silence before Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's hands in his. His thumb absentmindedly plays with the golden ring around his finger.

"I'll find out why there are people trying to separate us," Baekhyun mumbles. "I'll make sure every single one of them are dead. So please," he looks up and gives Chanyeol a reassuring smile as he gently brushes away the hair falling over his forehead.

"Cheer up. We'll be okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Accompanied by Sehun and with guards, Baekhyun arrives at the criminal hold. He feels nervous for some reason, hands and forehead kind of sweaty and stomach churning unpleasantly, but he tries to contain it so that he can properly focus on the matter at hand.

"An appointment with the prisoner that just came in yesterday," Sehun tells the woman at the front desk. She checks a scroll before ushering them in with an officer leading them into a room, containing a desk with two chairs across each other - one made of metal and came with chains which is probably to stop a prisoner from possibly going berserk.

"Will you be fine on your own, Your Highness?" Sehun asks while they wait for the officer to bring the prisoner in.

"Yes," Baekhyun says. "I'll call for you if something happens."

"I'm not comfortable with this…"

Baekhyun offers his adviser a smile, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll be fine. It won't take long.."

Despite his obvious uncertainty, Sehun does leave the room. After he does so, the officer finally comes in.

"Why, if it isn't my lovely nephew."

Eyes widening in alarm, Baekhyun shoots up from his seat and gazes in horror at the owner of the familiar voice.

"W-What…" Baekhyun stammers in disbelief as he watches the officer guide the man to his chair and lock him around it with a chain. He then bows towards him and leaves.

The man smirks at him with cynical delight.

"U-Uncle Eunwoo…" Baekhyun stutters over his words in astonishment. "Y-You're…"

"Are you thoroughly surprised?" the man grins, a kind of grin that didn't look like it belonged to his uncle at all - his kind-hearted, generous and loving uncle whom he has looked up to and cherished for almost his whole life.

"B-But why…?" Baekhyun weakly asks, tears spilling down his cheeks. This isn't how he imagined his interrogation would go at all. "Do my parents even know about this?"

"Of course they don't," Lord Eunwoo says with a nonchalant shrug. "They don't know about anything. All of you don't know anything."

"Why are you doing this?" Baekhyun's throat is starting to constrict. "Why were you trying to kill Chanyeol?"

"He's the key."

Baekhyun slams the table, making the man flinch in his shackles.

"The key to what?!"

Lord Eunwoo smirks. "Should I tell you all about it?"

Baekhyun hates how the man looks so unfazed by this all. Spite grows in thick volumes inside of him in just a matter of seconds.

"I bet you're the one who even poisoned Chanyeol," he accuses.

"Well that's quite a far-fetched accusation."

"Not when I saw first-hand how you and your other friend tortured him. Who says you couldn't do something like poisoning?"

"Ah, you're right," Lord Eunwoo sighs deeply as he sinks back into his seat with a distasteful look across his face. "It's useless now, isn't it? Everything has collapsed. I failed."

"Failed with what?"

"What a curious child," Lord Eunwoo nods his head. "Little Baekhyunee grew up but never really changed."

For a moment, Baekhyun softens. This was his uncle, the same one who would always play with him when no one wanted to, fed him treats and gave him the attention his parents didn't give him. For a single moment, he doubts the circumstances.

"Uncle Eunwoo, please…" Baekhyun says, placing his hands on the table. "You… You didn't really do it, right? There must be some kind of mistake."

Lord Eunwoo raises an eyebrow. "Mistake?" He chuckles darkly, and that's when Baekhyun's hopes sink. "There is no mistake, child. Everything is intentional. You see, I should have been King of Lux," the man grits his teeth as loathe crosses his face. "I'm the older brother, yet your beloved Father was chosen instead. What's so great about him? He only acts goody-two-shoes for the sake of public image."

Baekhyun closes his eyes, digging his nails into the wood to stop himself from lashing out.

"That's why I had to act. The kingdom is rightfully mine, and I have to take it by any means necessary. That's why I did what I have done."

"You poisoned Chanyeol to create strife between Lux and Mulciber, right?" Baekhyun quietly says. "Lux is weak by force, and we'll easily succumb to Mulciber. You thought once Lux is obliterated, you can take over, along with whoever you had lured into your little operation. He's the key to your schemes."

"Ah, you've always been bright, Baekhyunee," Lord Eunwoo says in mock pride.

"Since that didn't work, you worked to assassinate Chanyeol," Baekhyun continues. "Correct?"

"Bingo," Lord Eunwoo says. "I'm proud, Baekhyunee!"

An angry, hostile scream gurgles out of Baekhyun's throat as he shoots up from his seat and delivers a sharp and crisp punch across his uncle's face. Breathing heavily, he watches as the man lets out a laugh, one that builds up into a cackle as he faces Baekhyun, nose dripping with blood.

"Is that how you treat your uncle, Baekhyunee?" he asks with fake reprimand.

"You are no one related to me!" Baekhyun exclaims as he turns around and storms out of the room, tears brimming his eyes.

''Your Highness?!'' Sehun exclaims, startled when the small prince stomps out of the room and suddenly tackles him into a hug, hiding his face into his chest.

Recovering from his surprise, the adviser gingerly places a hand over the prince's shoulder and asks, ''What's wrong, sire? Did he hurt you?'' Sehun turns to their companions. ''Guards, tell the officer to get the prisoner. We're done here.''

''What am I going to tell Chanyeol?'' Baekhyun murmurs. ''I'm related by blood to the person who tried to kill him.''

''I doubt he cares, Your Highness,'' Sehun sighs. ''What do you want to do now?''

''I'll go to Lux,'' Baekhyun leans away, sniffing as he wipes away his tears. ''I need to make sure Uncle Eunwoo is dealt with properly.''

''Won't you go to Prince Chanyeol first?''

''I don't think I can face him…'' Baekhyun fixes his shirt and tries to compose himself. "Please schedule a transfer for the prisoner. He will be transferred to Lux. I'll add more charges to him. He needs to suffer more."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol stares up at the ceiling of his quarters, incredibly bored and tired of just laying around all day on bed. He is still recovering from the injuries he got from the incident, but it's been weeks already and he's losing his mind.

With a sigh, he rolls over to his side, wincing a bit as pain shoots through his body. He extends his arm out to the side, feeling the cold touch that greets his skin from the empty part of the bed.

To be honest with himself, he's not losing his mind from the lack of activity and movement on his part. He could care less (he's actually a homebody). What's really driving him crazy is the fact that he hasn't seen Baekhyun in over a week, and he doesn't know why. He knew better than to succumb again to his insecurities, but he couldn't help but think that maybe Baekhyun's finally done with him.

A knock resonates from the door.

''Sire? It's me. May I come in?''

''You may.''

With a creak of the door, Jongin's head pops in to check on the prince. He smiles when he sees him behaving, unlike a few days ago when he was trying to get off the bed despite his leg injuries not being healed.

''When is Baekhyun coming back?'' is Chanyeol's first question to his adviser.

Jongin looks at him with pity as he places a basket on the bed.

''I honestly don't know, Your Highness… but this is from him.''

Chanyeol nearly lets out a cry as he takes the basket, sitting up and placing it on his lap. Inside is a jar of honey, a bouquet of flowers, some other treats, and an envelope addressed to him. He picks it up and immediately opens it. Inside is a letter and…

''Why is Baekhyun's wedding ring in here?'' Chanyeol wonders out loud in confusion as he takes the letter out and opens it.

_Dear Chanyeol,_

_Hello, it's been quite a while. How are you? Does your body still feel painful? Do you take your medicines regularly? I miss you. I'm sorry I haven't been there for many days now. I've been busy dealing with things and collecting my thoughts… and this is what I'd like to tell you now through this letter because I can't face you. I'm too much of a coward and I'm afraid of what you may think after this._

_I'm sure that Jongin has probably filled you in about the person we took to prison, who is one of the two people who had attacked you. The thing is, Chanyeol… that person isn't just any person. Turns out it was my own uncle, Lord Eunwoo, the one who ran the biggest honey farm in the Lux capital and the brother of my father. He had wanted to cause a war between Mulciber and Lux so that the current monarchy of Lux would collapse and he would be able to start anew, believing that he should have been the righteous heir to the throne. That's why he attempted to kill you, the only heir to Mulciber's throne. He is also responsible for your poisoning._

_You probably hate me now, and I won't blame you for it. I'm related to the one who tried to kill you, and all of this mess wouldn't have happened if I hadn't married you. Rest assured that Lord Eunwoo has been dealt with properly, and I hope that would alleviate your anger a bit._

_In the envelope you will see my wedding ring, if you haven't yet. I feel so guilty. By tomorrow, an official will come and discuss the papers for divorce with you, and I hope for your cooperation._

_Goodbye, Chanyeol._

''What the fuck is this?!'' Chanyeol shouts angrily. He looks up at Jongin in irritation as he throws the paper away and gets out of bed.

''Sire, what are you doing?!'' Jongin says, startled as Chanyeol walks towards the bathroom with a light limp to his steps.

''My husband is an idiot and I need to see him right now.''  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
''Baekhyun, honestly, you're dumb.''

The young prince's wails only echo even louder at his older brother's words, doing nothing but making him feel even worse than he already does.

''You've been crying non-stop since yesterday and it's getting annoying,'' Baekbeom says as he hands over another fresh towel to Baekhyun. ''Why did you even decide to divorce Chanyeol if it makes you like this? And our parents are as dumb as you, too! They actually allowed you to divorce him!''

''You wouldn't understand, okay?'' Baekhyun says, hiccupping as more tears drip down his face. ''It's a hard choice to make, but I can't face Chanyeol - especially when he's angry at me.''

''How are you even sure he's angry?'' Baekbeom sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair.

''What else could he be feeling when he found out that it's Uncle Eunwoo who was trying to kill him?''

''I don't know,'' Baekbeom shrugs.

''You're useless,'' Baekhyun groans as he plops on to the bed and buries his face into his pillow. ''Get out and go do your paperwork or something. I don't want to talk to you. I want to be alone.''

"Why are you so stingy…" Baekbeom mutters in distaste as he saunters out of his room, letting his younger brother be.

Baekhyun continues to weep, and he's not even sure why he feels so sad and gloomy. Is it because he feels guilty? Or because he decided on a divorce and that meant that he wouldn't be able to see Chanyeol again?

Come to think of it, maybe it's the latter. He could dance around it, but Baekhyun will never escape the fact that he cared too much for Chanyeol. He loved waking up in the morning with Chanyeol hugging him, loved eating meals with him and his parents, loved spending time with him, loved barging into his room when he's busy, loved their little walks down the beach, loved the kisses and whispers they would exchange with each other under the covers of the night….

Baekhyun loved Chanyeol, and he let him go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A groan slips past Chanyeol's mouth as he slides off the stallion, grunting when pain shoots through his system because of the movement as he grasps his side and limps towards the Lux palace .

"Your Highness!" a guard exclaims, realizing who he is as he runs towards him with the intentions of aiding him, but Chanyeol shoves him off.

"Where is Baekhyun?" he demands, pursing his lips as he does his best to balance himself. "I need to see him. I need to talk to him."

"If you can wait, sire, I will go to Prince Baekbeom and-"

"No! I can't wait!" Chanyeol aggressively shouts as he proceeds to climb the stairs up to the palace.

"Your Highness! Prince Chanyeol!" the guards yell at him as they try to restrain him.

"What is going on here?!"

Out from the palace door emerges Princess Jaein, looking stunned at the scene of Chanyeol struggling against the hold of numerous other guards. Finally comprehending the situation, the royal's face turns red in anger as she shouts, "What are you doing to the Crown Prince of Mulciber?! Let him go!"

Following their orders, the guards let go of Chanyeol. The princess hurriedly climbs down the steps and says, "Prince Chanyeol! What are you doing here? You need to rest, you are still injured."

"Jaein," Chanyeol places his hands on the royal's shoulders, gazing up at her with watery bright eyes. "Please… I need to see Baekhyun…"

"B-But-"

"Please, I can't accept this," Chanyeol says, swallowing down a sob. "He's important to me, more so than anything else. Please? Let me see him."

Jaein easily crumbles to Chanyeol because really, who wouldn't pity a man (who is injured) looking for his beloved oh so desperately?

"Come with me," Jaein says as she turns back to the door, letting the prince in.

Whatever the princess had been saying to him, Chanyeol didn't know because he was too focused on just one goal, and it was to see his husband. Jaein could only sigh, not holding it against the prince.

"He's at the beach," the princess says, leading him out to the back of the palace. "Honestly, he has been a wreck too. Both of you need to sort things out."

"Thank you, Jaein," Chanyeol says, taking the princess' hands in his.

Jaein nods, giving him a sincere smile.

"Get your husband back, okay? I believe in you."

If he had been told that he would have to face this kind of situation back then, Chanyeol would have felt all kinds of terror and nervousness. But right now, he was just too desperate to feel anything other than the sheer desire to get Baekhyun back in his arms again and maybe even grace him with the kisses that he deserves.

Limping down the beach, Chanyeol immediately sees his husband standing at the seashore, looking out to the open sea. The Sun seems to be shining down on him like a spotlight as it makes him sparkle and his stardust glow. Along with how his silky blond hair waves to the caress of the sea breeze, he looks stunning even with his back to Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yells. The smaller flinches in surprise at his voice being carried by the wind. He looks over his shoulder, a dazed expression spreading across his face. For a moment, he looked like he wanted to escape - looking around left and right but realizing that it was no use escaping something that would eventually happen, deciding to stay in his place and let Chanyeol walk towards him.

Every step was agonizing to Chanyeol, what with the movements causing strain on his injuries, but he couldn't care less. He didn't know what was keeping him from falling over, if it was the adrenaline rush or something else, but that wasn't important. Right now, he just needs to talk to Baekhyun.

"Hello, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says weakly, not even bothering to cover up his evident gloominess as he avoids eye contact. "Why are you here? You're still not fully healed."

"How could I stay in bed when I received this?" Chanyeol says, voice strained and hurt as he takes out the envelope from within his robes. "Baekhyun, do you know how stupid your letter sounds?"

"I didn't have the heart to face you, okay?" Baekhyun says, biting his lip. "I don't know if I would like to experience being at the end of your anger…"

"You know what angers me?" Chanyeol says. "You assuming I would hate you for something as simple as this and deciding to divorce me."

This time Baekhyun looks up at his husband. Indeed, he did look angry - eyebrows furrowed and with a frown gracing his youthful features.

"Baekhyun, just be honest with me," Chanyeol says as he steps closer into the smaller prince's comfort zone. He towers over him, intimidating and forceful. "I will only ask you two questions."

With one finger, Chanyeol tilts his husband's chin up, gazing deep into his deep brown eyes as he asks, "Do you still want to be with me?"

Baekhyun couldn't seem to find the words to say, so he remains quiet, watching as the expression on Chanyeol's face turned grimmer than before.

"Do you love me?"

Baekhyun still couldn't answer. Chanyeol waits for a few more moments, but all he gets is silence.

And that was enough of an answer.

"Why did I even bother asking?" Chanyeol says, and now he finally breaks down, letting tears spill down his cheeks as he tries to swallow down the hurt. "Of course you wouldn't feel the same way. This is nothing but business to you, right?"

The Mulciber prince finally steps back, smiling bitterly to himself as he paws at his eyes.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to sign those papers. I did promise that I would give you anything you want."

With a depressing sigh, Chanyeol turns back and walks away, footsteps heavy and shoulders hunched over. His physical injuries seem so insignificant right now, as he is more overwhelmed by the constricting feeling inside his chest.

"Chanyeol!"

The Mulciber prince gasps softly when he feels a pair of arms circle his waist and a warm body pressing against his back. The feeling made him tear up more than ever because it was the kind of feeling that he didn't want to lose.

"I love you, Chanyeol."

It was soft, barely a whisper, yet Chanyeol hears it loud and clear. It clouds his mind in disbelief for a moment.

"I told you that back when we were attacked, before you passed out. I guess you couldn't remember," Baekhyun sighs as he cuddles up against his broad back, his black feathers tickling him. "Losing you is the last thing I would ever want. If you really still want me to be yours, I-I would happily still be your husband… If not, then I w-would understand."

"You know, for someone branded to be such a brilliant young man, you're really dumb."

Baekhyun stiffens warily. He only relaxes when Chanyeol takes his arms off from his waist and turns around, revealing a beautiful smile on his handsome face. He reaches into his robes and takes out a ring. Baekhyun's wedding ring. He takes his hand and places the ring right where it belongs, burning with bright blue wisps of fire at the contact.

"Who told you I would hate you just because you're related to Lord Eunwoo?" A light 'oof' comes out of Baekhyun as Chanyeol pulls him against his chest. "It's not like you would want to bury a dagger into me too just because you share the same blood," Chanyeol chuckles as he caresses the side of Baekhyun's face.

"So you don't hate me?" Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"I don't," he says as he touches the tip of his husband's nose with a finger. "I love you, so much. I could never bring myself to hate you."

A bright shade of red touches Baekhyun's cheeks.

"I… I love you too…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Waking up to Baekhyun's kisses and warmth, spending the whole day with him and then finding themselves tangled together in the night is an occurrence that Chanyeol has became used to. But knowing that everything this time actually meant something, that they weren't just doing things together just because they needed to, and both of their hearts are actually beating in sync now, it was still kind of surreal. Especially to Baekhyun, who didn't think he was capable of loving anyone other than Changmin.

"Hello."

Baekhyun squeals in fright, startled out of his trance by Chanyeol suddenly appearing by his side.

"Why do you have to do that?!" Baekhyun shouts in annoyance as he slaps his husband's arm, who only snickers in amusement. "Ah, you're irritating."

"Sorry," Chanyeol chuckles as he leans in and plants a quick peck on Baekhyun's lips as a sort of apology. "Don't be mad, I brought you this cake that I got from the kitchen with the misfortune of having to gaze upon my adviser and the head chef making out on a kitchen counter."

"Yikes, I thought I was the only one who would be victimized by such an affair," Baekhyun giggles. He looks over to the basket that Chanyeol brought with him. "What you've got in there?"

Chanyeol begins taking out the contents of the basket. Baekhyun's eyes immediately sparkle at the sight of the treats, mostly strawberries and chocolate with one plain cake that's probably for the honey Chanyeol has.

"Let's eat? We'll have to stop on eating sweets for the next few days, though. That's what Dr. Yixing said," Chanyeol says, but Baekhyun doesn't seem to be listening as he digs into the feast.

Moments together were never boring, since Baekhyun was a chatty person and both of them shared the same interests and humor. They talked for the next few hours while staring out into the dark sea, enjoying each other's company until they had to go back into the palace.

They go through their usual night routine - showering, brushing their teeth and changing into their night robes. Baekhyun went first and while waiting for Chanyeol, since he couldn't sleep well with the lights on, he skims through one of Chanyeol's sketches, a little hobby that he had developed just recently.

Strangely, while lying on the bed, Baekhyun could feel his body heating up. It was an uncomfortable feeling that creeped through his veins, igniting his nerves in ways that he didn't want to now since he was sleepy.

But when Chanyeol enters the room, Baekhyun feels sleep making his eyelids heavy, overwhelming the heat pulsing through his system. When Chanyeol finally turns out the lights and kisses him goodnight, Baekhyun drifts off to dreamland.

It didn't end there, though.

Baekhyun opens his eyes half an hour later. The heat was becoming unbearable, and he knew that he had to deal with it now or he won't be able to get any sleep at all. He sits up, making sure he doesn't startle Chanyeol who was deep in slumber.

The Prince Consort closes the door behind him, slumping against it as he closes his eyes and bites into his bottom lip. He has no idea where this heat was coming from, and all he knows is that he needs to relieve it as soon as possible.

Without taking his robes off, Baekhyun steps into the shower and faces the wall. A tense breath of air escapes his lips when he hikes his hand down his thighs, reaching for his cock that was hardening and dripping with pre-come when he hasn't even been stimulated properly yet.

"What's happening to me…" Baekhyun grunts as he wraps his hand around his shaft and rubs the wet slit. "Why is my body like this…"

Baekhyun then starts to pump himself a bit faster, hips moving to heighten the friction, letting out little mewls as he licks his fingers, letting the heat embrace him. With a light pop, he takes his fingers out then reaches for his ass. A shiver runs through his body as he teases his opening with one wet finger before finally sliding it into himself.

"F-Fuck…" Baekhyun gasps, arching his back as he starts to massage his walls. Impatient, he slips another one. Pain shoots through his unprepared body, making him let out a loud moan that sounded like he actually liked it.

"Heavens…" he mutters as he relaxes himself. He lets a few minutes pass before he starts fingering himself, stretching his hole so that he could inch his fingers deeper to hit that one spot that will ease his pain.

What Baekhyun doesn't notice through his ministrations is that he rouses Chanyeol with his loud moan, who was suffering the same heat that he was. A groan escapes his lips when he realizes how hard he was, especially more so when he begins hearing Baekhyun's lewd little moans coming from the bathroom.

" _Ahh… Oh fucking shit…_ " Baekhyun pants, closing his eyes tightly as he focuses on the pleasure. " _Fuck… Chanyeol… You feel so good.._." He begins imagining his husband with him right now, helping him through his sexual suffering so that he could release a bit faster. Imagining that it's his fingers inside, winding him up like a pretty little doll until he comes undone.

"Does this mean I'm invited to the party?"

Baekhyun gasps at the sudden whisper in his ear. He turns around, eyes wide when he sees Chanyeol towering over him, eyes hooded and dark as he stares him down, like he was eating him up.

"Ch-Chanyeol…" Baekhyun utters, flustered as he covers himself up. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I've got the same problem as you," Chanyeol says as he shamelessly reaches over his crotch and clasps his growing erection. "I'm suspecting that they gave us an aphrodisiac."

"What's that?"

Chanyeol smiles seductively as he corners Baekhyun against the wall. He lifts a hand up and caresses his husband's face with the back of it.

"Something that makes your sex drive soar," Chanyeol chuckles. "Probably a cheap move conducted by my parents. I think they want you to bear a child already."

Baekhyun blushes under Chanyeol's intense stare. He feels himself getting harder, if that was even possible. There's just something about Chanyeol's alluring gaze that makes Baekhyun want him to dominate him.

"Let's help ourselves," Chanyeol whispers with a husk to his voice. "We don't have a choice anyway."

Without much further ado, Chanyeol consumes Baekhyun's lips. His husband tastes sweet, like always, with just a hint of something else that only makes Chanyeol yearn for more. With one sneaky hand, Chanyeol slides into Baekhyun's robes and squeezes the plump flesh of his ass, making him moan against his lips. He then starts to kiss down his neck with open-mouthed kisses as he slides Baekhyun's bathrobe off his shoulders to grace the smooth, milky skin with a painting of his love in blue, red and violet ink. Chanyeol does this perfectly, expertly, making Baekhyun cry out as he paints on his most sensitive spots - he was an artist after all, he's good at painting. Especially when the canvas was his lovely husband.

For a moment, the Crown Prince leans away to stare down at his masterpiece. The sight was nothing but obscene - a messed up Baekhyun with sex hair, lust-filled eyes, lips plump and red from the chastising of his own insistent lips, saliva glistening over his skin, the marks of his artistry in blue, red and violet - it was his most beautiful masterpiece to date.

"Look at you," Chanyeol coos. "So beautiful… A sight to behold…"

Baekhyun could only pant heavily, not able to think straight.

"Would you like to see your beauty?"

And without even waiting for an answer, Chanyeol leads Baekhyun out of the shower and towards the mirror above the sink, where he sees himself from head to the waist.

"Look at yourself," Chanyeol whispers in his ear as he towers behind him. "Beautiful, right?" Baekhyun knew many people loved him for his looks but he never really minded it since he wasn't the vain type. But looking at himself in the mirror, knowing that the version of himself in the reflection was made by Chanyeol, he realizes how beautiful he truly is.

A beauty at the hands of Chanyeol, one that is so erotic even the beauty himself finds his own sight arousing.

"Look at you, you're growing wetter and wetter by the second," Chanyeol says as he looks at Baekhyun's exposed manhood that was glistening with precome. "Are you actually turned on by your own reflection?"

Baekhyun couldn't reply, not trusting his own voice because it felt like he couldn't say anything comprehensible other than lewd sounds.

"Well then," Chanyeol says as he forcefully pulls off his own bathrobe as well as Baekhyun's, letting them fall on the ground. He grabs his husband's waist and says, "Hold on to the sink and spread your legs for me."

Almost like instinct, Baekhyun obeys Chanyeol and holds on to the sink, biting his lip in anticipation as he stares at his husband through the mirror. Heavy breaths leave his lips when Chanyeol starts showering his spine with feathery kisses that make him quiver like a leaf again, going lower and lower.

Chanyeol sinks to his knees, leaving Baekhyun alone in the mirror. He lets out a moan, jolting forward when Chanyeol slaps his ass.

"I really like this," Chanyeol says absentmindedly, kneading the plump flesh with his large hands before spreading them apart, revealing the eagerly fluttering hole hiding in between. Baekhyun inhales sharply, biting deeper on his lip in anticipation.

And then, he feels it. Baekhyun lets out a slutty moan when he feels Chanyeol's slick tongue slide up the crevice in a slow motion, savoring his delectable taste before plunging into the hole with a harsh thrust.

" _Ah!_ " Baekhyun screams as he arches his back, mouth forming the shape of an 'O' before biting into his lip again, fingers digging painfully into the marble surface of the sink.

Chanyeol takes his time, torturing Baekhyun with an utterly slow motion, eating him up. He takes his tongue out and laps at his ass with open-mouthed kisses, sucking then licking once more, stiffening his tongue as he plunges deep into him but intentionally not touching his love spot. Baekhyun pants, gulping down the burning desire in him, but it only makes him heat up.

"So eager," Chanyeol murmurs when Baekhyun starts moving his hips, mindlessly riding Chanyeol's tongue.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun gasps when his husband slaps him hard again, leaving a red mark on his ass cheek.

"You're enjoying this so much," Chanyeol says as he stands up, leaving Baekhyun feeling empty as he pulls him against his chest again.

"You smell divine," Chanyeol hums in contentment as he buries his face into Baekhyun's neck, inhaling his scent mixed in with his sweat. The smaller shivers again when he feels his tongue slowly lick up the delicate curve of his neck as his hand travels behind him, going lower and lower until a finger finds its way to Baekhyun's heat.

"Chanyeol, please…" Baekhyun whispers breathlessly as he reaches behind him to place a hand on Chanyeol's cheek. At the same time, he arches back, moving his hole against his teasing finger.

"What do you want?" Chanyeol continues to tease as he circles his finger over the tight ring of muscle. "Use your words, Baekhyun."

"Touch me," Baekhyun breathes out.

"Hmm," Chanyeol hums as he plunges his finger. Baekhyun wiggles in his hold, so Chanyeol tightens his grip around his waist to keep him place.

"Just like this?"

"Deeper please..." Baekhyun desperately pleads. "Touch me with your big, calloused fingers."

"Like this?" Chanyeol asks with a lilt in his voice as he pushes another finger in, dragging them insanely slow into the tight heat as he reaches deeper, scissoring his way through. Baekhyun's voice reaches a higher pitch as he feels those thick fingers travel into him.

"Oh heavens!" Baekhyun cries as he flinches forward when Chanyeol finally touches his sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Again, please…" Baekhyun begs.

And of course, Chanyeol does as he says. He thrusts his fingers into the tight hole, easily hitting Baekhyun's prostate, driving him crazy with lust as his eyeballs roll to the back of his head and he lets his mouth hang open, saliva dripping down the side of his lips. Chanyeol stares at his husband through the reflection, glaring at him with lustful, hooded eyes as he drives in deeper, adding another finger.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cries when he starts pistoning three fingers into him. The smaller man bends forward, gripping tightly onto the sink as he throws his head back, body bouncing at Chanyeol's ministration. He watches his erotic reflection, feeling himself grow harder than ever. His eyes then find themselves on Chanyeol's, who was watching him darkly as he comes apart at the seams with his touch.

"Besides being an artist, I'm also a musician," Chanyeol says with a dangerously low voice, not even stopping with crazily fingering Baekhyun deeply. "I play stringed instruments. My fingers are lithe and strong, I can make you come just by them."

"Please don't talk like that," Baekhyun pleads as he tries to contain the pleasure by arching his body even more.

Chanyeol smirks as he pulls him back against his chest, bringing his lips to his ear, "Why? Do you like my voice, Baekhyun?"

"Stop," Baekhyun says.

"No," Chanyeol says as he pounds into Baekhyun, who screams out so loud the whole palace could probably hear it.

"I can't take it," Baekhyun cries as he holds his stomach, " _I'm- I'm comi- ahh! Chanyeol!_ "

Heavy and thick strings of come spurt out of Baekhyun's cock from Chanyeol's fingers alone. It doesn't stop, though, as Chanyeol continues ramming his fingers deep into him while he rides through his orgasm.

"Chanyeol! Stop it!" Baekhyun gurgles as his knees quiver, weak because of how Chanyeol continues to finger him, making him come spurt after spurt even though he was still too sensitive, decorating his body and the floor with his white liquid.

"You wanted this, you have to take it," Chanyeol says.

"Chanyeol! It hurts!" Baekhyun wails as he flails through the next spurt of white ribbons out of his member. "Too good! I'm going crazy!"

Baekhyun moans out so loud as his knees finally give in. Chanyeol takes his fingers out and catches him before he breaks his skull against the tiled floor. Sobs spill out from him, mixing in with his saliva as he tries to recollect himself.

"You did well…" Chanyeol whispers as he wipes away his tears and kisses him deeply. "You feeling okay now?"

"I'm still hard…" Baekhyun whispers timidly. Chanyeol's eyes find their way to the reflection of Baekhyun's erection and indeed, it was still throbbing and hard, as if it hadn't just experienced multiple orgasms.

"Then, what should we do, baby?" Chanyeol husks as he runs his hands over his curves.

"Chanyeol, please…" Baekhyun begs once more, staring at him with bright eyes that are clouded with insatiable lust.

"Please what, Baekhyun?"

"Please…"

"I won't know what to do if you don't tell me."

Baekhyun flushes even deeper as he whispers, "Fuck me…"

Chanyeol smiles as he reaches out to squirt some bathing gel into his hand before reaching down to pump his own member, coating it with the liquid. He then aligns it with Baekhyun's ass and starts sliding it up and down over the crevice, teasing him.

"Oh my lord…" Baekhyun grunts when he feels his shaft. "Chanyeol…"

"How hard do you want me to fuck you?" Chanyeol asks.

"F-Fuck me until… until I can't even feel my legs," Baekhyun stammers, finding it hard to suddenly breathe. "Fuck me until I can't move… until I'm bedridden."

"I didn't know you had a talent for dirty-talking," Chanyeol chuckles hotly before finally giving Baekhyun what he wants.

"Shit! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun wails as he feels the thick girth finally penetrate into him, grazing against his walls. "Oh heavens, I love your cock… This feels so good…"

"Your warm ass is stretching around me so perfectly," Chanyeol grunts. "Shit, this fits you so well."

In consideration for Baekhyun's state, Chanyeol pushes in and out of him in an achingly slow motion. Movements that aim to savor the delicious feel of Baekhyun's addicting warm heat around his cock that grip on him so tightly, as if they didn't want to let go of him.

"Fuck…" Baekhyun moans, throwing his head back as he meets Chanyeol's thrust forward, the tip of his cock going in so deep that it makes a bulge on his stomach. He takes in a sharp breath to stabilize himself because fuck, he definitely was losing his mind and Chanyeol isn't even fucking him hard yet.

"I feel you so deep…" Baekhyun pants as he meets eyes with Chanyeol in the mirror. They were blue, empty voids of nothing but want and need for him, and Baekhyun immediately feels drawn to them, willing to get devoured by those eyes.

"You're making me go crazy, do you have any idea?" Chanyeol says through gritted teeth. "Stop being like this, I'll eat you up."

"Eat me up," Baekhyun swallows the burn in his throat. "I don't care. Didn't you promise me you'd do anything for me? Then do what I asked you to do."

A loud slap echoes through the bathroom, and Baekhyun cries out, jolting forward.

"You're getting feisty with me, huh?" Chanyeol says with a dark voice. "Well you better hold on tight, you asked for this."

Screams erupt out of Baekhyun's swollen lips as Chanyeol holds him by the hips and suddenly pounds into him at a godly pace, making his body bounce forward as Chanyeol's glorious member plummets in and out of him, too fast for comfort, too good to make him want to stop. The blistering heat between them isn't helping either - it was just making everything feel so good that Baekhyun didn't want anything to stop.

Chanyeol occupies himself by raining kisses over Baekhyun with his sinful lips, creating more marks on his body. With one free hand, he circles his arms around and reaches for one of Baekhyun's buds, stimulating it and rubbing it, making the smaller bend over to contain the sensations coursing through his body.

Baekhyun had no idea - he must have come because the moment he regains his senses, Chanyeol's lifting him up, hurriedly carrying him back to their bed. Baekhyun drops on the bed with an _oof_ , almost crying out with relief as his legs could finally relax. But almost immediately, the relief of relaxation ends when Chanyeol thrusts himself back into Baekhyun and starts his relentless ramming into him again.

"Ah! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun wails into the night like a banshee being taken down by a demon of lust. He stares up at Chanyeol with such a sinful and wanton expression, pulling him down as he runs his nails over Chanyeol's back and captures his lips into a sloppy kiss.

"Oh heavens!" Baekhyun moans out lewdly, head above the clouds because he was too sensitive and Chanyeol's thrusts weren't giving him any mercy.

"I love the sounds you make so much," Chanyeol groans in his ear as he makes more hickies again, fists clenching on to the sheets as he fucks into his wrecked husband, pushing into Baekhyun so forcefully. "Like a bitch in heat, so sexy and so inviting."

Suddenly, Chanyeol rolls them over, and this time, Baekhyun's on top. Loud moans echo across the four walls of their bed room, more from Baekhyun as he is impaled on Chanyeol's cock, feeling it deeper than ever, immediately smashing his love spot. Without even letting him get used to the feeling, Chanyeol thrusts up, whipping his member in such a punishing yet remarkably rewarding way that has Baekhyun holding tightly onto Chanyeol's shoulders, nails digging too deep into his skin and probably causing blood to gush forth.

" _I'm fucking close,_ " Chanyeol whispers as he hunches over, taking Baekhyun's nub into his mouth, sucking on it like he wanted to draw out milk.

Baekhyun could only sob, lost in drunken stupor as he only focuses on his husband and the pleasure rushing through him. He doesn't even react when Chanyeol rolls them over once more and he's back underneath him, legs slung over his husband's broad shoulders.

"I love you," Chanyeol whispers as he intertwines his hands through Baekhyun's, suddenly being so tender but still violent and passionate with his thrusts, aiming to reach that seventh heaven with Baekhyun.

"I love you too," Baekhyun manages to say breathlessly, staring up at Chanyeol in awe. His husband looks so beautiful underneath the shine of the Moon - so ethereal and unreal, almost like a god - and he still can't believe it.

Their bodies move against each other, whispering sweet words of their love and passion. They continue to do so, languidly chasing their zenith together.

And then, finally, after a few more vigorous thrusts and ragged yells of each other's names, they reach the edge and plunge into an intense orgasm together. Baekhyun sees stars for a moment that weren't his against a white backdrop as he loses touch over his senses while Chanyeol holds on to him for dear life as he rides it out.

"Heavens," the Crown Prince groans, sliding out of Baekhyun and letting some of his come drip out of his hole and onto the sheets as he lies on bed. He pulls a still dazed Baekhyun against him, completely ignoring the sticky feeling of come and sweat between them.

"Baekhyun?" he whispers, shaking his husband a bit, but it seems like he had passed out. Chanyeol could only chuckle as he pulls the sheets up to cover their naked bodies and drifts off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite his exhaustion, Chanyeol rises that morning as early as usual. His muscles are tired as hell after a night of great sex, but for some reason, he also feels rejuvenated. But then again, he knows the reason why, and it's because he was with Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

The Crown Prince turns around after tying up the knot on his waist, immediately smiling when he sees Baekhyun squinting up at him adorably. He looks absolutely angelic sprawled on the white yet stained sheets, some of the fabric weaving around his limbs as the Sun shines on him, creating a glow around his naked form.

With an affectionate smile, Chanyeol walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. He bends over, placing a kiss on his husband's forehead before greeting, "Good morning, baby." Baekhyun blushes as he tries to stop the idiotic grin that is threatening to appear on his lips, liking the endearment a little too much. With a shy morning voice he replies, "Good morning… why aren't you sleeping in with me? Don't you feel tired?"

"I do, but a Crown Prince has to do his duties," Chanyeol gently says as he caresses his face.

"You're no fun," Baekhyun grumbles as he takes his husband's hand and places a kiss on his wrist.

"I'm off to breakfast. You might want to join us?" Chanyeol says.

"Ah, I do feel quite hung-" Baekhyun's eyes widen as he stops mid-sentence. Chanyeol arches a brow up in confusion, wondering why Baekhyun was giving him such a look, until Baekhyun suddenly zooms out of bed and dashes towards the bathroom.

"Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol exclaims in alarm as he quickly follows after him. His eyes widen in shock when he sees Baekhyun seated on the floor, curled over as he vomits into the toilet.

"Oh heavens, don't look at me right now," Baekhyun sobs, flailing a hand out to Chanyeol as he lurches forward and spills the contents of his stomach into the bowl again.

Anxious for Baekhyun, Chanyeol immediately moves to grab a towel and a robe. Baekhyun asks him to go away a few more times but gives up when he insists that he won't let him go through this alone.

Once he was done, Chanyeol drapes the robe over Baekhyun's tired body. He wets a towel before wiping his face clean of the remaining residue. After that, he scoops Baekhyun up in his arms and walked back into their bedroom, gently laying him on the bed.

"Are you sick?" Chanyeol asks as he begins to cup Baekhyun's forehead and touch his neck, assessing his temperature. "Your hands are clammy," he says as he takes his hands in his warm ones. "And you look a bit pale…"

"I'm okay," Baekhyun smiles, but it was obvious that he was just trying to say that so Chanyeol wouldn't be worried about him. He still has work, and he shouldn't be distracting him like this.

"Should I call Dr. Yixing?" Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "He shouldn't bother, I'm truly okay, Chanyeol. Maybe famished…"

"Do you want me to send servants in?" Chanyeol suggests. "Anything you'd want to eat?"

"M-Maybe fried potatoes?" Baekhyun says. "On a chocolate cake, with lemons?"

Chanyeol blinks in confusion. "T-That's quite a weird suggestion…"

Baekhyun's bottom lips quivers as he looks away, hiding the tears in his eyes. "You're disgusted with me now, right? I understand. It's weird, I know, but it's what I'm craving now. You can just forget about it."

"N-No…" Chanyeol immediately says. "I'll get you whatever you want. Everyone has a weird craving once in a while. I love you, you're not disgusting to me."

Baekhyun looks unconvinced, but he smiles anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, can you send food to Baekhyun? Anything, but make sure you have chocolate cake with fried potatoes and lemons."

Chanyeol doesn't miss the weird looks thrown at him by the servant and his mother. The servant could only nod as she scurries to the kitchen to make the weird request.

"Umm, what on earth were you requesting for your husband?" the Queen immediately interrogates him as he goes back to his food.

"It's just something Baekhyun craved," Chanyeol nonchalantly says as he bites through his steak.

The Queen looks uncertain as she exchanges glances with the King, who looks up from his scroll with a knowing look.

"I suggest you send Dr. Yixing to check up on Baekhyun, just to be sure it's not something weird," the Queen simply says, not asking anything more after that.

After eating, Chanyeol goes to the royal physician himself.

"Oh, Your Highness!" Dr. Yixing gleefully greets him. "What can I do for you? Headaches again? Back pain? Do your wing muscles feel sore?"

"No, it's about Baekhyun," Chanyeol says. "I'm just worried, he might be sick."

"Oh? Mind telling me what happened?"

"Well," he scratches his temple uncertainly. "We… oh heavens, this is embarrassing."

"Couple stuff?" Yixing smiles knowingly.

"Something like that… we were kind of set up by my parents with an aphrodisiac in the treats. This morning, Baekhyun suddenly vomited everything," Chanyeol's eyebrows furrow together as worry lines appear on his forehead. "Was it food poisoning? I'm just worried."

Yixing could only smile as he listens. He takes out his necessary equipment then follows the prince back to their quarters.

"You might want to wait here," Yixing says as he enters the room, greeting Baekhyun before closing the door in the prince's face.

For some reason, Chanyeol was feeling scared. Baekhyun doesn't have some kind of illness, right? He probably just had a sick tummy from eating too many sweets.

The anticipation of knowing what it was felt unbelievably overwhelming as he waits for the physician to come out of the room. Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes… it was only after thirty minutes that Yixing finally opens the door.

"Come in, Chanyeol," Yixing coolly says. Chanyeol's eyes immediately settle on Baekhyun who looks very stunned and in disbelief.

Chanyeol worriedly looks at the physician. "What is it? Does Baekhyun have an illness?"

Yixing clasps his hand together.

"Everything is fine. Baekhyun is as healthy as he can be. It's just that your… husband is finally with child, for two weeks now!"

Chanyeol's mouth drops open as he looks at Baekhyun, who has the same expression as him. He didn't know what to do - to laugh, to cry? - so he settles at just staring in awe at his husband's face.

"I will be making my leave," Yixing says. "The both of you will have to talk about this. In the next few weeks you will have to undergo procedures to make sure the child is healthy. If you will excuse me, Your Highnesses."

Silence fills the room as Yixing closes the door after him.

"B-Baekhyun…" It was Chanyeol who first shatters the silence. "You're… you're pregnant…"

"Yes…" A breath-taking smile appears across Baekhyun's face as he breaks out into giggles that makes Chanyeol also smile, finally comprehending the whole situation. ''Chanyeol… I'm pregnant.''

"Oh heavens!" Chanyeol cries as he takes Baekhyun by the shoulders and pulls him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy right now, you have no idea."

"Ah, I can't breathe!" Baekhyun laughs as he fights against his husband's hold.

"I'm going to have a child, I can't believe this," Chanyeol utters against Baekhyun's shoulder. "Is this even real? We're having a child, our very own."

The smaller man pushes Chanyeol away, softly gazing up at him as he takes his face between his hands.

"I love you."

A tear drips down Chanyeol's cheek as he suddenly spills out into sobs that has Baekhyun gaping at him in surprise.

"H-Hey, why are you cry-"

"Not too long ago I was doubting the scribes when they said I'm destined to marry a starchild in the form of you," Chanyeol says in between sobs. "But now here I am… and you're bearing my child. We've come a long way and it's so surreal..."

"Ah, you softie," Baekhyun coos in affection as he kisses Chanyeol's lips before placing soft, full kisses around his face. "It's honestly not hard to love someone like you."

"But still…"

"It's the will of the stars, don't question it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_8 years later…_

"Prince Chanhyun, are you listening?!"

The little blonde boy looks up, flinching when his scary tutor raised his voice at him. He meekly nods, slightly shaking his head, trying to make himself focus on the lecture. He couldn't get himself to get interested in whatever Tutor Lee was teaching him, all the words and concepts entering one ear then leaving through the other.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" the tutor asks, and Chanhyun gives him a shy little 'yes' before they move on to the next topic.

Chanhyun sighs as he gazes out of the window, where he sees the view of the beach beyond the palace. He really likes looking out to the sea, especially when the waves sparkle underneath the shine of the Sun. He wants to run down the sandy shores then just dip into the cool water and swim around all day, feeling the Sun against his skin.

But too bad, Chanhyun wasn't allowed to go to the sea. Yeol-appa and Baek-appa said there were lots of monsters out there. But how can such a beautiful place have monsters? And besides, he sees them out of his window walking down the shore all the time. Aren't they being too mean to Chanhyun, banning him from going to the beach when they are spending happy time there together? Chanhyun is family too, isn't he? He also has the right to enjoy time there.

A knock resonates from the door of the room. Chanhyun perks up with childhood curiosity. The tutor gives him a pointed look, standing up to see who it was.

"Good morning, Tutor Lee." Chanhyun lights up when he sees who it was.

"Uncle Jongin," he mouths as he flails his little arms around to get his attention. The adviser fortunately takes notice of him and gives him a little wink, making the child giggle. He misses playing with Uncle Jongin and Kyunghwa, but these days Kyunghwa is with her other dad, Uncle Kyungsoo, helping him around the kitchen since she likes food a lot. Chanhyun is envious that she could do fun things.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Tutor Lee says as he turns to Chanhyun. "Prince Chanhyun, I'll be going out for a while. Just stay here in your room and eat the treats there on the tray. Don't venture off, okay? Your parents will be very angry if you do."

"Okay," Chanhyun says with a pout. Uncle Jongin gives him an encouraging smile before the two adults close the door, leaving the little prince alone in the silent room.

Letting out a sigh, Chanhyun slumps over, face down against the table. He feels a sense of loneliness, thoughts of badly wanting to go out and play dominating his mind. Kyunghwa is so lucky. She's not a royal like Chanhyun, so she can play as much as she wants even though she also has tutors of her own. At least she's more free than Chanhyun, who has a schedule that is so packed with lessons he doesn't even understand. Except for his music lessons. Those were fun, since his Yeol-appa was the one teaching him that.

In the middle of contemplating his misfortunes and miseries, Chanhyun hears the sound of the door creaking open and his name being called out in a hushed whisper.

_"Chanhyun, psst."_

Looking over to the source of the sound, Chanhyun is surprised to see his best friend, Kyunghwa. Her head is popping through the gap of the door, grinning at him mischievously.

"Kyungee!" Chanhyun gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have anything to do, and Soo-appa is not letting me into the kitchen," she pouts with her thick lips. "I saw Nini-appa coming out with your tutor, though, so I thought I should sneak you out. It's not fun to have you locked up in here."

"You're my hero!" Chanhyun cries as he stumbles over to his friend, following her out of the room and down the hallway.

"What are we going to do, though?" Kyunghwa wonders.

"Let's go to the beach," Chanhyun firmly says, taking her by the hand and pulling her in the direction of the back of the palace.

"I thought you're not allowed to go there?" Kyunghwa says.

"I'm not," Chanhyun says with a frown. "But we can sneak out. Just for a little bit."

"I don't know, Chanhyun..."

"Just a little bit," Chanhyun pouts. "I just want to see the sea up close again."

Kyunghwa sighs and simply nods tiredly to him, even if they will probably get in so much trouble for it, not finding it in herself to deprive him of anything when he gives her such a cute expression.

"Aish, come on," she says.

"Thank you Kyungee! You're the best!" Chanhyun rewards her with a bright smile that Kyunghwa responds to with a pinch of his cheeks.

"Come on, we don't want anyone to see us."

And so, the young children sneakily make their way down the winding hallways of the Mulciber palace, giggling, with black wings fluttering in excitement and the thrill of doing something against the rules giving them a sort of childhood satisfaction.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the castle, the tutor panics after discovering that the little prince is gone. He immediately darts out of the room and starts his search of the prince with a sermon forming in his mind.

"Prince Chanhyun!" The tutor calls out as he makes a turn down a hallway where he had heard footsteps. But instead of finding the child, he is greeted by the sight of the King Consort.

"Oh, Tutor Lee," Baekhyun smiles graciously at the flustered man. "I thought you were with Chanhyun? Did you give him a break?"

The poor man starts sweating as he fiddles with his fingers, feeling fear even if the King Consort was known to be a kindhearted and lenient man.

"Adviser Jongin had called for me so I told Prince Chanhyun to stay in the room until I got back. When I did, he wasn't there anymore."

Baekhyun lets out an exasperated sigh as he slaps his forehead.

"Oh heavens, that naughty boy," Baekhyun utters. "Please tell the servants to look for him. I'll go look for him myself too and have a little father-son talk. Thank you for your hard work, Tutor Lee."

Without even listening to his reply, Baekhyun stalks down the hallway. He loves his little baby boy with all of his heart, but he's too free-spirited. He's been letting Chanhyun off the hook since he had probably taken after him (oh how Baekhyun wished he could have just turned out as well-behaved as Chanyeol), tolerating his habit of escaping from his nanny and the maids. But now that he's old enough to know discipline, Baekhyun can't just let it slide.

"I can't seem to remember the way," Chanhyun whispers to his best friend as they pressed themselves against the wall.

"Isn't it that way?" Kyunghwa says, pointing down the hall to their right.

"That's where we came from," Chanhyun says matter-of-factly.

"Sowee, I'm not good with directions," Kyunghwa says, scratching her head. "How about we go here? This hallway looks familiar."

Chanhyun didn't have a good feeling about it, but Kyunghwa was right, it does look familiar.

"Let's go here then," the prince finally decides as he runs down the hallway.

But suddenly, a fuming King Baekhyun appears down the hallway. Chanhyun's eyes widen as he lets out a little squeal, holding on to an equally terrified Kyunghwa.

"Chanhyun!" Baekhyun calls out. "Come back here this instant!"

"Kyungee, run!" Chanhyun says, urging his best friend to go faster.

"Young man, stay where you are or you're grounded for a week! And no honey for you!"

Chanhyun feels his heart wavering, not wanting to be separated from his precious honey, but he wants to see the sea so much today that it spurs him to continue running, despite the threats from his father.

"Here, here!" Kyunghwa shouts as she makes a sharp turn. But upon doing so, they suddenly bump into a tall figure.

Chanhyun is met with the confused face of his other father, gazing down at him quizzically as he asks, "Chanhyun? Kyunghwa?"

"Chanhyun!"

Chanyeol's attention shifts toward his stressed husband who was making his way towards him. Chanhyun gasps as he presses himself against Chanyeol's body, wrapping his arms around his waist while Kyunghwa hides behind him.

"I can't believe you let your own father chase you around like that," Baekhyun says, a bit out of breath.

"What's happening?" Chanyeol says as he places a hand on his little boy's blonde locks.

"He escaped from his tutor," Baekhyun says with a pointed look at their son who was timidly peeking up at him. "And he even dragged Kyunghwa into this."

"It was my fault, Your Highness!" Kyunghwa says, sweating in fear.

"No, I insisted you come with me!" Chanhyun speaks up, pouting as he buries his face into his father's tummy. "I just wanted to go to the beach with Kyunghwa."

"Chanhyun, it's dangerous sneaking out like that," Baekhyun sighs. "We stopped you from going to the beach when you nearly drowned during one of your escapades when you were six. We can't let that happen again."

"We can send Jongin and some guards with them," Chanyeol suggests. Baekhyun snaps his head up to his husband with disbelief on his face.

"Chanyeol? Are you tolerating this?"

"Well, Chanhyun's been working hard," Chanyeol says as he ruffles his blonde hair affectionately. "He mastered a piece I was teaching him in just a week. He deserves a little break."

"But-"

"Really, Yeol-appa?!" Chanhyun squeals. "You're going to let me and Kyungee play?"

"Of course, anything for my beloved little baby boy," Chanyeol coos as he pinches his cheek, earning a giggle from the little prince as Baekhyun could only watch on, softening at the sight of his boys being tender to each other.

"You can go, but only if you find where Uncle Jongin is," Chanyeol instructs them. "Tell him the King wants him to watch over you while you play. Don't forget to ask for sun protection from him too!"

"I love you, Yeol-appa!" Chanhyun squeals, quickly hugging the tall man before taking Kyunghwa by the hand and running off.

"Hey!" Baekhyun calls out as he follows the kids.

''I love you too, Baek-appa!'' Chanhyun shouts happily.

''Don't run! You will trip over and-"

A gasp leaves his lips when Baekhyun feels a pair of arms encircle his waist and pull him against a body before turning him around to face his husband.

"And where do you think you're going?" Chanyeol asks.

"I can't just let them be, Chanyeol," Baekhyun tiredly says as he tries pushing him away. "You spoil Chanhyun way too much."

"Yes, now spoil me too," Chanyeol says with a cheeky smile. "Give me attention."

"I'm busy," Baekhyun says as he pushes him away, but Chanyeol is relentless.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Chanyeol pouts as he gives him puppy eyes with his bright blue expressive orbs, something that he has started to do whenever he asks Baekhyun for something. And it always works, because how can Baekhyun resist that? It's impossible.

"Of course I love you," Baekhyun says, succumbing to his husband as he takes his face in his hands, jutting his lips out as he coos at Chanyeol who looks satisfied and happy. "You cute giant~"

"The both of you are cute, but you should really get a room, Your Highnesses."

The couple lets go of each other like hot coals when they hear Jongin's voice. He looks at them in amusement, not really caring if they display their affection in public - he just likes to tease them.

"Oh Jongin," Baekhyun says, trying to recover from his fluster. "Kyunghwa and Chanhyun wanted to go to the beach, please accompany them. I can't trust the maids, they easily succumb to Chanhyun's charms."

"Finally, you're giving Chanhyun the break he deserves," Jongin snickers. "He needs as much relaxation as work, you know. He's just eight."

"Ah, you know the pressure of royals, Baekhyun doesn't mean it," Chanyeol smiles easily. "He just wants the best for Chanhyun."

"Alright then," Jongin shrugs. "Let me look for them. You can go back to hogging each other up."

Jongin breaks out into a cackle as he walks away, ignoring Baekhyun who starts whining.

"Shh, stop complaining," Chanyeol says as he brings Baekhyun closer to his body. "Now let's go back to where we were- ah! Why did you slap me?!"

Baekhyun simply groans as he pushes Chanyeol away, but was of course captured again into another hug.

"Gosh you're so annoying," Baekhyun utters.

Chanyeol winks. "You're stuck with me anyway. The stars approve of my annoying ass."

Baekhyun grimaces. "Why do I even love you?"

"I love you, too~"

 

 

 

_The End_

 


End file.
